


Vampir und Nephilim

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Original Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dämonenjäger zwischen Himmel und Hölle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampir und Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818408) by [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24). 



> Der Versuch, eine Fanfiction in ein Original zu verwandeln.

Genre: Slash, Angst, Hurt  
Warnungen: Non-Con, Blut, Gewalt  
Inhalt: Dämonenjäger zwischen Himmel und Hölle.  
Anmerkungen: Wirr. Der Versuch, eine Fanfiction in ein Original zu verwandeln. 

 

***  
„Ist der Sohn des Teufels auch Nephilim?“, fragte sie den Engel.  
„Warum willst du das wissen?“, entgegnete er. Seine Gestalt veränderte sich, verlor die menschlichen Züge, als er wuchs, zunehmend dem Erzengel glich, der er war, und den er ihr doch nicht zeigen wollte. Schön war sie, doch dass er einer Schwäche nachgegeben hatte, die er sich nicht eingestand, wog schwer genug.  
Sie lachte und in ihren Augen glitzerte der Wahn. „Weil ich mir zwei von ihnen wünsche. Dämon und Engel. Die Welt soll entscheiden, wer am Ende mächtiger ist.“  
„Brüder?“, fragte Michael.  
„Halbbrüder“, antwortete sie. „Zusammengeschweißt in Liebe und Hass. Sich zu ähnlich und zugleich zu verschieden, um miteinander oder ohne einander Frieden zu finden.“  
„Verbunden durch den Plan einer Prophetin.“ Michael durchschaute sie jetzt.  
„Es wird nicht gelingen“, sagte er. „Du bist eine von vielen. Verdammt zur Beobachtung, zum Stillschweigen. Keiner von euch hat je in das Gleichgewicht eingegriffen.“  
„Wir werden sehen“, sagte sie und dachte an den Engel in ihrem Leib. „Wir werden sehen“, wiederholte sie leise und betrachtete Michael, fand die leeren, gefühllosen Augen der überirdischen Gestalt, die sich auflöste, in die Höhe stieg, um nie zurückzukehren.  
„Wir werden sehen, wer siegen wird“, flüsterte sie. 

*  
12 Jahre später

Alles veränderte sich, als der Vater ihnen die Wahrheit sagte, als er ihnen kurz und bündig mitteilte, dass nicht er ihr Vater war. Alles veränderte sich und alles ergab einen Sinn.  
Elliot, den Älteren, traf es schwerer, war der Vater doch sein Held, sein Halt und seine Zuversicht gewesen. Lucien dagegen hatte immer gespürt, dass er in den Augen des Vaters den zweiten Platz einnahm, hinter seinem Bruder. Und dass zwischen ihnen ein Abgrund klaffte, den der Vater nicht gewillt war, zu überbrücken.  
Während der Elliot auf Streifzüge mitnahm, ihn lehrte und ausbildete, blieb Lucien zurück. Schmollte, so nannte es der Vater. Brütete, verschwendete Zeit und Energie, verschwendete sein Leben. Und zu diesen Worten schickte der Vater Lucien einen Blick, der ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. Einen Blick, den er auf sich gerichtet fühlte, auch ohne aufzusehen.  
Tatsächlich ergab alles nun mehr Sinn, wenngleich keinen vollständigen. Der Wahnsinn der Mutter, deren wirre Ideen, an die Lucien sich nicht erinnerte, die er nur aus vagen Erzählungen kannte, blieb ein Geheimnis. Wenngleich ihre Vision von einer Hölle auf Erden, ihr Hass auf die Welt und diejenigen, die sie aus dem Verborgenen heraus regierten, die Sekte der Propheten, das größte Rätsel derer darstellte, die sie mit in ihr Grab nahm, als Lucien zu jung war, um zu begreifen. 

Sie hatte früh geheiratet, war dem Vater immer versprochen gewesen, seit ihrer Geburt. Beide in die Sekte hineingeboren, die das zweite Gesicht ihr Eigen nannte. Deren Mitglieder mehr sahen, als andere. Deren Augen offen standen und die Überirdisches aufzeichneten, wo sie es fanden. Die ihr Wissen über Engel und Dämonen in Kellern sammelte.  
In Kellern, die eines Nachts zerstört wurden, so wie die Sekte vernichtet wurde. Übrig blieben nur der Vater und seine zwei Söhne, die nicht seine waren.  
Und bevor er starb, gelang es ihm nicht mehr, all das, was er für seine Pflicht hielt, die Söhne zu lehren. 

*

„Ich sehe, was du willst“, sagte Luzifer. „Ich sehe durch dich hindurch.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete sie. „Macht es einen Unterschied?“  
„Es wird alle töten.“ Er flüsterte und sie lachte ihm ins Gesicht. „Gut. Propheten gab es lange genug. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, dass sie von der Erde gefegt werden.“  
„Du wirst es nicht erleben“, wisperte Luzifer in ihr Ohr. „Denn wir beide sind verflucht, Sklaven unserer Begierden.“  
Ihr Lachen perlte an ihm ab. „Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang Sklavin“, sagte sie. „Damit ist Schluss. Nun errichte ich mir meine eigene Hölle.“  
Er küsste sie, Hitze und Kälte in einem. „Es gibt nur eine Hölle. Und dank dir werden sich ihre Tore öffnen und meine Heerscharen die Erde zu Asche verbrennen.“  
„Wir werden sehen“, sagte sie und in ihren Augen funkelte Erregung. „Wir werden sehen, wer stärker ist.“ 

*

Es waren Vampire, die den Vater töteten. Von all den Wesen, die er studiert und über die er Buch geführt hatte, die von den Propheten über Jahrhunderte hinweg beobachtet worden waren, fiel eine Gruppe gerade der Dämonen über ihn her, die den Bodensatz ihrer Gattung darstellten.  
Er hatte seine Söhne gewarnt, hatte gewusst, dass die Jagd Konsequenzen haben würde, dass es ein Fehler war, sich in das Geschehen einzubringen. Doch es war zu spät, vielleicht immer zu spät gewesen. Mit dem Tod der Mutter konnte er nicht tatenlos verharren, konnte nicht glauben, dass es so endete, dass sie ihn achtlos alleine ließ. Mit zwei Söhnen und der Erinnerung an eine Welt, in der Propheten existiert hatten.  
Mochte ihr Tod natürlich gewesen sein, die Dämonen, die seine Sekte vernichteten, waren mehr als das. Dass sie ihn einholten, seine Rache wiederum zu rächen suchten, lag auf der Hand. 

*  
Elliot fand seinen Leichnam, leergesaugt und weggeworfen. Er tobte vor Wut, trauerte, weinte und zog schließlich seinerseits los, um Rache zu üben. Ganz der Sohn des Vaters, der nicht der seine war. Ferner denn je von dem Engel, den seine Mutter sich erträumt hatte.  
Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Das Gleichgewicht, dem die Sekte sich einst verschrieben hatte, die Aufgabe reiner Beobachtung ohne jede Einflussnahme, war zerstört, lange vor dem Tod des Vaters zerstört worden. Mit dem Moment der Empfängnis, als die Mutter sich den Engel als Vater ihres ersten Kindes wählte.  
Und als sie den Wahnsinn auf die Spitze trieb und den Fürsten der Finsternis erhörte, legte sie das Fundament, auf dem die Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse toben sollte. 

*

Zwanzig Jahre später, zwanzig Jahre nach jener verhängnisvollen Nacht waren Lucien und Elliot auf sich gestellt. Zwanzig Jahre später war es, als existierten keine anderen Menschen neben ihnen, die ihre Welt begriffen. Kein einziger, der sah, was sie sahen.  
Nach dem Tod des Vaters, nachdem Elliot Vampire getötet hatte, die über das Land verstreut gewesen waren, kam der Engel zu ihnen, gesandt und verstoßen von Michael. Der sprach von Hoffnung und Heil, und er wies Elliot die Richtung.  
Doch später, viel später erst, nachdem Elliot die Mörder gestellt hatte, nachdem Amaniel losgezogen war, um zwischen Himmel und Erde seinen eigenen Weg zu suchen, traf Elliot den Vampir, Nicholas, seinen neuen Gefährten. 

Lucien beobachtete, das Erbe der Propheten schlummerte in seinem Inneren, kroch von Zeit zur Zeit hervor, und wusste doch nicht, wohin es ihn lenkte. Er war es gewohnt, Seite an Seite mit Elliot zu reisen, den Weg des Vaters fortzusetzen, Dämon für Dämon zu verfolgen und zu töten. Ohne ein Ende abzusehen, ohne zu ahnen, wohin sie geführt wurden.  
Doch seitdem Amaniel sie gefunden hatte, wuchs die Kluft zwischen ihnen. Und dies mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. 

*

Als Elliot von seinem zweiten Rachefeldzug zurückkehrte, war er ein anderer geworden. Lucien kannte ihn nicht wieder. Er stellte Nicholas als den vor, der ihm seine Haut gerettet hatte, der ihm in der Schlacht zur Seite stand, und der nicht aufgab, niemals.  
Lucien schüttelte die kalte Hand des Vampirs, sah in seine blassen Augen und wusste, dass er ihn nicht mochte.  
Wieder grenzte er sich ab, wie in den Momenten, in denen Amaniel Elliot für sich beanspruchte. Wenn der mit dem Bruder sprach, ihm Botschaften ausrichtete, die nicht von dieser Welt waren, und die zu teilen, er keine Erlaubnis besaß, ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ausschließlich für Elliot bestimmt waren, nicht für den Sohn des Bösen. 

Lucien war es gewohnt, für sich zu sein. Er vergrub sich in Büchern, senkte den Kopf, bis der Seitenscheitel in einem blonden Vorhang über seine Stirn fiel und die grün schimmernden Augen verbarg. Er zog die Ärmel in die Länge, bis nur noch seine Fingerspitzen hervor sahen und die Nägel, die er schwarz lackierte. 

Lucien konnte Nicholas nicht leiden und er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus. Fraglos hatte der etwas mit Elliot angestellt, das sich Lucien nicht vollkommen erschloss, doch das auf jeden Fall finster erschien. Manipulation war das Mindeste, und von Manipulation verstand er eine Menge, wusste auch, dass nicht viel dagegen auszurichten war. Nicht in dem Zustand von Taubheit und Blindheit gegenüber allen Einwänden, den Elliot vorwies.  
Manchmal, wenn Lucien sich erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, bebte er vor Wut. Er spürte wie der Zorn, den er lange vergessen, überwunden geglaubt hatte, jener Zorn, der ihn in erster Linie und immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte, aufflammte und ihn den Verstand zu kosten drohte. Gerade nachdem er geglaubt hatte, sich gefangen zu haben. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass die verstrichene Zeit seit seinem letzten Ausraster vielleicht heilsam gewesen war, doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Erleichterung, die er spürte, als er Elliot nach einer zu langen Phase der Einsamkeit, nachdem er ihn tot und verloren geglaubt, wieder vor sich gesehen hatte. Nach all den Ängsten, den Tränen, geweint oder ungeweint, nach der Trauer und Verzweiflung, blieb eines unverändert klar: Elliot war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben und würde es immer bleiben. 

Nichts schmerzte mehr, als zu sehen, dass er weniger zu dem Bruder durchdrang als je zuvor. Dass der sich jedem Argument, jeder Warnung mit gewohnter Verstocktheit verschloss, und zudem noch alles stehen und liegen ließ, um Nicholas zu Hilfe zu eilen. Nicht nur das, auch um Nicholas zu entschuldigen, um jeden Verdacht, der auf den Vampir fiel, ob er nun begründet oder unbegründet war, abzuschwächen, einfach zu vergessen. Und dies auf eine absolut unbeirrte Art, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Lucien sich gewünscht hätte, nur ein einziges Mal von Seiten seines Bruders zu erfahren.  
Das Vertrauen, das Elliot Nicholas schenkte, schien Lucien fremd. Hatte vielleicht vor langer Zeit zwischen ihnen existiert. Hatte dennoch seinen ersten Knacks mit der Enthüllung des Vaters erhalten und danach, entgegen aller Mühen, die sie beide immer wieder auf sich genommen hatten, um es zu erhalten, war es von Jahr zu Jahr gebröckelt, um schließlich endgültig in der Versenkung und in Vergessenheit zu verschwinden.  
Es schmerzte, Elliot so zu sehen. Wie er Nicholas verteidigte, wie er Nicholas ansah, wie er eindeutig Nicholas‘ Seite ergriff. Ihm gegenüber, Amaniel gegenüber, der Welt gegenüber.

Irgendwann versuchte Lucien mit Amaniel, darüber zu sprechen, doch der starrte ihn eine Weile verständnislos an, bevor er schließlich zu begreifen schien und seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten legte. Die Augen des Engels leuchteten blau wie stets in dem blassen, von dunkelroten Strähnen umrahmten Gesicht.  
"Du weißt nicht wie das war, für Elliot", sagte er schließlich und Lucien seufzte.  
"Dann erkläre es mir."  
Doch Amaniel schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich traue Nicholas auch nicht", sagte er schlicht. "Doch ist er beileibe nicht unser größtes Problem. Ein Vampir nur, nicht mehr, nicht weniger."  
"Weil Vampire allesamt einen guten Kern besitzen", bemerkte Lucien bitter. "Wer weiß, was er im Schilde führt?"  
Amaniel zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Er scheint mir unwichtig zu sein", gab er zu.  
"Und Elliot?" Lucien drängte nun bewusst. "Er bedeutet dir doch etwas. Du sprachst einmal von der Verbindung zwischen euch. Von dem Blut, das alle Engel teilen, und das in euch beiden fließt. Ist es dir gleich, dass er sich vergisst? Dass er all seine Prinzipien von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändert? Das ist nicht seine Art. Das sehe ich nicht in ihm."  
"Es war nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere", korrigierte Amaniel. "Es dauerte die Ewigkeit. In deiner Zeit."  
"Du hast dich nicht verändert, und du warst bei ihm", meinte Lucien. "Oder doch?"  
Wieder zuckte Amaniel mit den Schultern, leicht, unauffällig. Wäre Lucien kein außergewöhnlich genauer Beobachter, entginge ihm die Bewegung. "Elliot ist ein Mensch, somit viel empfindlicher als ich", erklärte Amaniel.  
"Aber davon spreche ich doch", fuhr Lucien auf. "Was auch immer Nicholas ihm einflüstert, womit er ihn auf seine Seite zieht, es kann nichts Gutes sein."  
"Aber Lucien." Amaniel drehte sich nun zu ihm und legte den Kopf schief. "Du bist doch der, dessen Glaube an jede Kreatur erhalten geblieben ist. Du bist doch der, der auch in einem Monster den Wunsch zur Veränderung erkennt und toleriert. Der versteht, wie es sich anfühlt, anders zu sein, mit Ablehnung und Verachtung zu kämpfen. Warum also gelingt es dir nicht mit Nicholas?"  
Lucien schloss die Augen. "Du glaubst, dass ich eifersüchtig bin."  
"Bist du es nicht?"  
Lucien fühlte die blauen Augen auf sich ruhen. "Doch", gab er langsam zu. "Das wird es wohl, das muss es sein."  
Amaniel nickte. "Umso besser."  
Lucien lauschte auf den unsichtbaren Flügelschlag und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Amaniel verschwunden. Seltsam nur, dass er sich keineswegs besser fühlte.  
Dass er nicht im Geringsten daran glaubte, seine Eifersucht könne an der Tatsache etwas ändern, dass Nicholas nicht zu trauen war.  
*

"Was?" Elliot polterte zur Tür herein, warf die Papiertüte mit Junk Food auf den Tisch, bevor er Lucien anstarrte. "Was guckst du so?" Er wandte sich um, suchend. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
Lucien schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nur müde."  
Elliot ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen und griff in die Tüte, packte das Sandwich aus und biss hinein. "Dann willst du nicht wissen, wo ich war?"  
Lucien antwortete nicht und Elliot grinste mit vollem Mund. "Was würde dich mehr ärgern? Wenn ich mit Nicholas um die Häuser ziehe oder mit der Kellnerin aus der Bar über der Straße. Besser gesagt mit beiden, sind nämlich Schwestern."  
Lucien antwortete immer noch nicht und Elliot seufzte. "Genau deshalb frage ich dich nicht, ob du mitgehst. Du verdirbst doch jedem die Stimmung. Das wollte ich weder Carmen noch ihrer Schwester antun."  
Elliot schickte Lucien einen prüfenden Blick, verdrehte anschließend die Augen. "Was guckst du schon wieder so sauertöpfisch?" Er kaute mit vollem Mund und Lucien konnte nicht anders als dabei zuzusehen, wie Elliot die Sauce aus den Mundwinkeln tropfte. Ein Anblick, der alles andere als engelsgleich, dennoch faszinierend war. Vielleicht lag es an Elliots Augen, die weich und warm leuchteten, unabhängig davon, was der sagte oder tat. Deren Braun die Farbe von Kastanien und feuchter Erde enthielt, nur wenig dunkler als seine Haare glänzten. Lucien konnte sich in beidem verlieren. Er rümpfte die Nase, atmete aus. "Könnte daran liegen, dass du deine Manieren absichtlich begraben hast."  
Elliot grinste. "Du meinst, zur Hölle geschickt." Er schüttelte den Kopf, biss erneut zu, verschluckte die Hälfte des Sandwichs, bevor er ein Bier öffnete, Lucien auch eines anbot. Als der nicht reagierte, zuckte Elliot mit den Schultern. "Wer nicht will, hat schon." Er trank mit großen Schlucken, lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück, bis der quietschte. Erneut begegnete er Luciens Blick und hob die Augenbrauen. "Du hast doch was? Was ist es? Was hab ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?"  
"Ist das nicht meine Zeile?", rutschte es Lucien heraus.  
Elliot grinste. "Passt auf uns beide, nicht wahr? Gib es zu, meine letzte Jagd mit Nicholas sitzt dir noch in den Knochen."  
"Sicher nicht." Luciens Antwort kam ein wenig zu schnell und zu abrupt, um überzeugend zu wirken.  
"Wusste ich es doch", nickte Elliot und sah Lucien unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. "Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mitkommst, aber es kommt mir vor, als hättest du nicht übel Lust, Nicholas an die Kehle zu gehen."  
Lucien nickte langsam. "Hab ich auch", gab er zu. "Würde ich aber nicht."  
"Also soll ich dir das nächste Mal Bescheid geben?", fragte Elliot ungläubig und Lucien verneinte rasch. "Ich hab nicht vor eure Zweisamkeit zu stören."  
Elliot verschluckte sich, hustete, sah amüsiert auf. "Luc", säuselte er. "Du weißt genau, dass niemand deinen Platz einnehmen kann."  
"Spar es dir", giftete Lucien unbeabsichtigt zurück. "Geh ruhig mit Nicholas jagen. Dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass dir jemand den Rücken deckt. Dann brauchst du nicht zu befürchten, dass dich jemand hintergeht oder im Stich lässt." Er schwieg, peinlich berührt, als ihm sein Ausbruch bewusst wurde.  
"Lucien." Elliot sah auf seine Flasche, studierte das Etikett. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, bis Lucien klar wurde, dass Elliot seinem Namen kein Wort mehr hinzufügen würde.  
Plötzlich ruhig geworden, strich er sich sein Haar zurück, den Blick auf Elliot geheftet. "Tut mir leid", sagte er. "Das war unangebracht."  
Elliot atmete aus, seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht.  
"Ich werde schon damit klar kommen", fügte Lucien hinzu. "Es ist nun einmal so. Ob aus dem Himmel, der Hölle oder dem Fegefeuer, sie alle wissen, was sie an dir haben." Er lachte, lauschte auf die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme. "Engel fallen für dich und Vampire werden zu Dämonenjägern. Ich hoffe nur, du weißt das zu schätzen."  
"So ist es nicht." Elliots Stimme klang rau. "Du verstehst das nicht."  
"Mag sein", antwortete Lucien. "Aber du weißt nicht, wie es ist, immer der zu sein, dem niemand vertraut. Die tickende Zeitbombe, von der erwartet wird, dass sie jeden Augenblick hochgeht. Immer der zu sein, der in die falsche Richtung geht, egal welchen Weg er wählt. Immer der zu sein, den der Teufel gezeugt hat."  
"Lucien." Elliot schüttelte den Kopf.  
Lucien stand auf. "Mag sein", wiederholte er, plötzlich müde geworden. "Und es tut mir leid. Ich benehme mich kindisch. Wie der kleine Bruder, der nicht damit zurechtkommt, was dem anderen in den Schoß fällt. Der nicht sieht, was ihm selbst an Gutem widerfährt."  
Elliot blinzelte und Lucien verzog den Mund. "Ganz genau, mir fällt gerade auch nicht viel ein."  
"Sei nicht albern", bemerkte Elliot und Lucien nickte, räusperte sich, griff nach einem Ausweg. "Bin ich nicht. Ich bin weg, laufe ein Stück."  
*

Nicht lange danach rannte er und die Wut rannte mit ihm. Er wurde sie nicht los, ebenso wenig wie die Eifersucht. Für gewöhnlich klärte ein Lauf seinen Geist und er sah deutlicher, wo das Problem lag. In diesem Fall kannte er es bereits: das Fehlen eines eigenen Lebens, das nicht enden wollende Rennen im Kreis und die ständigen fruchtlosen Anstrengungen erschöpften fraglos. Schlimmer noch, die Hoffnungen, die er sich machte und die jedes Mal wieder im Staub zertreten wurden, brachten früher oder später wohl jeden um den Verstand.  
Ob es nun darum ging, Engel zu sehen, ein normales Leben zu führen, eine Belohnung zu erhalten, Frieden, Liebe oder auch nur einen einzigen Sieg zu erringen, ein einziges Mal bestätigt zu bekommen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand, all das schien ihm leer und sinnlos. Nur einmal zu gewinnen, gegen das Böse, gegen seine Veranlagung, sein Erbe, und einen Moment lang zu wissen, dass sie gewonnen hatten, war, wie es aussah, zu viel verlangt. Stattdessen ging es immer weiter, nahm nie ein Ende, wurde im Gegenteil immer schlimmer. Keine ihrer Anstrengungen zählte im Endeffekt, alles an ihrem Leben stellte sich als hässlich, als mühsam und ärgerlich heraus. Am ärgerlichsten blieb jedoch, dass er gezwungen war, Elliot dabei zuzusehen, wie der in eine Falle lief, von der er nicht einmal sicher wusste, ob es sich um eine solche handelte. Er konnte sich irren, hatte sich zu oft geirrt. Und Elliot oft genug Recht behalten. Warum sollte der auch nicht glauben, dass Nicholas in Ordnung war? Auf ihrer Seite stand? Keine Hintergedanken hatte? Wenn er doch mit seinem Bruder einen Sohn Satans als Verbündeten akzeptierte. Warum also nicht? 

Lucien stoppte seinen Lauf, beugte sich nach vorne und stützte den Oberkörper mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Er beobachtete die Wolken weißen Atems, die er keuchend ausstieß, beobachtete, wie sie in die Höhe stiegen und sich in der Dunkelheit auflösten, bevor sie eins mit ihr wurden. Was für einen Sinn hatte das alles? Welchen Sinn hatten seine Grübeleien je gehabt? Er schüttelte den Kopf, richtete sich auf und strich sich die schweißnassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Trotz der Kälte hatte er sein Sweatshirt durchgeschwitzt. Seine Lungen schmerzten und sein Atem ging immer noch stoßweise.  
Bis derselbe stockte und Lucien in der Bewegung erstarrte. Das undeutliche Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, beschlich ihn. Es war, als bohrten sich Augen in seinen Rücken, in seinen Nacken. Er fuhr herum, blinzelte in die Nacht, nur um Nicholas‘ süffisantem Lächeln zu begegnen. Der lehnte an einem Baum, die Kapuze zurückgeschoben. Seine Augen glitzerten gelblich und Lucien erwachte aus der Starre und wich zurück.  
"Keine Sorge, Luc", sagte Nicholas und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir etwas antun würde."  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll", murmelte Lucien ehrlich.  
Nicholas nickte. "Verstehe. Mit ein wenig Vorsicht fährst du sicher nicht schlecht." Er stieß sich von dem Baum ab und ging einen Schritt auf Lucien zu, der seinerseits weiter zurückwich.  
"Aber keine Angst, Junge. Denn was sollte Elliot von mir denken, wenn ich seine Verwandtschaft anfalle?" Er lachte heiser, amüsierte sich offensichtlich.  
Lucien atmete aus, ruhiger. "Kommt auf die Verwandtschaft an", bemerkte er trocken und Nicholas lachte lauter. "Aber klar doch. Elliot hat mir davon erzählt." Er neigte den Kopf schief. "Blut ist eben doch nicht alles." Seine Augen glitzerten heller und Lucien glaubte zu bemerken, dass Nicholas‘ Blick seinen Nacken und Hals fixierte.  
"Wie auch immer." Nicholas richtete sich abrupt auf. "Ich würde dir nichts tun, egal was Elliot davon hält." Das klang verhältnismäßig ehrlich, weshalb Lucien erneut mit Ehrlichkeit konterte.  
"Das kann ich nicht unbedingt auch von mir behaupten."  
Nicholas lachte wieder, schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber sicher, der beinharte Dämonenjäger. Ich hab davon gehört." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nichtsdestotrotz, wenn Elliot seine Prioritäten ändern kann, wirst du das doch allemal schaffen."  
Lucien runzelte die Stirn. "Das hat er dir auch erzählt?"  
Nicholas kam näher und dieses Mal blieb Lucien stehen. "Elliot hat mir alles erzählt", sagte Nicholas leise. "Die Nächte auf der Jagd ziehen sich. Da gab es welche, die nicht enden wollten. In denen das Feuer immer wieder ausging, in denen es kalt war und keine Hoffnung existierte. In der man alles tat, um sich von der Angst und der Verzweiflung abzulenken." Er richtete sich wieder auf, seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Elliot hat mir alles erzählt. Es tat ihm gut. Ich denke, dass er einiges los geworden ist."  
"Wie schön für ihn." Lucien verbarg den Sarkasmus in seinen Worten keineswegs.  
"Ach Luc", Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du gönnst es ihm nicht? Du meinst, dass, solange du unglücklich bist, Elliot es auch sein sollte?"  
"Das ist nicht wahr." Lucien fuhr auf. "Ich wünsche mir, dass er glücklich ist. Ich habe nie etwas anderes gewollt."  
Nicholas schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Was redest du dir ein? Das einzige Mal, dass du ihm einen uneigennützigen Rat gabst, war damals, als du ihn drängtest, dich zurückzulassen und die Rache zu suchen, nach der er sich verzehrte. Du wusstest ganz genau, dass er das alleine bewältigen musste. Dass dein Zorn zu wild, zu unkontrolliert war, als dass du für euer beider Sicherheit hättest garantieren können. Und du wusstest, dass er zurückkehren würde."  
„Das ist nicht wahr", beharrte Lucien.  
Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ob es das ist. Und später dann, als er nach so viel Tod und Blut dennoch unverrichteter Dinge zurückkam, hast du ihm nicht erzählt, wie grausam deine eigene Rache aussah, wie die Wut deines Vaters in dir tobte, und du Angst verspürtest, Elliot in einem Anfall zu zerreißen.  
"So war das nicht." Lucien biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Ach Luc." Der Vampir lächelte. "Mir brauchst du nichts vorzumachen. Ich weiß doch, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man weglaufen will, weglaufen muss. Wenn Rücksicht nicht mehr existiert, wenn alles verschwimmt und nur noch man selbst und die eigenen Wünsche und Begierden zählen."  
"Halt den Mund!" Die Worte quollen aus seinem Mund, atmeten zu viel des Hasses, den er empfand.  
"Ah." Nicholas hob die Augenbrauen. "Da ist er ja, der zornige Lucien. Der Junge, den manche Dämonen sich immer noch als ihren Anführer wünschen. Wenigstens, wenn man bedenkt, wer sich jetzt so als Anführer aufspielt, welche Absurditäten der Unterwelt sich um den Thron streiten."  
Lucien hatte genug gehört, drehte sich um. Doch bevor er gehen konnte, packte ihn eine kalte Hand am Arm.  
"Lass mich los", zischte Lucien und versuchte, sich zu befreien. Unglücklicherweise stellte er fest, dass Nicholas stärker war als er, weitaus stärker. Der Vampir hielt ihn mit Leichtigkeit fest, zog ihn sogar ein Stück näher, um in sein Ohr zu flüstern.  
"Lucien, Luc", wisperte er. "Vor mir musst du dich nicht verstecken. Ich werde es auch nicht vor dir tun."  
"Was soll der Blödsinn", brachte Lucien gepresst hervor. "Was hast du vor mit Elliot?"  
"Mit Elliot?" Nicholas lachte, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit Elliot habe ich nichts vor."  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?“ Lucien spürte, wie die Wut stärker in ihm aufflammte. „Seit Wochen schleichst du um uns herum, lockst Elliot auf Gott weiß welch abstruse Jagdausflüge, ziehst ihn in deine Geschichten hinein und lachst dir ins Fäustchen, wenn du dir vorstellst, wie leicht es ist, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben.“  
„Oha!“ Nicholas stand starr, doch seinen Griff lockerte er nicht. „Mir scheint, du hast eine Menge darüber nachgedacht, ist es nicht so?“  
„Er ist mein Bruder.“ Lucien biss die Zähne zusammen, unternahm einen weiteren, vergeblichen Versuch, sich zu befreien.  
„Nun – das weiß ich.“ Nicholas starrte ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten golden trotz der Dunkelheit, die sie beide umgab.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, dass du ihn verlierst.“ Er leckte sich über die Oberlippe. „Ich begreife nur nicht, warum du ihn immer wieder wegstößt, ihn immer wieder von Neuem enttäuscht. Wenn er dir so wichtig ist.“ Nicholas zwinkerte Lucien zu. „Das scheint mir kontraproduktiv, ist es nicht so?“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung. Und jetzt lass mich los.“  
Lucien zerrte erneut, doch Nicholas lachte nur, nahm seinen anderen Arm zu Hilfe, um ihn in einem schraubstockartigen Griff zu halten. Luciens Wut wuchs mit seiner Hilflosigkeit, mit der Erkenntnis der Kraft, die seiner weit überlegen war. Zudem schien Nicholas jeden Trick zu kennen, den Lucien anwandte, um sich zu befreien. Was kein Wunder darstellte, hatte er doch dieselbe Schule wie Elliot durchlaufen, und Elliot, der ja alles mit Nicholas geteilt hatte, war wohl eifrig dabei gewesen, den Vampir in die Technik eines Jägers einzuweisen. Der Gedanke stachelte Luciens Zorn weiter an und er spürte, wie er, gezwungen in die Unbeweglichkeit, zitterte. 

Nicholas hielt ihn fester, sein Mund erneut nahe an Luciens Ohr. „Du frierst“, flüsterte er und Lucien erstarrte, als eine kalte Zunge seine Haut berührte. Tatsächlich merkte er erst jetzt, dass die Kleidung nun unangenehm kalt an seinem Körper klebte, den auskühlte. Nicholas’ eisiger Griff, die Kälte des Vampirs schmerzten und Luciens Atem gefror in der Luft.  
„Du solltest nicht frieren“, murmelte Nicholas und Lucien fühlte raue Lippen an seinem Hals.  
‚Vampir‘, warnte ihn sein Verstand, doch das Wort verlor seinen Sinn, löste sich auf wie Seufzer in der Nacht.  
„Du weißt noch, wie es sich anfühlt“, flüsterte Nicholas. „Wie die Droge dein Blut wärmt. Wie sie dir Kraft und Stärke verleiht. Wie alles andere unwichtig wird, nichts bedeutet. Elliot hat das nie begriffen. Es steckt zu viel von einem Engel in ihm.“  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich gegen Luciens Haut, gegen seinen Puls. „Wenn jemand die Verlockung verstehen kann, dann bist du es.“  
Luciens Augen schlossen sich. Er bebte, sein Körper zuckte kaum merklich, festgehalten von Nicholas’ starken Händen.  
Die Kälte lähmte ihn mehr noch als Nicholas’ Griff, bis er nicht wusste, ob er sich überhaupt noch befreien wollte.  
„So ist es gut“, wisperte Nicholas. Spitze Zähne bohrten sich in Luciens Hals und sein Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus, begann dann in einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu schlagen. Doch seine Haut blieb heil und glatt, als Nicholas über die Spur leckte, die seine Zähne nur für einen Augenblick angedeutet hatten. „Ich kann es schmecken.“ Nicholas’ Worte endeten in einem leisen Stöhnen. „Dämonenblut. Du trägst es in dir. Jede deiner Poren strömt es aus. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Luzifer seinen Sohn bei sich haben will, warum er nicht von dir lassen kann.“  
„Luzifer!“ Lucien erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Was hast du mit ihm zu schaffen?“ Er wehrte sich, trat und schlug, und für einen Moment gelang es ihm um ein Haar, Nicholas abzuschütteln. Doch der gewann die Kontrolle nur allzu schnell wieder zurück, warf sich auf Lucien und riss sie beide zu Boden.  
Die Erde war kalt und feucht, drang in seine Kleidung, bis Lucien spürte, wie sie sich mit der Schicht des Schweißes vermischte. Eis umfing ihn. Nicholas’ schwerer Körper presste ihn mit der dem Vampir eigenen Kälte in den Boden. Nicholas’ Lippen fanden erneut seinen Hals. Trotz des Gewichts auf ihm, zuckte Lucien mit einem letzten Aufbäumen des Selbsterhaltungstriebes, doch Nicholas war zu stark. Das Zucken verwandelte sich in ein Schaudern, das Lucien schütteln wollte, doch nicht gegen Nicholas ankam, dessen Zähne sich erneut in seine Haut bohrten, den Widerstand durchbrachen.  
„Kein Luzifer“, keuchte Nicholas gegen seinen Hals. „Niemand interessiert sich für abgehalfterte Erzengel. Niemand will etwas von veralteten Mythologien wissen. Das hier ist anders. Das ist echt.“  
Lucien spürte Nicholas’ Unterleib, der sich mit der eindeutigen Antwort gegen seinen presste. Er spürte den harten Schwanz, der sich durch die nasse Kleidung gegen seinen rieb, eine unwillkommene Reaktion erzeugte. Er stöhnte auf, als Nicholas die blutigen Lippen von Luciens Kehle löste, den Laut mit seinem Mund erstickte, seine Lippen auf Luciens legte, mit seiner Zunge viel zu leicht in die weiche Höhle eindrang.  
Doch scheinbar in eben demselben Augenblick, vielleicht früher, vielleicht später hob sich die Schwere von Lucien.  
Er keuchte, als er plötzlich von dem Gewicht auf ihm befreit war, das Rascheln der Blätter hörte, die schnellen Schritte und Nicholas, der zurückwich. Nur der Geschmack nach Salz und Kupfer blieb zurück, glich einer Illusion.  
Mit einem ächzenden Laut stützte Lucien sich auf die Ellbogen, kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die Nacht ab. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Nicholas’ bleiche Haut zu erkennen. Doch war die aufblitzende Helligkeit schneller verschwunden, als seine Sinne sie registrieren konnten, wusste Lucien nun nicht mehr, ob er sich die letzten Minuten, Sekunden nur eingebildet hatte.  
Mühsam richtete er sich weiter auf, kam auf die Füße. Seine Glieder schmerzten und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, wischte seine Hände an der Hose ab, immer wieder, ohne wirklich zu glauben, dass sich der Schmutz, die Erde und die Kälte entfernen ließen. 

Der Rückweg zog sich in die Länge. Lucien wusste nicht, ob bereits Stunden vergangen waren, als er das Motel erreichte. Er fror erbärmlich. Es musste Jahre her sein, dass er derart gefroren hatte. Damals, als Kind vielleicht, als Jugendlicher, wenn er schneller gewachsen war, als er seinen Körper mit Nahrung versorgen konnte.  
Er öffnete die Tür, und Elliot saß auf dem Teppich vor dem Bett, den Kopf gegen das Fußende zurückgelegt, die Beine ausgestreckt und den Blick auf den flimmernden Fernseher gerichtet. Zwei Bierflaschen lagen neben ihm, eine hielt er in der Hand. Auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Flasche Whiskey zusammen mit zwei Gläsern.  
Elliots Kopf rollte zur Seite. „Da bist du ja endlich. Wo zum Teufel hast du dich rumgetrieben?“  
Erst in diesem Moment sah es aus, als registriere er Luciens Erscheinung und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.  
"Du siehst übel aus", stellte er fest und setzte die Flasche mit einem Klirren neben dem Teppich auf dem Holzboden ab. "Was hast du angestellt?"  
Lucien griff sich unwillkürlich an den Hals, fühlte den klammen Stoff, der die Wunde bedeckte.  
"Ausgerutscht", murmelte er. "Es regnet."  
"Luc, Luc!" Elliot schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal ist es, als könnte man dich nicht alleine lassen." Er grinste, und Lucien - trotz des Schleiers, der ihn umfing - bemerkte die Unsicherheit in Elliots Blick, verstand die unausgesprochene und unverdiente Entschuldigung in seinen Worten. Beides wog schwer auf seinem Herz und er sah zur Seite, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.  
"Ich geh duschen", sagte er leise und ignorierte Elliots Worte.  
"Hier ist Whiskey", sagte der und Lucien spürte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Elliot die Flasche wieder hochnahm, erneut an seinen Mund setzte. Er roch das Bier auf Elliots Lippen und den Whiskey, der in einem der Gläser gestanden hatte. Er fühlte die Wärme in Elliots Magen, als sei es seine eigene, den Nebel, der die Gedanken des Bruders umgab, so anders als die bleierne Schwere, die ihn selbst umfing. Und er verstand, dass Elliot seine Hand ausstreckte, wie schon so oft zuvor, dass er vergessen wollte, vergessen hatte, was sie in Eifer und Verblendung einander vorwarfen. Immer wieder, doch immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis.  
Langsam, mühsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, darauf bedacht, sich die Schwäche nicht anmerken zu lassen, die ihn nun, da das Adrenalin nicht mehr durch seine Adern tobte, mit Macht überfiel.  
Erst als er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich schloss, atmete er auf, lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen, wartete, bis die zu schnellen, zu oberflächlichen Herzschläge sich beruhigten.  
Das war beileibe nicht sein erster Blutverlust. Und er, verdammt noch mal, stärker als Elliot oder Nicholas oder Amaniel vermuteten. Stark genug, um Elliot seine Illusionen zu lassen. Um zu verstehen, dass der mit Nicholas’ Ausrasten nicht zurechtkäme. Dass Elliot nicht anders könnte, als Lucien verantwortlich zu machen, sollte er davon erfahren. Letztendlich musste Lucien schuldig sein, Lucien und der Teil von ihm, den keiner von ihnen über die Jahre hinweg vergessen hatte. Vor dem Amaniel immer noch auf der Hut war, egal wie sehr der widersprach.  
Lucien sah es in Amaniels Blicken, wenn der glaubte, unbeobachtet zu sein. Er las in ihnen wie in einem Buch, unauslöschlich eingestanzte Worte. Von Luzifer, Verrat und bösem Blut. Davon, dass Lucien bereits vor seiner Geburt verflucht worden war, und dass, egal was er versuchte, es unmöglich war, dagegen etwas auszurichten.  
Wenn er einen Zweifel an der Endgültigkeit seines Schicksals gehegt hatte, dann waren es Nicholas’ Worte, die diese zunichtemachten, nicht zum ersten und nicht zum letzten Mal. Sein Blut war vergiftet und Luzifer saß ihm in den Knochen, hatte für immer einen Abdruck auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. 

Langsam, wie in Trance, streifte Lucien seine Kleidung ab, ließ einen nassen Haufen auf kalten Fliesen zurück, und stieg in die Dusche.  
Er spürte das Wasser kaum, das über ihn hinweg rann, beobachtete die rote Färbung des Strudels, der sich bildete, bevor er im Abfluss verschwand. Als ihm endlich wärmer wurde, kehrte der Schmerz in seinem Nacken zurück.  
"Lucien, bist du ins Waschbecken gefallen?" Elliots Stimme klang dumpf und Lucien schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete nicht. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er das Wasser abstellte und aus der Dusche kletterte, sich vorsichtig abtrocknete und die Wunde betrachtete, bevor er sie versorgte, das Blut aus der ohnehin bereits nassen Kleidung spülte, und das Badezimmer verließ.  
"Du bist blass", sagte Elliot und an dem unsteten Blick erkannte Lucien, noch bevor er die Flaschen zählte, dass Elliot mehr als genug hatte. Engel mochten nichts von Drogen verstehen, aber mit Alkohol kannten sie sich aus.  
Lucien nickte, zuckte mit den Schultern, verzog das Gesicht, als die Haut unter dem Verband und dem Handtuch, das er um den Hals geschlungen hatte, spannte.  
Elliot seufzte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Bildschirm. "Du weißt schon, dass es nicht leicht ist", brummte er schließlich. "Da geb ich mir Mühe und du hörst nicht auf zu schmollen."  
Lucien wandte sich ab, suchte nach frischer Kleidung in seinem Rucksack und sank schließlich in sein Bett. Den Rücken abgewandt, rollte er sich zusammen, ignorierte das nasse Haar und die Schauer, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit durchliefen, jedes Mal, wenn es ihm nicht rechtzeitig gelang, die Erinnerung an Nicholas’ Zähne abzustellen.  
*

Es war nicht schwer am folgenden Morgen zur Normalität zurückzukehren. Es war das, was sie immer taten. Für Elliot womöglich noch einfacher, hatte der doch jede Erinnerung an die Nacht verloren, fiel es ihm leicht, jede Erinnerung an eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu verdrängen. Auch tat sich eine neue Spur in ihrem Fall auf und Lucien biss sich auf die Lippen, um zu vermeiden, dass er sich danach erkundigte, ob Elliot Nicholas hinzuziehen wollte. Vieles sprach dafür, dass Vampire involviert waren. Wenn es einen Grund gab, Nicholas zu kontaktieren, dann war es der. Doch als ob Elliot nun Luciens kritische Augen spürte, handelte er anders als erwartet.  
*

 

"Was ist los?"  
Lucien fuhr zusammen. Ein Blick nach links bestätigte seine Vermutung und er atmete langsam aus. "Amaniel."  
Amaniel drehte sich im Fahrersitz des Wagens, den Elliot vor gut fünf Minuten verlassen hatte. Er sah Lucien prüfend an. "Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht."  
Lucien verdrehte die Augen. "Das wäre ja ganz was Neues."  
Amaniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen. Wo ist Elliot?"  
Luciens Schultern sanken herab. "Befragt die Verkäuferin. Er meinte, wenn wir zu zweit auftauchen, wäre sie eingeschüchtert. Wahrscheinlich hat er recht." Er betrachtete seine Hände, verschränkte die im Schoß.  
"Und das dauert", stellte Amaniel fest.  
Lucien verzog den Mund. "Je nachdem, ob er sie auf einen Kaffee einlädt oder auf etwas anderes." Es sollte nicht so ärgerlich klingen, wie es ihm vorkam.  
"Und du?" Amaniel betrachtete ihn erneut mit diesem prüfenden Blick. "Ich erinnere mich, dass du gewohnt bist, die Zeit zu nutzen."  
"Tatsächlich." Lucien rieb seinen Daumen. "Ich fühle mich nicht danach."  
"Tatsächlich", wiederholte Amaniel seine Antwort. "Mit dir stimmt etwas nicht. Was ist es?"  
Lucien seufzte. "Ich glaube eher, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Woher diese plötzliche Besorgnis?"  
"Ich sorge mich immer um euch", berichtigte Amaniel.  
Lucien lächelte bitter. "Um Elliot, würde ich sagen. Wenn du mich holst, dann, weil Elliot Hilfe braucht. Du weißt noch - euer spezielles Band?"  
"Das ist nicht wahr", erwiderte Amaniel. "Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Ihr beide wichtig seid."  
"Ja sicher." Lucien schloss die Augen. "Der Familienfluch. Gut und Böse. Die Suche nach dem Gleichgewicht der Kräfte."  
Amaniel schwieg und Lucien öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um den Blick des Engels erneut auf sich gerichtet zu finden.  
"Hat es mit dem Fall zu tun?", fragte Amaniel.  
"Den Vampiren, die aufhören sich zu verstecken?" Lucien schüttelte den Kopf, nickte gleich darauf. "Was weiß ich? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."  
"Dann ist es Nicholas", schloss Amaniel messerscharf und Luciens Kopf hob sich, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Amaniel starrte ihn an. "Ich dachte darüber nach, was du gesagt hast", fügte der Engel hinzu. "Auch wenn ich Nicholas für ein unbedeutendes Licht halte, für einen Anker, an den Elliot sich nur noch aus Gewohnheit klammert, macht mir Sorgen, dass der Vampir noch in der Nähe ist. Für seine Art wäre es logischer, sich fortzubewegen, Gleichgesinnte zu suchen. Vampire sind nicht dafür geschaffen, alleine zu sein. Was erklärt, warum er sich an Elliot hängt, aber nicht, warum er an einem Ort bleibt."  
"Woher weißt du, dass er in der Nähe ist."  
Amaniel legte den Kopf schief. "Ich wusste es nicht."  
Lucien blinzelte verunsichert. "Nicholas ist, wenigstens laut Elliot, kein normaler Vampir."  
"Das ist er sicher nicht", stimmte Amaniel zu. "Sonst hätte er sich längst den Vampiren angeschlossen, denen ihr auf der Spur seid. Die eigentlich Angst haben sollten, nachdem Elliot in einem anderen Teil der Welt ihre Art fast ausgelöscht hat."  
Lucien sah Amaniel nicht an. "Was glaubst du, was Nicholas mit Elliot vorhat?"  
Amaniel betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Elliot hat vor zwei Tagen ihre Freundschaft abgebrochen, wusstest du das?"  
"Abgebrochen?" Lucien schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Als ihm klar wurde, dass dich die Anwesenheit des Vampirs belastet, fühlte er sich quasi verpflichtet, dieses Opfer zu bringen."  
"Ein Opfer?" Lucien verschluckte sich fast an dem Wort. "Das ist idiotisch."  
Amaniel verzog den Mund. "Schwer zu sagen. Schwerer noch abzusehen, wie Nicholas reagieren wird. Oder bereits reagiert hat."  
"Was soll das wieder bedeuten?" Die Worte stolperten aus Luciens Mund, bevor er sie zensieren konnte.  
Amaniel nickte langsam. "Er mag sich anders verhalten als ein Durchschnittsvampir, aber letztendlich kann er nicht abschütteln, was ihn ausmacht. Das müsstest du doch verstehen."  
Lucien kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er verstand sehr gut, mehr als Amaniel erahnte.  
"Danke", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Ich hatte es fast vergessen."  
Amaniel runzelte die Stirn. "Das gehört zu dir, deine Vergangenheit, dein Erbe macht dich aus, wie jeden anderen."  
Lucien atmete mit einem Seufzer aus. "Aber sicher. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, warum du mir all das erzählst. Nicholas ist Elliots Problem."  
Amaniel schwieg einen Augenblick. "Ich kann mich irren", sagte er langsam. "Aber Nicholas ist nicht dumm. Wenn er nach einer Schwachstelle in Elliots Psyche sucht, wird er sie finden."  
"Jetzt bin ich schon eine Schwachstelle", murmelte Lucien und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, wie du weißt."  
"Tatsächlich." Amaniels Blick glitt über Luciens Körper, bis der sich unbehaglich in seinem Sitz wand. "Was, was ist los?"  
Amaniel seufzte. "Du bist dünner geworden. Und blass. Nicht zu vergessen, du warst lang auf dich gestellt."  
"Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist", schnappte Lucien zurück, "ich halte mich ganz gut."  
Amaniel antwortete nicht, sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster. "Ihr zwei seid so schwierig", meinte er schließlich. "Verstockt, dass es schlimmer nicht geht. Unglücklicherweise kann ich in keinen von euch hineinsehen. Und letztendlich hab ich auch genug von euren Spielchen. Es kommt mir vor, als wolltet ihr es euch absichtlich gegenseitig schwer machen."  
"Du musst es ja wissen", zischte Lucien zurück.  
"Leider nicht", bedauerte Amaniel. "Ich kann nur raten. Und euch beibringen, dass die Situation schwierig genug ist, wie sie sich zeigt.“  
"Als ob wir das nicht sehr gut wüssten." Lucien war selbst erstaunt über das Gift, das aus seinen Worten tropfte. Dass sein Ärger so plötzlich und vor allem ausgerechnet im Angesicht des Engels hervorkroch, kam überraschend. Und zu seiner größeren Verwunderung spürte er mit dem Zorn eine Befreiung. Als sei er endlich imstande, die Zurückhaltung und den steten Respekt, den er immer noch mit Amaniel verband, abzuschütteln.  
Amaniel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Entgegen manchen Meinungen bin ich weder allwissend, noch kann ich Gedanken lesen."  
Lucien lächelte schief. "Dann hör einfach auf, so zu tun, als wüsstest du alles besser als wir."  
Amaniel sah ihn merkwürdig an. "Wir beide haben unterschiedliche Ausgangspunkte", bemerkte er sachlich. "Dass mein Gesichtskreis erweitert ist, stimmt ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass euer Einfluss noch lange nicht abgemessen werden kann."  
Lucien presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Elliots vielleicht. Er ist der Sohn des Himmels. Mein Einfluss ist wohl ausgereizt." Er stöhnte leise und bitter auf.  
"Was meinst du?" Amaniel betrachtete ihn irritiert. "Keiner von uns weiß, was die Zukunft bringt."  
"Aber aus der Vergangenheit lassen sich Schlüsse ziehen", bemerkte Lucien.  
Amaniel wandte den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. "Denk das nicht", meinte er leiser. "In dem Fall dürfte auch ich nicht auf Vergebung hoffen. Ich bin gefallen, weil ich mich zu eng an Elliot gebunden habe, zu offen war. Der Himmel ist streng, was seine Geheimnisse angeht. Doch wenn unser Glaube uns eines lehrt, dann ist das die Bedeutung von Vertrauen und Vergebung. Also vertraue, Lucien."  
"Wem", antwortete der mehr zu sich selbst. Ich habe mein Leben lang gehofft, vertraut, versucht, mir einen Glauben zu erhalten, darum gekämpft. Es wollte mir nicht in den Kopf, dass wir mit Dämonen, Tod, Verderben und der Hölle allein gelassen werden. Und dann kamst du und ich wusste, dass Engel existieren. Ein Teil von mir glaubte noch an euch, da hatte Elliot bereits jede Hoffnung verloren. Ein Teil von mir glaubt immer noch, zumindest an dich."  
"An mich?" Zweifel schlichen sich in Amaniels Stimme.  
"Natürlich an dich", bemerkte Lucien. "Du hast Elliot gerettet. Ohne dich hätte er die Jagd nicht überlebt. Er hat mir erzählt, wie du ihn aus dem Kampf gezogen hast. Ohne Rücksicht auf Erlaubnis oder Verbot von oben. Für ihn hast du dir den Ärger des Himmels zugezogen. Wie könnte ich anders, als an dich zu glauben? An das Gute."  
Amaniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach allem, was ich getan habe, was ich zu dir gesagt habe? Wie oft ich dich als verdammt oder gar als Teufelsbrut bezeichnete?"  
In Luciens Wangen bildeten sich einen kurzen Augenblick lang Grübchen. "Mit wem redest du wohl? Wenn jemand weiß, wie leicht es sein kann, den falschen Weg zu gehen, sich selbst und anderen die Hölle auf Erden zu erbauen, dann bin das sicher ich."  
"Aber du glaubst nicht, dass dir vergeben wird", bemerkte Amaniel nachdenklich. "Wieso vergibst du dann mir?"  
Lucien runzelte die Stirn. "Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, irgendjemandem zu vergeben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem bin ich mir in den wenigsten Fällen noch sicher."  
Amaniel hob die Augenbrauen. "Du bist dir sicher, dass Elliot ohne Schuld ist. Du siehst in mir noch den Engel. Nur was dich selbst angeht, zweifelst du."  
Lucien strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Und wenn schon. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst."  
"Dass du dich nicht aufgibst", drängte Amaniel. "Es kommt mir vor, als hättest du das getan, als ob du nur auf einen Auslöser wartest, um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Oder als wäre dir der Auslöser längst begegnet."  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." Lucien biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
"Elliot braucht dich", sagte Amaniel und Lucien schnaubte. "Elliot kommt ohne mich zurecht. Er hat vor vielen Jahren schon gelernt, dass ich ihm sein Leben, seine Aufgabe nur erschwere. Hätte er mich vergessen, wäre nie zurückgekehrt, sähe die Welt weitaus besser aus, für uns alle."  
Amaniel atmete aus. "Alles, was aus Liebe getan wird, besitzt seine Berechtigung und sollte nicht bereut werden."  
"Wie schön", bemerkte Lucien. "Und wie falsch." Er schüttelte sich. "Aber als Engel musst du wohl so denken."  
Amaniel schwieg und auf einmal senkten sich Luft wie Schweigen bleischwer auf Lucien, quetschten seine Lungen zusammen und erschwerten ihm das Atmen. Er wich Amaniels Blick aus. Auf einmal schien ihm, als werde es dunkler, als käme ein kühler Wind auf, der durch die Ritzen und Spalten des Wagens drang und ihn frösteln ließ. Der ohnehin bereits schwindende Zorn auf den Engel, auf sein Schicksal wich einer Verzweiflung, die ihm nur zu bekannt war. Die Taubheit, in die er sich während seiner Zeit der Einsamkeit und auch noch danach zurückgezogen hatte, schmerzte mit neuer Intensität. Das Gefühl, dem er entfliehen wollte, kehrte zurück, vertrieb den Nebel und schnitt mit gläserner Härte in sein Fleisch. Er zitterte und auf einmal konnte er Amaniels Nähe nicht mehr ertragen.  
Luciens in langen Jahren aufgebaute Schutzmauer, hinter der er gewohnt war zu verstecken, was niemand wissen durfte, brach ein. Er stemmte die Tür auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne einen Blick zurück, hastete er aus dem Wagen, drehte sich nicht um, lief einfach weiter. Ohne Plan, ohne Ziel. Weg von Amaniel und seinem bohrenden Blick, weg von Elliot und dessen felsenfesten Überzeugungen, Plänen und Forderungen. Weg von ungelösten Fragen, von Zweifeln und Schuld, weg von allem. 

 

„Lucien, Luc, was machst du?“  
Er hielt inne, keuchte, blinzelte. Ein Rückblick, ein Albtraum, nichts anderes. Er drehte sich um sich selbst. Die Welt war grau und verschwommen. Und wieder diese Stimme.  
„Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst, dass du mich suchst.“ Ein tiefes, heiseres Lachen ließ ihn erschauern.  
„Wer ist da?“, er verschluckte die Worte, bevor sie über seine Lippen kamen, wusste, wer sich bei ihm befand, und wollte es doch nicht wissen.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi. Er schwankte, kippte, versuchte, sich zu stützen. Seine Hände rutschten von rauer Rinde ab, schürften die oberen Hautschichten auf.  
Das leichte Brennen ließ ihn zu Bewusstsein kommen. Seine Lippen waren trocken, er benetzte sie mit seiner Zunge und als er wieder aufsah, stand Nicholas vor ihm. Wie nur einen Tag zuvor und doch anders. Breitbeinig, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, betrachtete er Lucien hungrig.  
„Was willst du?“ Lucien versuchte, sich zu bewegen, sich umzudrehen, wollte einfach gehen, erneut davon laufen. Doch seine Glieder gehorchten nicht.  
Nicholas schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Aber Luc, hast du wirklich alles vergessen? Alle Süchtigen kehren zurück, wenn sie es einmal gespürt haben, wenn sie nur ein einziges Mal gekostet haben. Oder war das bei dir anders?“  
„Was … was weißt davon?“, krächzte Lucien. Seine Augen brannten, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr schließen. Nicholas’ wässriger Blick hielt seinen fest, ließ ihn nicht los.  
„Ich weiß alles von deiner kleinen Schwäche“, lächelte Nicholas. „Auch sonst weiß ich alles, jedes Detail, jede Kleinigkeit, alles, was du mit deinem Bruder geteilt hast.“ Er lachte leise. „Die Nächte sind lang im Fegefeuer. Und Elliot redet gerne, besonders gerne über dich.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte Lucien. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum dich das interessiert. Du gabst vor, Elliots Freund zu sein, sein Verbündeter, er vertraut dir.“  
„Ach Luc.“ Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch wie Elliot ist. Früher oder später stößt er einen von sich. Er verachtet alles, was nicht hundertprozentig seinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er auf lange Sicht vorhatte, den Vampir zu behalten?"  
Lucien hustete. "Es hörte sich so an."  
Nicholas schnaubte. "Der Krieg erschafft seltsame Verbindungen. Doch ohne das Feuer, ohne die Bedrohung, ohne Monster, die 24 Stunden am Tag um dich lauern, kehren über Jahre eingeprägte Überzeugungen zurück. Du weißt selbst, was euer Vater in Elliots Seele gepflanzt hat. Wie sein Tod ihn prägte. Das verschwindet nicht, wenigstens nicht auf lange Sicht."  
"Selbst wenn." Lucien fuhr sich über die Stirn. "Was willst du dann noch hier? Willst du ihn zurück? Seine Hilfe? Dann geh zu ihm."  
Nicholas lächelte schief. "Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht, nicht mehr. Ich habe etwas Besseres."  
Lucien wich zurück. "Verschwinde."  
Plötzlich stand Nicholas nahe vor ihm, nahe genug, dass Lucien die Kälte des Vampirs wie seine eigene spürte. Nicholas’ Lippen bewegten sich an seinem Ohr. "Das willst du nicht wirklich. Da schlummert ein ganz anderer Wunsch in dir, einer, den du nicht leugnen kannst."  
"Sicher nicht", presste Lucien hervor, doch seine Beine wollten dem Wunsch sich fortzubewegen, nicht gehorchen. Wie festgewachsen stemmten sie sich in die Erde und schlimmer noch: Lucien spürte, wie jede Faser seines Herzens, seiner Seele, seines Körpers sich nach dem Vampir sehnte. 

Das konnte nicht sein, er verabscheute Nicholas. Er traute ihm nicht und er hatte Recht damit. Doch wich dieser Teil seines Selbst zurück, schrumpfte zu einem Rest von Bewusstsein, das nichts gegen die neu entfachte Gier auszurichten vermochte.  
Anders noch als zu der Zeit, in der die Sucht seinen Körper übernommen, ihn nur als hilflosen Beobachter zurückgelassen hatte, um über ihn zu lachen, fehlte ihm nun jeder noch so geringe Anflug einer Stärke, die den Widerstand ermöglichte. Damals besaß er einen Grund für den Kampf, den Willen zur Hoffnung. Doch der Wille existierte nicht mehr, weniger noch die Hoffnung. Schlimmer, er sah keines von beidem, nicht einmal in weiter Ferne.  
Nicholas hatte Recht, Elliot würde ihn wieder zurückweisen, egal was er tat, egal, wie er sich entschied, wie sehr er sich bemühte. In Elliots Augen versagte er früher oder später, und das unvermeidlich. Er lief weg, wurde abhängig, beging Fehler und erschwerte Elliot seinen Weg ins Licht.  
Nachzugeben wäre so viel einfacher, bot sich an, lag in einer düsteren Verlockung vor Lucien. Sich fallen zu lassen, aufzugeben, den Kampf zu beenden, die Dunkelheit siegen zu lassen, erschien Lucien auf einmal als die einzige Lösung, die einzige Zukunft, die ihn erwartete. Und dies mit offenen Armen. 

Er senkte den Kopf. Eisige Finger entfernten den Verband, entblößten die mit einem Mal unerträglich juckende Wunde.  
Nicholas lächelte. Lucien fühlte das Lächeln auf den kalten Lippen, die sich gegen seinen Hals pressten. Er schloss die Augen, wartete auf den Schmerz, seufzte, als spitze Zähne die Barriere durchbrachen. Das Jucken endete mit dem ersten Schluck, den Nicholas nahm, der ihm das Gefühl zurückbrachte, das er die letzten Stunden verdrängt hatte.  
Der Vampir umklammerte Lucien, umgab ihn von allen Seiten, erfüllte ihn mit Kälte. Es war Lucien, als er erwache er, als habe sein Körper, seine Seele seit ihrer letzten Begegnung gewartet, ohne dass sein Verstand es begriffen hatte. Als erfülle Nicholas eine Lücke in ihm, von der nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm aufklaffte.  
Das Bedürfnis sich selbst endgültig aufzugeben war überwältigend und Lucien spürte wie jede Kraft, jede Spannung seinen Körper verließ, wie er in Nicholas’ Armen zusammensackte, von diesem gehalten und umfangen wurde. Seinen Lippen entrang sich ein Stöhnen, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob es seiner Kehle entstammte, oder ob es ihn wie eine höhere Macht umgab, wie ein Sturm schüttelte, wie eine Woge trug.  
Er schwamm auf vertrauten Nebelschwaden, bewegte sich durch Wolken, als das Blut seinen Körper verließ. So sollte das Ende aussehen, dachte er aus der Ferne, aus einem Traum heraus, der vor ihm zurückwich, als er ihn zu greifen suchte. Die Dunkelheit, die Ruhe, die er ersehnte, kamen über ihn. 

 

Ein greller Blitz weckte ihn, sandte einen stechenden Schmerz durch seine Eingeweide und er krümmte sich seitwärts. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lucien, dass er auf dem Boden lag, dass sich harte Erde, spitze Steine in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er stöhnte heiser. Die Augen zu öffnen, schmerzte.  
"Ich bin nicht tot", stieß er unhörbar hervor. Von weitem hörte er Lachen. "Natürlich nicht", sagte Nicholas in seinem Kopf. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir."  
*

Lucien blinzelte. Es war dunkel, nur das Licht einer Straßenlaterne verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er verloren hatte. Doch war er sich sicher, dass er alleine war, die Gasse, in der er sich befand, leer, er selbst im fragwürdigen Schutz eines Containers abgelegt. Es roch nach Müll und Vergessenheit, und Lucien wünschte sich, er könnte ebenfalls vergessen.  
Erst jetzt, verspätet registrierte er das Geräusch, das ihn geweckt hatte, und er tastete nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Ohne sich aufzurichten, konnte er es nicht erreichen, und die Welt drehte sich um ihn, als er es versuchte. Auf allen Vieren kroch er vorwärts, fand wider Erwarten das Telefon und drückte auf Empfang, bevor er wieder zusammensackte. 

„Lucien, Luc?“ Elliots Stimme klang besorgt und Lucien lächelte leicht, ohne den Kopf zu heben, ohne den Grund zu kennen. Er wollte antworten, doch lediglich ein nicht identifizierbares Geräusch entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
„Luc?“ Elliots Stimme wurde drängender und endlich gelang es Lucien zu antworten.  
„Zum Teufel, wo steckst du?“, explodierte Elliot und Lucien schloss die Augen.  
„Ich suche dich den ganzen Tag. Wie kommst du darauf, einfach so zu verschwinden? Aus Amaniel ist nichts herauszubringen. Er sagt nur, du seist komisch gewesen. Als wäre das was Neues. Also was ist los?“  
„Nichts ist los“, ächzte Lucien.  
„Bist du betrunken?“  
Lucien grinste wieder. Typisch Elliot, von sich auf andere zu schließen. Er antwortete nicht, entschied, dass diese Annahme am wenigsten Fragen aufwarf.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dir mitten am Tag das Hirn wegzusaufen? Ich glaub es einfach nicht“, räsonierte Elliot weiter.  
„Seit wann bist du so selbstgerecht?“, flüsterte Lucien heiser.  
„Was?“ Elliot schwieg einen Augenblick, offensichtlich, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
„Bleib wo du bist. Ich orte dich und hol dich ab.“  
Es klickte leise und Lucien atmete aus. Die folgenden Minuten verbrachte er damit, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Schließlich fiel es ihm ein, den Kragen hochzustellen, um den verräterischen Biss zu verbergen. Er atmete ruhig gegen den Schwindel an, darauf bedacht, nicht erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Als er Elliots Schritte erkannte, lächelte er in sich hinein. Die Schritte stoppten vor ihm, doch er ließ den Blick gesenkt.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte Elliot. „Ist es wegen mir?“  
Lucien antwortete nicht und Elliot seufzte, bevor er ihn unter dem Arm packte und mit bemerkenswerter Leichtigkeit hochstemmte. Die letzte Jagd hatte ihm auf jeden Fall kräftigere Muskeln verschafft, gab Lucien schweigend zu.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, als er auf die Füße kam. „Ich bin nur … schwindelig“, ächzte er, als Elliot ihn vorwärts zwang.  
„Sicher ist dir schwindlig“, meinte Elliot knapp. „Auch wenn du es nicht gewohnt bist, dürfte das dennoch nicht dein erster alkoholbedingter Rausch sein. Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass dein anderer Stoff weniger heftig einschlägt.“  
Er hielt inne. „Oder bist du auf Trinken umgestiegen, während ich nicht da war?“ Seine Stimme klang plötzlich weicher, fremd. Beinahe als verstünde er, als sei Alkohol der eine Punkt, der ihm erlaubte, Lucien zu begreifen.  
„Nein.“ Lucien schüttelte den Kopf, doch die Bewegung ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen und er blieb stehen, beugte sich vor, presste die Unterarme gegen den sich verkrampfenden Magen.  
„Hm.“ Elliot wirkte unschlüssig, wartete einen Moment. Doch die Krämpfe verliefen ergebnislos, ließen Lucien erschöpft und schwer atmend zurück. Kraftloser noch als zuvor hing er an Elliots Arm, als der sich endlich entschloss, ihn weiterzuschieben.  
„Mach das nicht noch einmal“, sagte Elliot, als er sich in den Fahrersitz fallen ließ, nachdem er Lucien auf die Rückbank verfrachtet hatte, wo der sich zusammenrollte, die Hand vor den Mund presste und darauf wartete, dass die Übelkeit nachließ. Er sah Elliots Profil, der seinen Kopf zu ihm gedreht hatte, dennoch an ihm vorbeiblickte und sich durch das Haar fuhr, seufzte. „Ich meine, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, fuhr Elliot fort und Lucien blinzelte, bevor er die Augen schloss.  
Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und auch wenn sein Magen leer war, bemühte Lucien sich doch, seinen Atem zu kontrollieren, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden.  
Er erinnerte sich nicht an das Motel, an dem Elliot anhielt, ließ sich von ihm in das Zimmer bringen, das aussah wie all die anderen Zimmer zuvor. Nur dass es weniger Farbe besaß, so grau wirkte, wie Lucien sich fühlte.  
Er sank auf das Bett und Elliot ließ ihn zögernd los, setzte sich dann neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. Mit der anderen fühlte er Luciens Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eiskalt“, sagte er. „Und totenbleich. Sag es mir, wenn die Möglichkeit einer Alkoholvergiftung besteht.“  
Lucien antwortete nicht und Elliot schnupperte betont, verzog die Nase. „Kein Alkohol, aber den Dunst des Müllcontainers hast du mitgebracht.“ Er seufzte, als Lucien nicht reagierte, unbeweglich liegen blieb, froh, dass er sich nicht rühren musste, dass er in dem Grau dahinschwebte, das alles um ihn vereinnahmte. Das Elliots Stimme wie ein Geräusch aus der Ferne klingen ließ, und ihn zusätzlich in den Schlaf lullte. Er schloss die Augen. Ihm war, als packe Elliot ihn unter die Decke, als legte er eine weitere über ihn und stecke die an den Seiten fest. Wie er es getan hatte, als sie Kinder waren, wenn Lucien durchgefroren und zu spät nach Hause kam, wenn Schnee oder Regen seine Kleidung durchtränkten, die Kälte durch die Löcher in seinen Stiefeln und Handschuhen gedrungen war und schmerzte. Er hatte vergessen, wie Elliot am Wasserkocher hantiert und versucht hatte, Tee aufzubrühen oder sich die Finger verbrannte, während er die Wärmeflasche füllte. Hatte vergessen, wie Elliot auf ihn aufgepasst und für ihn gesorgt hatte. Zu lange war das her, zu viel seitdem geschehen, zu tief die Verletzung, von der er bis jetzt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie wie einen klaffenden Abgrund in sich fühlte. Die Augen zu öffnen, gelang ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte, wie er sich dem Abgrund näherte, wie er hineinstürzte und das Bewusstsein verlor.  
*

Als er erwachte, fühlte sich sein Kopf an wie geschwollen. Bevor er das Stöhnen zurückhalten konnte, entwich es gegen das Kissen. Das Geräusch einer Tablette, die in ein Wasserglas fiel und sich sprudelnd auflöste, erinnerte an die zahllosen späten Vormittage, in denen er die Folgen von Elliots Alkoholkonsum beobachtet hatte. Nur dass Lucien nicht getrunken hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, jemand, Nicholas, hatte sich einen Schluck von ihm genehmigt.  
Er hielt die Lider geschlossen. Vielleicht geschah es ihm recht, hatte er sich doch noch kein einziges Mal überlegt, was mit den Dämonen geschah, die er auslöschte, wo die Vampire landeten, die Elliot und er vernichteten. Vielleicht war es richtig, dass es ihm auf dieses Weise heimgezahlt wurde, dass Nicholas es ihm heimzahlte. Ihn für seinen Verrat büßen ließ, dafür, dass er mit den Geschöpfen der Hölle seine eigene Familie mordete. 

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist“, sagte Elliot. „Nimm die Tablette und dann eine Dusche. Wir haben eine neue Spur. Und ich sollte dir vielleicht verraten, dass sich der Vampir-König mit einer Horde Dämonen in der Gegend befindet. Die Verkäuferin lieferte eine detaillierte Beschreibung. Scheint sich einiges zusammenzubrauen. Sie sammeln sich aus allen Ecken.“  
Lucien hielt den Atem an, öffnete erst die Augen, als er Luft holen musste, und wünschte, er hätte beides unterlassen. Das Licht stach in sein Gehirn. Das Zimmer, Elliot verschwammen um ihn und seine Lungen schmerzten.  
„Was soll das bringen?“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Elliot schüttelte den Kopf. Lucien wurde schwindelig, als er die Bewegung beobachtete. „Was meinst du?“  
„Die Dämonen.“ Lucien stemmte sich mühsam hoch, bekämpfte die Übelkeit, griff nach dem Glas.  
„Wir werden sie nie alle erwischen. Es sind zu viele. Und wir sind nur zu zweit.“ Er trank das Glas aus und verzog den Mund, hielt die Augen geschlossen. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass es jemals endet.“  
„Du hast einen Kater“, sagte Elliot. Er klang ungehalten. Lucien hörte Schritte, die den Raum durchquerten. „Geh duschen, ich besorge Kaffee. Keine Widerrede.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, dachte Lucien bitter, als die Tür zuklappte. Das war Elliots Spezialität, den nervigen kleinen Bruder abzuwürgen. Solange, bis Lucien wieder reumütig nach seiner Pfeife tanzte.  
Er hustete, rieb sich das Gesicht, bemerkte verwundert den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht, dankbar, dass seine Augen sich an das Grau gewöhnten, dass alle gerade noch scharfen Ecken und Kanten sanft und rund erschienen, die brennende Helligkeit an Intensität verloren hatte.  
Und er dachte an Nicholas, konnte nicht vermeiden, dessen Worte in seinem Kopf zu wiederholen. Dabei war dies krank, abartig, falsch. Nur an den Vampir zu denken war ein Fehler, sich an das Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden zu erinnern, die vibriert hatten, als der zu saugen begann, die sich angefühlt hatten, als öffneten sie sich in einem lustvollen Seufzen, glich einer Sünde, nein, einem Verbrechen.  
Lucien ließ die Stirn gegen die Kacheln sinken, während das Wasser seinen Rücken herablief. ‚Lustvoll‘, er wollte das nicht denken, sollte, durfte nicht, hasste es. Und doch, das war das Wort, das er nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, das Gefühl, das sich in ihm festgesetzt hatte, das er in jeder Zelle seines Körpers zu spüren glaubte.  
Wie traurig, dass alle Klischees über Vampire und über deren Biss das gefürchtete Korn Wahrheit enthielten. Auch wenn es bei ihm gedauert hatte, es zu begreifen, auch wenn er verstockt genug war, um erst durch den zweiten Biss zu begreifen, dass es sich um Abhängigkeit handelte, um eine Abwärtsspirale anderer Art. 

Fast schien es ihm komisch. Allein sich vorzustellen, was der Vater dächte. Was Elliot sagen würde. Der es nie erfahren dürfte, der ihn noch mehr verabscheuen würde, hörte er davon, wie schwach Lucien wirklich war, als wie verlogen sich all seine Bemühungen im Nachhinein herausstellten.  
Nein, das wäre der Tropfen, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brächte. Hatte Elliot sich doch zuvor schon von ihm losgesagt, hatte immer wieder gezweifelt, Amaniels Warnungen gelauscht. Und Lucien war es einfach müde, nur noch müde, Elliot immer wieder zu enttäuschen, darauf zu warten, dass Elliot genug von ihm hatte, den Moment zu fürchten und gleichermaßen zu ersehnen. 

Das Wasser wurde kalt. Lucien spürte es nicht, rührte sich erst, als er die Tür hörte.  
Er trocknete sich ab. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Es fühlte sich an, als bestünde sein gesamter Körper aus einem einzigen gezerrten Muskel. Dazu kam die Erschöpfung. Die wenigen Schritte aus dem Bad ermüdeten ihn. Er spürte Elliots Blick auf sich, als er den Kaffee herunterstürzte, den Bagel ablehnte.  
„Ich sag es noch einmal, weil du gestern wahrscheinlich zu weggetreten warst, um es zu registrieren: so eine Show ziehst du nicht noch einmal ab. Ich habe keine Lust, mir Sorgen zu machen, weil du es in den Kopf kriegst, abzusacken.“  
Elliot räusperte sich, fuhr lauter fort. „Wenn du einen Schluck brauchst, eine Frau, irgendwas, dann gib mir Bescheid. Es gibt keinen, der das besser versteht als ich.“ Er räusperte sich wieder und Lucien nickte, ohne zu antworten, ohne wirklich zuzuhören.  
„Also gut.“ Elliot knüllte den leeren Becher zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. „Dann auf ein Neues.“  
*

Der Unterschied zu der Zeit, die hinter ihm lag, bestand darin, dass Lucien nun wusste, was ihm fehlte, überhaupt, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Dass sein Körper gegen die aufgezwungene Wartezeit protestierte. Und sein Körper, das Sehnen in ihm, war stärker als jeder Widerstand, den sein zerrütteter Verstand noch aufbringen konnte. Fast sehnte er sich nach den Zeiten zurück, in denen die Sehnsucht nach der Droge ihn gequält hatte. Damals war ihm nicht wirklich klar gewesen, wie ausweglos ein solcher Sturz sein konnte, dass ein Schritt zu viel, Endgültigkeit zur Folge hatte. Den Segen der Unwissenheit besaß er nun nicht mehr. Mit qualvoller Klarheit war ihm bewusst, was sein Körper verlangte, und dass keine Entschuldigung dafür auf Erden existierte.  
Anders als während der Sucht und während des Entzugs, der ihn wahnsinnig vor Schmerz, gefoltert von finsteren Visionen, letztendlich hilf- und ratlos zurückgelassen hatte, stand nun die Lösung ununterbrochen vor ihm. Eine Lösung, die wundersamer Weise keine verbrecherische Handlung von ihm erforderte, wenigstens nicht die Sünde des Suizids. Wenigstens was diesen Fluch anging, so ließ Nicholas ihn letztendlich beinahe schuldlos dulden.  
Sein Leben und seinen Tod hielt er letztendlich nicht in der Hand, keines von beidem seine Entscheidung. Alles war so viel einfacher geworden. Sein einziges Vergehen lag darin, das Geschehen vor Elliot geheim zu halten. Und wie er es auch drehte und wendete, ein Vergehen war dies keineswegs.  
Nein, im Gegenteil, er schützte Elliot.  
Und war es nicht das, worum es ging? Auf jeden Fall handelte es sich um mehr als das, was Elliot für Lucien getan hatte, als er Nicholas in sein Leben katapultiert hatte.  
Auch wenn Lucien langsam eine Ahnung erhielt, warum Elliot sich verschlossen gezeigt hatte.  
Vielleicht schuldete er Nicholas sein Leben, fühlte sich verpflichtet, auf eine Weise gebunden, die Lucien nicht begriff. Oder auch zu gut begriff. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens und so sehr er vorgab, sich geändert zu haben, blieb Elliot doch Elliot. Und der wusste, dass ein Vampir, ein Dämon, eines der übernatürlichen Wesen, mit denen sie zu tun bekamen, niemals jemanden darstellte, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen konnte.  
Lucien biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie recht Elliot von Anfang an und auch Lucien gegenüber mit seinen Vorbehalten gehabt hatte, sollte er allerdings nicht erfahren. Schlimm genug, wenn einer von ihnen, wenn Lucien von ihrem Weg abgelenkt wurde. Dabei drückte abgelenkt nicht einmal annähernd die ständige Besessenheit aus, die Lucien füllte. Die ihm kaum Raum ließ für andere Gedanken oder Gefühle, schon gar nicht für die aktuelle Jagd, die Elliot so wichtig schien, und die Lucien längst nicht mehr begriff.  
Nicht, wenn sein Blut in den Adern brannte. Wenn die Wunde an seinem Hals sich anfühlte, als ätzte sie sich tiefer in den Körper. Wenn seine Haut kribbelte und es nur Nicholas war, dessen Berührung sie verlangte.  
Gleichzeitig und so intensiv wie diese Sehnsucht in ihm loderte, so kraftlos fühlte er sich. Jeder Schritt war zu viel, jede Bewegung, jedes Wort eine Anstrengung.  
So wenig, wie es ihm gelang, einen Sinn hinter seinen Bemühungen zu sehen, so unmöglich wurde es ihm auch, mehr zu tun, als Elliot von ihm zu erwarten schien.  
Kaum wandte der seinen Blick ab, sackte Lucien in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Auf Fragen hörte er nicht, verstand sie erst bei Wiederholung, antwortete mit gemurmelten Ausreden. Mehr als einmal fuhr er hoch, als Elliot seine brennende Stirn berührte, jedes Mal überrascht, wenn der innehielt und von Untertemperatur sprach. Nach jedem neuen Versuch ratloser und beunruhigter.  
Ein Teil Luciens registrierte das Verhalten des Bruders, doch blieb dieser Teil begraben hinter dem Verlangen, das von Stunde zu Stunde unerträglicher wurde.  
Elliot zwang ihn, zu trinken und ein paar Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Und auch wenn Lucien erkannte, dass seine ausgetrockneten Lippen und sein gepeinigter Körper sich nach Flüssigkeit und Nahrung verzehrten, brachte er es nicht über sich, von selbst auf dessen Signale zu achten.  
Es gab nur ein Signal, auf das er reagierte und es wurde stärker.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die Dunkelheit, lauschte auf Elliots Atemzüge, bis diese tief und gleichmäßig wurden. Erst dann stahl er sich aus dem Raum, stand einen Augenblick später auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Motel. Seine Knie zitterten, der kurze Weg beinahe zu viel für ihn, um aufrecht zu bleiben. Doch noch bevor er niedersinken konnte, packten ihn starke Arme und zogen ihn fort. Nicht weit und doch weit genug. Lucien roch Wald, Erde, Bäume und Nicholas, der keine Zeit verlor, als er ihn an sich presste, leise in seinen Hals hinein lachte, bevor kalte Finger den frischen Verband entfernten.  
Es war leichter, leichter noch als zuvor, sich in der Umarmung zu verlieren und in dem Biss zu versinken. Der Schwindel war stärker dieses Mal, doch nicht unangenehm. Er entledigte Lucien der Bänder, die ihn an die Erde und deren Naturgesetze fesselten. Er schwebte im Raum, doch nicht mehr ziellos. Mit jedem Schluck, den Nicholas nahm, bewegte er sich auf eine neue und zugleich alte Ekstase zu. Sein Schwanz schwoll an, wurde hart und schmerzte und Nicholas lachte um die Wunde herum, aus der er langsam und gleichmäßig trank. Luciens Körper lag kraftlos gegen den des Vampirs, sein Penis das einzig Lebendige an ihm. Bis Nicholas’ Hand sich tiefer stahl und die Ausbuchtung der Jeans rieb. Ein einziger Druck genügte und Lucien kam mit einem gurgelnden Laut. Zu erschöpft, zu gefangen in der Lust und dem Schmerz, um sich zu genieren.  
Nicholas lachte immer noch stumm, als er seine Lippen von Luciens Hals entfernte. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit", flüsterte er gegen Luciens Ohr. "Bei den meisten geht das schneller. Aber du bist eben etwas Besonderes." Ein Anflug von Bewunderung schwang in den Worten mit, die Lucien Mühe hatte zu begreifen.  
Sein Gesicht lag an Nicholas’ Brust. Seine Beine hingen kraftlos herab.  
"Warum?", wisperte er heiser. Seine Kehle war trocken, seine Zunge ausgedörrt und doch konnte er nicht schweigen. "Warum ist es jedes Mal anders?"  
"Ah." Nicholas schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Noch präsent genug, um Fragen zu stellen? Interessant." Wieder lachte er leise und seine Lippen näherten sich Luciens Ohr. Sein Atem glitt über die feine Haut.  
"Dein Körper braucht Zeit. Er gewöhnt sich langsam daran, mir zu dienen. Das geschieht, wenn ein Vampir sein Opfer überleben lässt. Wenn er die Willensstärke dafür besitzt."  
Nicholas rieb sein Gesicht in Luciens Haar. "Du liebst es, so ist es doch."  
Lucien stöhnte hilflos, als Nicholas weitersprach, Genugtuung mit jedem Wort verströmte. "Ist es nicht viel einfacher, wenn die Bestimmung klar vor Augen steht? Wenn du weißt, wenn es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass du existiert, um mich zu nähren, um ein Wesen, größer und mächtiger als du es bist, zu erfreuen?"  
Er öffnete Luciens Jeans und eine kalte Hand glitt zwischen dessen Beine, umfasste zielsicher den Penis, der sich erneut und zu Luciens Schrecken aufrichtete."  
"Ein kleiner Nebeneffekt", wisperte Nicholas. "Wird mit der Zeit stärker, bis er dich verzehrt. Bis du nichts mehr bist als eine Quelle köstlichen Blutes und unersättlicher Lust. Und du wirst es nicht einmal bereuen.“  
"Was ... was hast du vor?", stieß Lucien hervor, lediglich ein langgezogener, unverständlicher Laut in seinen Ohren, doch Nicholas verstand ihn dennoch. Dessen Finger wanderten über Luciens Wange, über seinen Hals, verschmierten heißes Blut auf eisiger Haut.  
"Nichts", wisperte er säuselnd. "Nichts, was dich interessieren dürfte, mein Schöner." Er kicherte leise. "Lass dich einfach fallen, gib dich den Gefühlen hin. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, genau das verlernt zu haben, aber ich werde dich eines anderen belehren. Das ist etwas, was uns Vampiren in die Wiege, besser gesagt, in den ersten Biss gelegt wurde."  
"Was?", wiederholte Lucien stumm, doch Nicholas beantwortete seine Frage, indem er ihn urplötzlich losließ. Lucien sog erschrocken den Atem ein. Trotz seiner Taubheit, der verspäteten Reaktionen, registrierte er, dass der Boden auf ihn zukam, dass sich der Sturz jedoch gleichzeitig dahinzog wie in Zeitlupe. Bis er Nicholas’ Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. Der Vampir stieß ihn heftig von sich und Lucien kam mit einem krachenden Laut auf der Erde auf. Vergeblich suchten seine Hände nach Halt, schürften sich schmerzhaft auf, als er auf den Handflächen vorwärts rutschte, immer noch getrieben von Nicholas’ Stoß. Steine drangen in seine Haut, in seine Knie, die unter ihm nachgaben. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden ausgestreckt zum Stillstand kam, ergriff Nicholas ihn um die Hüfte und zerrte ihn wieder hoch, bis sich sein Unterleib in Nicholas’ festem Griff befand, während seine Oberkörper sich nicht aufzurichten vermochte, lediglich seine Ellbogen über die Erde schleiften. Nicholas’ Griff lockerte sich für eine Sekunde, doch nur, um ihn spüren zu lassen, dass der Vampir Luciens Jeans öffnete und abstreifte.  
"Nein", wollte er hervorbringen, wollte sich wehren, doch das Grauen in seinem Kopf erreichte seine Glieder nicht, erlaubte ihm kein Wort zu stammeln, keinen Protest zu äußern. Nicht, dass Nicholas sich daran gestört hätte. Das wachsende Entsetzen in Lucien warf ein schärferes Licht als zuvor noch auf den Charakter des Vampirs. Ebenso wie auf seine eigene Schwäche, die Unfähigkeit, sich zu rühren. Schlimmer noch, die aggressive Handlung des Vampirs, die hilflose Position, in der er sich befand, löste eine neue Emotion aus, einen bislang unbekannten Hunger, der ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte, das sich in Nicholas’ Körper fortsetzte. Der presste sich nun gegen seinen. Nicholas war es gelungen, die eigene Jeans zu entfernen, denn fraglos fühlte Lucien die nackte, kühle Haut des Untoten gegen seine. Er ächzte, gleichermaßen gefangen in Schrecken und in steigendem, pulsierenden Verlangen. Sein Schwanz war erneut hart und die Öffnung, gegen die Nicholas nun seinen harten Penis rieb, sehnte sich danach, diesen in sich zu spüren. Lucien beobachtete aus der Ferne, gleichermaßen innerhalb und außerhalb seines Körpers, wie der die letzte verbliebene Kraft dazu benutzte, sich Nicholas entgegen zu bewegen, seine Beine weiter zu spreizen. Er hörte den unmenschlichen Laut, der ihm entkam, als Nicholas sich ohne Vorbereitung vorwärts presste, mit einem einzigen, starken Stoß, seinen Schaft in Lucien begrub.  
Er hielt Lucien an den Hüften umklammert, während er sich wieder entzog, doch nur um mit einer Serie immer schneller werdender Stöße zu beginnen.  
Es schmerzte, doch als Nicholas wieder und wieder über Luciens Prostata glitt, schrie er auf. Nicholas lachte und senkte seine Zähne erneut in Luciens Nacken, biss zu, während er fester, härter eindrang und schließlich mit einem Stöhnen kam. Lucien fühlte den kalten Samenn, der ihn füllte, spürte seine eigene, heiße Flüssigkeit, die aus ihm spritzte, jede Wärme, jedes Leben aus ihm entweichen ließ.  
Nicholas trank erneut, bewegte sich gleichzeitig langsam in Luciens Inneren, stimulierte das empfindliche Gewebe, bis Lucien glaubte zu spüren, dass sein Inneres, wie sein Äußeres aus entzündeter, roter Oberfläche bestand. Dass die einzige Linderung für den Schmerz nur in der Kälte des Vampirs ruhte.  
Nicholas entzog ihm seine Zähne, leckte über die Wunde, saugte nur mit den Lippen, bevor die zu Luciens Ohrläppchen wanderten. Er biss hinein, bis Lucien wimmerte und lachte gegen die Haut.  
"Was Elliot wohl sagen würde", flüsterte er. "Wenn er dich sehen könnte, wie du dich zur Vampir-Hure machst. Wie du dich nach meinem Biss verzehrst, nach meinem Schwanz. Wie du nicht genug bekommen kannst."  
"Nie", dachte Lucien verzweifelt. "Nie darf er das erfahren."  
"Keine Sorge." Nicholas bewegte seinen Schwanz, der erneut gegen Luciens Prostata glitt, ihm ein Stöhnen entlockte und die grausame Erkenntnis, dass sein eigener Penis zuckte.  
"Ich habe kein Interesse, Elliot irgendetwas zu verraten", sagte Nicholas. "Weniger noch, dich zu töten oder gar dich zu verwandeln. Du bist ein viel zu exquisites, menschliches Wesen. So unglücklich, so verzweifelt, so hungrig danach, die Kontrolle abzugeben, dich selbst aufzugeben. Dich zu ficken ist fast ebenso gut wie dein verfluchtes Blut zu trinken." Er lachte wieder. "Ich wette, wenn der Lichtbringer bei deiner Zeugung davon gewusst hätte, wären seine Pläne in eine andere Richtung gegangen. Er hätte dich behalten und gelegentlich meistbietend versteigert, sich den Himmel verdient, indem er diese Köstlichkeit verkauft hätte." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Aber nicht jeder besitzt meinen Geschäftssinn. Zudem ist es nie zu spät. Für niemanden." Er leckte über Luciens Hals. "Und jetzt bist du mein Leckerbissen, gehörst mir allein.“  
Lachend presste Nicholas sich erneut vorwärts, während seine klammen Finger gleichzeitig Luciens Schwanz von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze massierten.  
Lucien kam erneut, angewidert von sich selbst. Er fiel in sich zusammen, die letzte Erinnerung blieb die an Nicholas, über dessen kalte Finger der letzte, klägliche Samenerguss rann. Dann verlor er endlich und dankbar das Bewusstsein.  
*

"Lucien!"  
Er hörte seinen Namen, vermochte dennoch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. "Lucien." Die Stimme klang drängend, doch sie gehörte nicht Elliot und so sank er in die Dunkelheit zurück.  
"Weiß Elliot, wo du steckst?"  
Lucien blinzelte. Seine Lippen waren ausgetrocknet, seine Lunge schmerzte mit jedem zitternden Atemzug. Das Grau um ihn war dunkel genug, um ihm zu erlauben, seine brennenden Augen zu öffnen. Diese begannen sofort zu tränen, als die Kälte die bislang unter Lidern geschützte Oberfläche traf.  
Es war die Zeit vor der Morgendämmerung und Lucien spürte harten Asphalt. Er lehnte gegen eine Mauer, die Beine von sich gestreckt, Schultern und Oberkörper nach vorne gesunken. Das Haar fiel über sein Gesicht und er beobachtete einen Moment lang seine Beine, die sich ebenso wenig regen wollten, wie der Rest seines Körpers.  
"Was machst du?", fragte Amaniel. Lucien erkannte die sorgfältig geputzten Schuhe, die gebügelte Hose und schließlich auch die Stimme des Engels.  
Amaniel räusperte sich, offensichtlich mit den Fragen am Ende.  
"Am besten hole ich Elliot", sagte er und für einen Augenblick glaubte Lucien einen Anflug von Besorgnis aus den Worten herauszuhören, ungewohnt genug, dass es ihm gelang, seinen Kopf zur Seite rollen zu lassen und zu Amaniel hoch zu blinzeln."  
"Nein", mühte er sich, doch es klang eher wie ein Krächzen.  
Amaniel wirkte unschlüssig und nun tatsächlich besorgt. Er räusperte sich ein zweites Mal, eine der Angewohnheiten, die er mit Sicherheit von Elliot übernommen hatte.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist." Er wedelte unsicher mit der Hand. "Für was auch immer du hier machst."  
"Nicht Elliot", stieß Lucien hervor, als ihn die Erinnerung mit Macht überrollte, die Luft aus seinen Lungen stahl. Auf einmal glaubte er zu ersticken, rang nach Atem. Das musste Panik sein, eine Panikattacke. Unmöglich, unvorstellbar, dass Elliot es erfuhr, von Nicholas erfuhr.  
Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte er sich hochgehoben. Sein Kopf lag auf Amaniels Schulter und der hielt ihn aufrecht.  
"Jetzt atmen", kommandierte der Engel und Lucien holte gehorsam Luft. Der Schwindel verschwand und seine Atemzüge beruhigten sich. Dennoch hing er immer noch kraftlos in Amaniels Armen.  
Er schloss die Augen, erlaubte es sich, in die Illusion der Sicherheit hineinzufallen, die Amaniel ihm einst vermittelt hatte. Als er ihm das erste Mal begegnet war und ergriffen von dem Wunder, das sich ihm offenbarte.  
Um ihn herum rauschten Flügel und er wünschte sich, er könnte sterben.  
"Was hast du nur getan?", fragte Amaniel, Verwirrung offenkundig in seiner Stimme. "Weißt du nicht, dass Elliot sich um dich sorgt?"  
Lucien antwortete nicht. Die Flügel um ihn verblassten, der Kokon, der nie existiert hatte, verschwand, ließ ihn mit dem äußeren Abbild eines Menschen zurück, der vor der Welt verbarg ein Engel zu sein, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
"Elliot darf es nicht wissen", flüsterte Lucien.  
"Was darf er nicht wissen?", fragte Amaniel zurück. "Ist es für euch nicht schwer genug, auch ohne Geheimnisse?"  
Lucien antwortete nicht. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um den Laut zu unterdrücken, der ihm entkommen wollte und den zurückzuhalten weniger schmerzte, als ihm zu erlauben, seinen Schmerz und seine Qual freizusetzen.  
Die Wunde an seinem Hals pochte im Rhythmus seines Herzens. Er fühlte es gegen seinen Brustkorb schlagen, leichte, unregelmäßige Schläge, die manchmal flatterten, manchmal aussetzten, ihn die Zerbrechlichkeit seiner Existenz bewusst werden ließen.  
"Luzifer", sagte er und fühlte, wie Amaniel erstarrte. "Er hat einen Plan für mich. Er hat mich gezeugt, um mich zu verderben." Nie zuvor hatte er sich erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Sich zu fragen, was Luzifer mit all dem zu tun hatte, was für Motive die dämonische Präsenz auf Erden mit ihm verband, dass sie ebenfalls Absichten verfolgte.  
"Ich ... davon weiß ich nichts." Amaniels Stimme klang rau. "Das kann niemand wissen."  
Lucien atmete, bemerkte, dass es ihm schmerzfrei gelang, bemerkte, dass seine Füße Halt auf dem Boden fanden. Er stützte sich auf Amaniel, doch konnte er nun frei stehen, den Blick des Engels innerhalb des Vakuums, in dem sie sich befanden, suchen.  
In dessen blauen Augen stand etwas, was dort fremd gewesen war, stand Angst und Lucien blinzelte. Als er wieder aufsah, beobachtete ihn Amaniel, doch die Angst war verschwunden, eingebildet.  
"Ist in Ordnung", sagte Lucien und versuchte zu lächeln. "Keiner kann es wissen, wie du sagst."  
Amaniel leckte sich über die Oberlippe. "Lucien ... ich weiß nicht, was ich dir sagen soll. Wieso - wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
Lucien stieß sich von dem anderen ab, schwankte kurz, blieb dann stehen, schwebte in der Leere. "Ich hab wohl zu viel Zeit", meinte er, "da fängt man an, unnötig zu grübeln."  
Amaniel legte den Kopf schief. "Das ist es nicht", sagte er langsam. "Was ist es, wovon du nicht willst, dass Elliot es erfährt?"  
Luciens Blick sackte herab, blieb an Amaniels Adamsapfel hängen. Er beobachtete, wie der sich bewegte, auf und ab wanderte, hypnotisch.  
"Ich bring dich zu ihm", sagte Amaniel schließlich und Lucien erwachte erschrocken, sah hoch.  
Amaniel hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ich sage ihm nichts, weil ich gar nicht wüsste, was ich ihm sagen sollte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Alles, was ich habe, ist ein Gefühl. Ich spüre eine dunkle Anwesenheit. Doch die kann sich in deinem Unterbewusstsein befinden. Die kann mit deiner letzten Jagd zusammenhängen oder mit Recherchen. Es kann dein Blut sein, dein Erbe oder ..."  
Amaniel stockte und Lucien schloss die Augen. "Es ist mein Blut", sagte er, bevor er sich stoppen konnte.  
Amaniel schwieg einen Augenblick. "Das gehört zu dir", sagte er schließlich. Nichts und niemand wird das je abwaschen können. Und du standest immer auf der richtigen Seite, hast dich nie davon beeinflussen lassen."  
Lucien presste die Lippen zusammen. „Das glaubte ich wenigstens“, dachte er. Doch gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich nun in die falsche Richtung bewegte. Nein, dass er bereits viel zu weit gegangen war, sich zu weit weg von dem befand, was sich als richtige Seite bezeichnen ließ. Selbst wenn die Grenzen längst verschwommen waren.  
„Lucien.“ Amaniels Stimme klang weich und als Lucien ihn ansah, glänzten seine Augen dunkel. „Gib dich nicht auf.“ Amaniel sprach so leise, dass die Worte Lucien wie ein Hauch erschienen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Irritation ab, die dieser ihm fremde Amaniel in ihm hervorrief.  
„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen“, fügte Amaniel hinzu und bevor Lucien begreifen oder gar reagieren konnte, umfing der ihn. Doch nicht nur Amaniels Arme fühlte Lucien, sondern den betäubenden Wirbel, den er bereits kannte. Er schloss die Augen, hielt die Luft an, schwankte und fiel.  
Er schwankte noch, als der Rausch endete. Das unangenehme Gefühl durch Raum und Zeit zu schweben kam zu einem abrupten Ende, als er sich von Amaniel gehalten in dem bereits bekannten Raum wiederfand. 

Elliot fuhr hoch, tastete nach seiner Waffe, ließ sich nach einem Blick auf Amaniel und Lucien wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
„Amaniel – es ist mitten in der Nacht“, stöhnte er, stutzte und schlug die Augen wieder auf, bevor er sich auf die Ellbogen aufstützte. „Was treibst du mit Lucien?“. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Gar nichts“, stieß Lucien rasch hervor und wandte sich ab, stolperte auf das zweite Bett zu. „Ich war laufen.“  
„Lucien?“ Elliot saß nun aufrecht. Lucien musste sich nicht umdrehen, um es zu sehen. „Du siehst aus wie der Tod und willst mir erzählen, dass du joggen gehst?“  
Die Matratze knarzte, als Elliot aufstand. „Ich korrigiere mich: du siehst schlimmer aus, als der Tod. Der bricht nicht über seinem Bett zusammen.“  
Lucien keuchte, als er registrierte, dass er auf seine Matratze gesunken war, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.  
„Was ist los?“ Das Bett bewegte sich unter Lucien, als Elliot neben ihm Platz nahm.  
Lucien schloss die Augen, als er die Wärme des Bruders fühlte. Hatte er wirklich vergessen, wie vertraut, wie tröstlich sich die Nähe des Bruders anfühlte? Er atmete ein, spürte den Geruch Elliots als die Mischung aus Bier und Schweiß, aus Leder und Schießpulver, die er mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, solange er denken konnte.  
"Lucien ist in Schwierigkeiten." Amaniels Stimme blieb ausdruckslos, neutral und Lucien kniff die Lider zusammen. Wie hatte er auch glauben können, dass Amaniel ihm auch nur eine Sekunde lang Gehör schenkte. Nicht, wenn er Elliot gegenüberstand, dem Inbegriff des aufrechten Helden.  
"Das sehe ich auch", blaffte Elliot zurück und Lucien bemühte sich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, wünschte sich die Bewusstlosigkeit herbei, die nicht kommen wollte. Nur nicht nachdenken, Fragen beantworten, Elliots bohrendem Blick standhalten. Warum konnte der nicht still sein, einfach bei ihm bleiben, einfach da sein?  
"Also, was hast du zu erzählen?" Elliots Stimme war streng, doch nicht an Lucien gerichtet.  
"Ich weiß nichts", antwortete stattdessen Amaniel. "Er spricht nicht. Solltest du nicht merken, wenn er verschwindet?"  
"Ich bin kein Kindermädchen", wehrte sich Elliot. "Und ich vertraue Lucien. Das muss ich."  
"Wie auch immer", fuhr Amaniel fort, "ich muss dir doch nicht sagen, dass ihr beide nur im Doppelpack funktioniert. Dass es böse ausgeht, wenn einer von euch sich selbstständig macht. Es hat mich eine Weile gekostet, das zu erkennen."  
"Wie schön, dass du über uns Bescheid weißt."  
Elliot hörte sich verärgert an und Luciens Magen verkrampfte sich zusehends. Sicher, je ruppiger Elliot sich verhielt, desto treuer folgten ihm Amaniel und andere. Doch in Luciens Innerem hatte sich die Überzeugung bewahrt, dass jeder, auch jedes übernatürliche Wesen eine Grenze aufwies, ein Ende des Geduldfadens. Und er könnte wetten, dass Amaniels schon mehrfach überdehnt worden war. Sollte Lucien gehen, sollte Nicholas ihm ein Ende bereiten, dann war Elliot auf sich gestellt, dann brauchte er Amaniel. Und wenn auch nur, um nicht erneut auf Nicholas hereinzufallen.  
Lucien stöhnte, hustete, schlug die Augen auf. Elliot sah auf ihn hinunter, die Augen zusammengekniffen. "Nun spuck's schon aus", drängte er.  
"Ich - brauch nur einen Tag Ruhe", krächzte Lucien. "Es wird wohl ein Virus sein."  
Elliot verzog den Mund. "Mach keinen Scheiß. Das letzte Mal, dass wir uns von einer Grippe haben umwerfen lassen, dürfte in der Vorschule gewesen sein."  
"Schon", murmelte Lucien. "Aber die hier ist übel. Besser, du hältst Abstand."  
Elliot schnaubte, stand dennoch sichtlich widerwillig auf. "Ich glaub es einfach nicht", räsonierte er. "Du willst mir weismachen, dass du deine Grippe durch einen nächtlichen Lauf kurieren wolltest und es dir nicht gelang? Die Zeit allein hat dir wohl jeden Biss geraubt."  
Um Luciens Mundwinkel zuckte es. "Wenn du meinst, dass ich nicht mehr gewohnt bin, auf der Straße zu leben und von morgens bis abends auf der Flucht vor Höllenwesen zu sein, dann hast du Recht. Und ja, ich habe schon mehr als eine Erkältung durch Sport und Aspirin kuriert." Seine Stimme verlor an Kraft.  
"Schon gut, ich verstehe." Das Bett bewegte sich erneut, als Elliot sich darauf abstützte. "Ich besorg dir dein Aspirin und dafür kommst du hoch. Was ist mit dir, Amaniel?"  
Der behielt seinen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich habe einiges zu erledigen", antwortete er schließlich. "Ihr kommt zurecht."  
Die Tür klappte auf und schloss sich gleich darauf. Lucien schloss die Augen, begrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, atmete aus. Doch bevor er einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte er den Hauch unsichtbarer Flügel. Und als er aufblickte, beugte sich Amaniel über ihn, studierte prüfend sein Gesicht, streckte sogar seine Hand aus, ließ sie jedoch vor Luciens Augen wieder sinken.  
"Was?", fragte er, die Worte durch das Kissen gedämpft. Amaniel legte den Kopf schief. "Du würdest es Elliot sagen, nicht wahr?"  
Nur kurz runzelte Lucien die Stirn. "Natürlich würde ich das", antwortete er heiser. "Was denkst du denn?"  
"Gut." Amaniel nickte, doch der Argwohn blieb in seinen blauen Augen erhalten, nistete sich in Luciens Gedanken ein, blieb auch, als der Engel bereits verschwunden war. 

Er hatte keine Wahl, ein Ausweg existierte nicht. Über kurz oder lang würde Elliot ihn durchschauen, als bestünde er aus Glas.  
Mühsam hievte Lucien die Beine aus dem Bett, erhob sich langsam, wartete, bis der Schwindel nachließ. Zucker, er brauchte Zucker und Flüssigkeit, kam ihm verschwommen in den Sinn. Doch gleichzeitig wehrten sich Körper und Verstand gegen die Möglichkeit, seine Situation unnötig zu verlängern. Wenn Nicholas mit einer Sache Recht hatte, dann damit, dass Lucien wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, ein Opfer der Sucht zu sein. Wie schwer es war, sich zu kontrollieren, wie leicht, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, so stark und einleuchtend auch die Argumente waren, die dafür sprachen, sie aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Es reichte aus, dass Nicholas einen Schluck zu viel nahm, und Luciens Probleme hätten ein Ende. Sogar die Sorge, dass Nicholas über Elliot herfiele, ihn für seine Zwecke missbrauchte, wäre gegenstandslos, sobald der von Luciens Todesursache erführe. Und dass er es erfuhr, dafür würde Lucien sorgen. 

Er erhob sich, tastete an der Wand entlang, bis er den Schreibtisch mit der kleinen Schublade fand. Der Stift fiel ihm zweimal aus den Händen. Seine Finger ließen sich nur schwer zu den Bewegungen überreden und seine Schrift war bestenfalls unleserlich. Doch als er die Bibel zuklappte, atmete er aus. Es aufzuschreiben, Nicholas’ Namen zu schreiben, war eine Erleichterung gewesen, die er nicht erwartet hatte.  
So lächelte Lucien, als er seine Jacke nahm und den Raum verließ. 

Elliot würde ihn nicht finden, nicht jetzt. Der Wagen, den er kurzschloss, glich ihrem genug, dass Elliot auf ihn als letzten käme. Und nicht weit von dem Motel entfernt, wechselte Lucien ihn bereits.  
Er nickte ein, als die Landstraße sich hinzog, konnte gerade noch bremsen, bevor ein Baum ihn aufhielt. Es gelang ihm, den Wagen aus dem Graben zu bugsieren und er stellte ihn vor einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle ab.  
Lucien öffnete seine Hände und schloss sie wieder zu Fäusten, als könne die Bewegung sein Blut dazu bringen, schneller zu fließen, ihm den immer wiederkehrenden Schwindel nehmen, das Rauschen in den Ohren, das der kompletten Erschöpfung vorausging.  
Endlich gelang es ihm aufzustehen, das Auto hinter sich zu lassen. Er drehte sich nicht um, als die Wagentür zuklappte, sah nicht auf, ignorierte leeren Fensterhöhlen, die auf ihn herab grinsten. Er blinzelte, doch die Dunkelheit wollte nicht weichen und da wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich der Abend mit aufsteigender Dämmerung näherte. Die Lücken in seinem Tag, verlorene Stunden wurden zur Gewohnheit und zählten definitiv nicht zu seinen größten Problemen. 

"Clever", sagte Nicholas in seinem Rücken und Lucien blieb nicht stehen. Nicholas kicherte. "Aber du warst schon immer klug, nicht wahr? Du vergisst es nur, wenn du zu lange mit Elliot herumhängst."  
Lucien biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Aber, aber", meinte Nicholas, während er Schritt hielt. Was nicht schwer sein durfte, war Lucien doch längst außer Puste, gezwungen, sich an der Wand des Gebäudes abzustützen, bevor er sich weiter tastete. Dennoch kämpfte er sich unbeirrt vorwärts, gerade als habe es einen Sinn, als glaubte er wirklich, Nicholas entkommen zu können.  
"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit", fuhr der fort, "ich steckte lange genug mit deinem Bruder zusammen, um aus erster Hand zu wissen, wie viel Raum der für sich vereinnahmt. Es ist als konzentriere sich alles und jeder nur auf ihn. Der Rest verschwindet in Bedeutungslosigkeit, nicht wahr?" Er lachte wieder.  
"Aber das hier ist wirklich gut. Er wird nie darauf kommen, dass du deine Flucht ausgerechnet an diesem Ort stoppst. So trostlos wie der, an dem du das erste Mal versagt hast."  
Nun stoppte Lucien doch, hielt sich an dem rauen Gemäuer fest, bevor er sich umdrehte, gegen die Mauer zurücklehnte. "Woher weißt du?"  
Nicholas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ich nicht längst davon gesprochen? Elliot hat mir alles erzählt, und damit meine ich alles. Nicht zuletzt alles über dich. Wie du dich an ihn gehängt hast, der kleine Bruder, ein ständiger Klotz am Bein. Wie du ihn mit Windpocken angesteckt und dich nicht einmal entschuldigt hast. Wie er verletzt wurde, weil du high warst und kein Verlass mehr auf dich. Euer hilfloses Gefummel unter den Bettdecken."  
"Was?", krächzte Lucien und Nicholas schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ich sag doch: alles, jedes Detail. Hauptsächlich, wie verdammt schuldig Elliot sich gefühlt hat. Wie er gemerkt hat, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, von dir ganz zu schweigen. Wie er die Konsequenzen gezogen hat und jedem Rock nachgestiegen ist, jede Flasche bis zum Grund gelehrt hat, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage war, auf deine Blicke zu reagieren."  
"Was für ... ich habe nie", wehrte sich Lucien erschöpft. "Das ist ... das war - alle Kinder machen das."  
"Tatsächlich?" Nicholas stand auf einmal so nahe vor ihm, dass Lucien zitterte. "Rede dir das nur ein", flüsterte Nicholas und legte seine kalte Hand auf Luciens Wange. "Du denkst wirklich, dass euer Vater als Entschuldigung herhält? Hat man dir das im Psychologie Grundkurs beigebracht? Dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für dich."  
Er hielt inne, wich genug zurück, dass Lucien sein Grinsen erkannte. Luciens Knie gaben nach, doch Nicholas presste seinen Körper gegen ihn, hielt ihn zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen.  
"Es ist nicht normal", flüsterte er. "Und es ist nicht Elliots Schuld. Es ist das, was du bist, wer du bist. Es war nicht einmal Elliots Aufgabe, dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Es wäre deine gewesen. Aber du hast versagt, wie in jeder anderen Beziehung auch."  
"Was willst du von mir?", wisperte Lucien heiser. Nicholas presste seine Lippen auf Luciens Hals, befreite die schmerzende Narbe von dem Kragen, der sie verdeckte.  
"Was schon", fuhr Nicholas fort. "Dein Blut. Wenn es nach mir ginge, nähme ich dich mit, überall hin. Ich würde dich in Keller sperren und auf dich achten. Ich würde sorgfältig darauf aufpassen, dass dein Körper fähig ist, dein Blut in einem endlosen Kreislauf und immer wieder neu zu produzieren. Ein sich ständig selbst erneuernder Vorrat. Vielleicht würde ich gelegentlich jemanden kosten lassen, als besonderen Gefallen oder gegen Geld. Vermutlich bräuchte ich ein wenig, um dich mit Eisen, Vitaminen, Mineralstoffen zu versorgen. Und denk weiter - wolltest du nicht immer ein Held sein? Dich zum Wohle der Menschheit opfern? Das wäre deine Gelegenheit. Glaub mir. Denn im Vergleich zu deinem Blut schmeckt das gewöhnlicher Menschen fad und leer."  
Nicholas leckte über die Wunde, bewegte seine Zunge in Kreisen, seufzte gegen die kaum verheilten Narben. "Du riechst bereits anders. Ich wundere mich, dass meine Brüder und Schwestern nicht schon längst über dich hergefallen sind. Es muss daran liegen, dass sie Luzifer mehr fürchten wie die endgültige Verdammnis an sich."  
Lucien stöhnte. Sein Schwanz schwoll an und sein Becken bewegte sich gegen Nicholas’ Körper, ohne dass er ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte.  
Nicholas’ Finger gruben sich in Luciens Hüften, hielten ihn still. Er biss in Luciens Ohr, leckte über die neue Wunde. "Geduld", wisperte er. "Dazu kommen wir noch."  
Lucien stöhnte lauter, konnte den Laut nicht zurückhalten, das Verlangen seines Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Sein Spalt fühlte sich leer an und er presste seinen Rücken, seinen Po gegen die Wand, wollte nichts mehr, nichts anderes als Nicholas’ Nähe. Dass der von ihm trank, ihn packte, hielt, umdrehte, zu Boden warf und mit kaltem Vampirsamen füllte, bis er kollabierte. Die aufblitzende Vorstellung vermischte sich mit der Erinnerung und als er kam, biss Nicholas zu. 

Nicholas entzog seine Zähne der Wunde, doch nur um ein wolfsähnliches Heulen auszustoßen, bevor er Lucien an seinen Schultern packte und umdrehte, mit dem Gesicht, mit dem Körper gegen die Wand drängte. Er riss Luciens Jeans herunter, schob sein Knie zwischen Luciens kraftlose Beine, schob sie mit dem Fuß auseinander. Nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später landeten spitze Zähne erneut in Luciens Hals. Er versuchte, seine Arme zu bewegen, sich mit den Händen abzustützen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nicholas lehnte mit seinem Gewicht gegen ihn, seine Stärke überwältigte Lucien. Die gegen die Mauer gepresste Wange brannte, als Nicholas in ihn eindrang, Luciens schwachen Körper mit seinen Stößen in Bewegung setzte. Gleichzeitig trank der Vampir langsam und stetig. Ein saugendes Geräusch erfüllte Luciens Kopf. Er spürte, hörte jeden einzelnen Schluck, fühlte wie Nicholas ihm das Leben, den Willen aus seinen Adern sog. Sein Verstand entfernte sich von seinem Körper und in der Ferne, weiter Ferne, sah er ein Licht, das aus der Dunkelheit hervorging, die ihn zu umfangen, zu verschlingen drohte. Wenn er es erreichen könnte, wenn Nicholas seinen Lebensfaden durchschnitt, vielleicht wäre er dann geborgen in dessen Wärme.  
So nah war die Freiheit, so nah ein Ende des Denkens, des Schmerzes, der Zweifel. Nicholas kam in ihm und Lucien blutete. Es kam ihm vor, als blute sein gesamter Körper, als bestünde er aus einer einzigen, pulsierenden Verletzung. Und doch war es nicht genug. Doch wollte er nicht, konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass der Vampir aufhörte, dass der ihn losließ, ihn einem schlimmeren Schicksal überließ als dem Tod.  
Aber Nicholas lockerte seinen Griff, zog seine Zähne zurück und Lucien fiel zu Boden, rollte sich in einem kläglichen Haufen zusammen, lag zu Nicholas’ Füßen, hörte den Vampir leise keuchen.  
"Verdammte Versuchung", murmelte Nicholas kaum hörbar. "Aber ich kann nicht, darf nicht."  
Lucien spürte, wie der Vampir sich zu ihm herabbeugte, grob an der Schulter schüttelte. "Na komm schon, Junge. Du siehst übel aus, komm zu dir."  
Als Nicholas Lucien unter den Armen packte und hochhievte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er kippte vorwärts, würgte, doch bis auf saure Flüssigkeit in seiner Kehle blieben die Krämpfe fruchtlos. Er merkte, dass Nicholas seine Jeans hochzog, dass der ihn ohrfeigte, wenn er drauf und dran war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, dass er ihm schließlich eine Flüssigkeit einflößte, die seine Übelkeit verstärkte.  
Nicholas schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. "So stark wie du aussiehst, bis du kaum. Oder liegt es daran, dass Menschen allgemein überschätzt werden? Ich glaube fast, dein Bruder könnte mehr wegstecken."  
Lucien zuckte. "Elliot", keuchte er und Nicholas lachte. "Keine Sorge, mein Junge. Elliots Blut ist uninteressant, schmeckt wie er sich gibt, arrogant, idealisiert, überbewertet."  
"Elliot." Das grausame Bild von Elliot, Nicholas’ Gelüsten ausgeliefert, weckte letzte Reserven in Lucien. "Rühr ihn nicht an."  
Nicholas lachte lauter. "Du willst mir drohen, mein Hübscher?" Er hielt Lucien nun um die Schultern, mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust gepresst, blutige Lippen an Luciens verletztem Ohr. "Keine Sorge", flüsterte er. "Ich habe wahrhaftig kein Interesse an Elliot. Tausende von Gelegenheiten hätte ich gehabt, blind vertraut er mir. Und doch existiert da kein Funke, kein Hauch, nicht einmal eine Notwendigkeit, dem Nephilim des Himmels eine Lektion zu erteilen."  
Luciens Augen fielen zu, während Nicholas’ Zähne über die glatte Haut seines Nackens glitten, Versprechungen, Verheißungen als Spur zurückließen.  
"Lucien! Luc!"  
Lucien blendete die Stimme aus. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, Elliot konnte nichts ahnen, nichts von Nicholas und ihm. Elliot sollte ihn nicht wiedersehen oder das, was aus ihm geworden war.  
"Du Mistkerl!" Das war blanker Hass in Elliots Stimme und Lucien zuckte zusammen. Gleichzeitig ließ Nicholas ihn los und stieß ein hysterisches Gelächter aus. "Elliot, wir haben gerade von dir gesprochen."  
Lucien glitt zu Boden, versuchte, sich aufzustützen, rutschte ab. Doch beim zweiten Versuch gelang es und er sah Elliot, der auf Nicholas zustürmte, blanken Hass in seinen Zügen, seine Finger um den Stiel einer Axt gekrallt.  
"Nein, Elliot!" Lucien kämpfte sich hoch, strauchelte.  
Nicholas lachte, sein Gesicht war krebsrot, an Lippen und Kinn klebte Blut, die Jeans stand offen. Er war kein Gegner für Elliot, egal was er glauben mochte, egal welche Stärke Luciens Blut ihm vorgaukelte.  
"Nein!" Lucien stolperte vorwärts, als Elliot im Laufen die Axt hob. Nicholas duckte sich, wich zur Seite aus, doch Elliot wechselte den Arm, der die Axt führte, als sei es ein Kinderspiel.  
"Nein", schrie Lucien heiser und sprang, fasste Elliots Arm, hängte sich an ihn, riss sie beide zu Boden.  
"Nicholas, lauf", krächzte er und sah wie Begreifen im Blick des Vampirs aufblitzte, wie der verspätet die Gefahr erkannte, sich umwandte und floh.  
"Lucien, bist du verrückt geworden?" Elliot rappelte sich hoch, versuchte, Lucien abzuschütteln, doch der klammerte sich immer noch an ihn, ließ nicht los. Nicholas durfte nichts geschehen. Nicholas war die einzige Lösung. Der Beschluss, der sich nicht anfühlte, als habe er ihn gefasst, blieb die einzige Konstante in den Wirren seiner Emotionen, zählte mehr als Schmerz und Angst, mehr als Elliot. Das wortlose Versprechen, das Nicholas ihm gegeben hatte, der lockende, langgezogene Tod beinhaltete die einzige Zukunft, die Lucien sich ausmalen konnte. Ohne den Vampir, ohne das, was der mit ihm tat, konnte, wollte Lucien nicht weiterleben.  
"Lucien!" Verspätet erkannte Lucien, dass Elliot seine Bemühungen aufzustehen, Nicholas zu folgen, aufgegeben hatte. Stattdessen hatte er seine Arme um Lucien geschlungen und hielt ihn fest. Er spürte Elliots festen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und bevor er seine Augen schloss, bemerkte er die Axt, die ein Stück von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden lag.  
"Lucien", flüsterte Elliot. "Was hat er - wie konnte er - ich wusste nicht ..."  
Lucien legte seine Stirn an Elliots Schulter, erlaubte der Spannung seinen Armen zu entweichen, tiefer in Elliots Umarmung zu sinken. Jetzt durfte er dies, denn Nicholas war nun sicher.  
"Lucien? Luc?" Elliots Stimme wurde lauter. "Wie viel Blut hast du verloren? Werd jetzt nicht ohnmächtig."  
Lucien lächelte leicht. Seine Gedanken verschwammen, schwebten dahin, lösten sich auf, wurden zu Nichts.  
"Lucien", schrie Elliot und dann schrie er einen anderen Namen. 

Flügel rauschten durch die Dunkelheit. Stimmen verschmolzen. Finger lagen auf seiner Stirn, schickten Wärme wie einen elektrischen Schlag durch Luciens Körper.  
"Die Kraft habe ich nicht", hörte Lucien schließlich Amaniel sagen.  
"Dann tu das, was in deiner Kraft steht", sagte Elliot. "Du hast ihn doch eben auch zurückgeholt."  
"Du verstehst das nicht", antwortete Amaniel. "Selbst wenn du glaubst, über Vampire alles zu wissen, so hast du doch bislang nur an der Oberfläche gekratzt."  
"Das glaube ich inzwischen auch", presste Elliot fast unverständlich hervor.  
Lucien blinzelte, doch die Dunkelheit um ihn war undurchdringlich, die Wärme verebbt, die Kälte in ihm schmerzte. Doch Elliots Arme umfingen ihn. Er fühlte sie, ohne sie zu sehen, und Elliots Besorgnis stand deutlich im Raum.  
"Vampire töten ihre Opfer", erklärte Amaniel. "Und wenn sie es nicht tun, dann nur mit der Absicht, sie zu quälen. Für gewöhnlich bedeuten ihnen Menschen nicht genug, als dass sie sich die Mühe bereiten."  
"Soll heißen?" Elliot hielt Lucien fester.  
"Soll heißen, dass Lucien abhängig ist, dass er alles tun wird, damit er wieder gebissen wird."  
Lucien hörte Elliot ausatmen. "Wenn es nur das ist. Lucien kann mit Abhängigkeit umgehen. Du weißt, dass wir das bereits hinter uns haben."  
„Nicht das“, verneinte Amaniel. „Sicher nicht das.“  
Lucien bebte. „Nicholas“, dachte er.  
Elliot räusperte sich. „Ich hatte ihn“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang belegt. „Ich hatte Nicholas. Aber Lucien ging dazwischen. Es war, als ob der ihm mehr bedeutete als …“  
„Das dachte Lucien von dir ebenso“, fügte Amaniel leise hinzu. „Ich beide wisst nicht, wie viel ihr euch gegenseitig bedeutet. Ihr sprecht von Familie und Verpflichtung, doch nie davon, worum es wirklich geht.“  
„Und das wäre?“ Elliot war still, starr wie Lucien.  
„Liebe“, sagte Amaniel.  
Elliot schwieg. Lucien versuchte erneut, die verklebten Lider zu öffnen, doch sein Körper, seine Nerven gehorchten ihm nicht.  
„Kannst du ihm helfen?“, fragte Elliot so leise, dass Lucien ihn kaum verstand.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Amaniel.  
„Ihn noch einmal so zu sehen, so wie damals, auf kaltem Entzug, eingesperrt, um sich nicht den letzten Schuss zu setzen. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.“ Elliots Stimme klang klein, kläglich und Luciens Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
„Wenn du ihn mir mitgibst, werde ich versuchen, die Schmerzen zu lindern“, sagte Amaniel schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie lange es vorhält. Oder ob es überhaupt funktioniert.“  
„In der Zwischenzeit erledige ich Nicholas.“ Elliot knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ein Instinkt, der stärker war als seine Erschöpfung, weckte Lucien aus der Taubheit. „Nein“, stieß er hervor. „Ich brauche ihn.“  
Amaniels Finger auf seiner Stirn, über seinem schwachen Herzen. Sie brachten ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Versuch es", hörte er Elliot sagen. "Und Amaniel ..." Elliots Stimme verlor nun den letzten Anflug von Arroganz. Verschwunden war der Schutzwall, den der Bruder gewohnt war, vor sich her zu tragen. Elliot klang klein und ängstlich.  
Erinnerung drängte sich Lucien auf. Elliot, der ihn alleine gelassen hatte, so dass er in die Fänge eines Dämons geriet. Elliot, der gerade rechtzeitig zurückkehrte, um zu erkennen, wie knapp Lucien entkam. Kein einziges der wütenden Worte des Vaters, keine Ohrfeige löste den Ausdruck in Elliots Augen aus, den der noch Tage später mit sich trug, den Lucien erst Jahre später verstand. Die hochgezogenen Schultern und die kleinlauten Antworten, die der ansonsten so selbstsichere Elliot eher zögernd gab, konnte Lucien dennoch, und obwohl sie nie darüber sprachen, nicht vergessen.  
"Bring ihn mir zurück", sagte Elliot und hörte sich an wie der Junge von damals, vor vielen Ewigkeiten.  
Lucien blinzelte, versuchte zu sehen, einen Blick nur auf Elliot zu erhaschen.  
In diesem Augenblick umfasste ihn der Engel und Lucien schauderte. Fühlte der sich doch kühl an im Vergleich zu Elliots Nähe, beinahe ebenso eiskalt wie Nicholas. Eine Welle des Verlangens schwoll in ihm an und auf einmal konnte er nichts mehr denken, sah nichts mehr, fühlte nichts mehr, außer der Sehnsucht nach dem Vampir und danach, dass der beendete, was er angefangen hatte.  
Plötzlich, unvermittelt verlor er den Boden unter sich, stieg so schnell in die Höhe, dass er glaubte, sein Körper zerbarst. Die Dunkelheit bewegte sich um ihn und Lucien bemerkte, dass es Amaniels Flügel waren, die sie beide forttrugen.  
Die Luft stach mit tausenden von Nadeln in seine Haut und er krallte die Finger in Amaniels Trenchcoat, barg sein Gesicht an dessen Brust, während der ihn scheinbar mühelos immer höher hinauf beförderte.  
*

Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben, denn als Lucien erwachte, war die eisige Kälte verschwunden. Die Welt um ihn, Amaniels Gesicht, Amaniels Erscheinung waren in ein Sepia-farbenes, sanftes Licht getaucht. Die Konturen unscharf, weich und bar jeden Inhaltes.  
Lucien sah zu Amaniel auf, zu den Flügeln, die sich über sie beide beugten. Sein Kopf lag auf Amaniels Schoß, seine Hände verkrampften sich immer noch in dessen Kleidung. Langsam, zögernd, ließ er los. Seine Finger schmerzten. Er besaß keine Vorstellung davon, wie lange er sich an Amaniel festgehalten hatte. Weniger noch davon, wo sie sich befanden.  
"Elliot", krächzte er. Seine Stimme hallte merkwürdig. Amaniels Gesicht verschwamm kurz, tauchte dann wieder auf.  
"Elliot geht es gut", antwortete Amaniel. "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich."  
Lucien starrte in Amaniels Augen, die in einem ungewohnten Goldton schimmerten, ihr bestechendes Blau vergessen.  
"Wo sind wir?"  
Amaniel legte den Kopf schief. "In einer Zwischenwelt", antwortete er vage. "Ein Raum, den wir nutzen, um uns vor dem Wahnsinn der Menschen und manchmal dem unserer Brüder und Schwestern zurückzuziehen."  
Ein Luftzug brachte Lucien dazu, die lautlose Bewegung der Flügel zu beachten, die sich kaum merklich streckten und wieder einzogen.  
"Deshalb die Flügel", bemerkte Amaniel. "Es ist nicht leicht hierher zu gelangen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Menschen hier überhaupt überleben können."  
War das ein Lächeln auf Amaniels Gesicht? Lucien stutzte. Doch da fuhr der schon fort: "Aber ich hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob du es schaffst."  
Lucien wandte den Blick ab. "Besser wenn nicht", flüsterte er heiser. "Nicholas -"  
"Keiner macht dir einen Vorwurf", sagte Amaniel. "Vampire beherrschen die Kunst der Manipulation. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Du hattest wahrscheinlich Recht mit Elliot. Nicholas wollte ihn von Anfang an in eine Falle locken. Vielleicht, ohne es selbst zu wissen. Es ist seine Natur."  
Bei der sich wiederholenden Erwähnung von Nicholas’ Namen schloss Lucien die Augen. Er stöhnte, als die Wunde an seinem Hals schmerzte, seine Haut zu jucken begann und sein Magen sich verkrampfte. Sein Atem ging schneller, er war nahe daran zu hyperventilieren. "Ich brauche-" Er brach ab, rollte sich zur Seite, krümmte den Rücken und zog die Beine an.  
"Ich weiß." Amaniels Stimme war sanft, ebenso wie seine kühlen Finger, die Luciens Stirn fanden, einen Strom beruhigender Kühle durch seinen Körper sandten.  
"Deshalb versuchen wir es hier. Dein Körper ist zu geschwächt für einen Entzug, deine Seele immer noch zu verwundet. Der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht würden mindestens eines von beidem zerstören." Amaniels Hand legte sich auf Luciens Wange, sein Daumen streifte Luciens Kinn. "Aber nicht hier", flüsterte er. "Ich achte darauf."  
Die Worte suchten ihren Weg in Luciens zerrütteten Verstand, in seinen von aufflackernden Schmerzen zuckenden Körper. Sie beruhigten ihn auf merkwürdige und ihm vorerst unverständliche Weise, schenkten ihm Sequenzen eines Friedens, der ihm erlaubte, die Augen zu schließen und in ein traumloses Nichts zu gleiten. 

Jedes Mal, wenn er erwachte, brannten seine Augen von ungeweinten Tränen, steckten stumme Schreie in seiner Kehle, schüttelten ihn, bis Amaniel ihn erneut umfing und an sich zog.  
"Wie lange?", fragte er in einem wachen Moment und Amaniel sah ihn verständnislos an. "Du weißt doch, dass Zeit hier anders vergeht."  
Lucien stöhnte, dachte an Elliot, wartete darauf, dass Nicholas das Gesicht des Bruders verdrängte, mit dem heißen Verlangen ersetzte, das gleichzeitig die größte Qual darstellte. Doch es geschah nicht. Es blieb Elliot, den er vor sich sah, der lächelte. "Bald, Luc", sagte der und Lucien fühlte die Tränen, die sich lösten und über seine Wangen rannen.  
"Elliot geht es gut", sagte Amaniel. "Für ihn wird kaum ein Tag vergangen sein." Einen Augenblick schwieg er. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob es funktioniert, oder wie lange es vorhält. Weder die Gesetze der Menschen noch die von Dämonen treffen hier zu."  
"Aber warum sind wir dann hier?" Lucien wisperte. "Warum lasst ihr mich nicht einfach sterben?"  
Amaniel schwieg und Lucien spürte, wie der Engel seine Hand nahm, ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte.  
"Du bist Elliots Familie, die einzige, die er noch hat. Er wird dich nie aufgeben. Auch nicht, wenn du versuchst, ihn zu zwingen."  
"Aber ich verstehe nicht. Und wieso du?" Luciens Krämpfe ließen nach. Der Schmerz war einem konstanten Druck gewichen, der seinen Körper zusammenpresste. Doch die Wellen des Verlangens kamen seltener, weniger stark, sie ließen sich kontrollieren.  
Lucien sah in Amaniels warme Augen, sah eine Emotion darin verborgen, die ihm neu war, die nicht zu Amaniel passte, zu dessen seltsamer Erscheinung, die nirgendwo wirklich hinzugehören schien. Schon gar nicht auf die Erde. Erst recht nicht in die Umarmung eines Menschen, der das Blut Satans in sich trug.  
Lucien streckte seine Hand aus. Sein Arm zitterte, als er ihn hob, doch ein verborgener Instinkt zwang ihn, mit seinen Fingerspitzen Amaniels Haut zu berühren, seine Augenbraue, seine Wange.  
Amaniels Augen schlossen sich, seine Wimpern bebten und Lucien verstand nicht, wollte nicht verstehen.  
"Amaniel?", fragte er.  
"Ich sagte dir doch, du bist etwas Besonderes", antwortete Amaniel. Er klang traurig. "Ich weiß nicht warum, oder was es zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so lange blind und taub dafür war. Warum ich nur Elliot gesehen habe, als meine Aufgabe, als den, der meinen Schutz benötigt. Wo ich doch von Anfang an hätte erkennen müssen, dass du genauso Schutz brauchst. Dass du derjenige bist, der immer an Engel geglaubt hat. Sie geliebt."  
"Aber Elliot liebt dich", flüsterte Lucien. "Und ich dachte, dass du ihn auch liebst. Du hast mich nie angesehen, deine Worte immer an ihn gerichtet. Mir nicht vertraut." Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Zu Recht.“ Er atmete aus, lauschte auf den eigenen, schwachen, zu raschen Herzschlag. „Auch jetzt erfüllst du Elliots Bitte."  
Amaniel sagte nichts, doch seine kühle Hand strich Lucien das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Das Konzept der Liebe ist Engeln nicht wirklich geläufig", antwortete er schließlich. "Es ist anders, fremd, mehr eine Geschichte für uns, die wir erzählen, aber nicht begreifen. Wir funktionieren nicht wie ihr. Die Vorstellungen, Hoffnungen und Träume, die euch leiten, kennen wir nicht."  
"Aber du schon", wisperte Lucien. "Du hast dich losgesagt, dem blinden Gehorsam abgeschworen. Für Elliot."  
Er öffnete die Augen, sah Amaniel erneut an.  
"Vielleicht", gab der Engel zu. "Und es ist wahr, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde. Aber auch für dich."  
"Ja?" Lucien lächelte, spürte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Seine Hand fand Amaniels Nacken, seine Finger streiften dunkles Haar. Ob er den Engel zu sich zog, oder der sich herab neigte, war einerlei. Amaniel beugte sich über ihn und seine Lippen berührten Luciens. Nur ein kurzer, sanfter Kuss, ein scheuer Versuch, der durch den Schmerz, der Lucien wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr, verdrängt, ersetzt wurde.  
Lucien krümmte sich. Ein Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. Sein Inneres wollte sich nach außen stülpen, den Banden des Körpers entkommen. Seine Adern schmerzten. Es fühlte sich an, als verdicke sich sein Blut in ihnen, als wollte es sie sprengen. Er brauchte Hilfe, brauchte Nicholas.  
"Zu viel", ächzte er und wand sich in Amaniels Armen. Der zog ihn höher, bis Luciens Kopf an seiner Brust lag, er keuchend atmete, versuchte, den Brand in sich zu löschen. "Zu viel Blut", flüsterte er. "Verfluchtes Blut. Dämonisch."  
Seine Haut juckte und er kratzte sich blutig, kratzte wild, als könnte er seinen Körper öffnen und das verhasste Blut abfließen lassen.  
"Nicholas", stöhnte er und wehrte sich gegen Amaniels Umarmung. "Lass mich los. Ich brauche ihn. Nicht dich."  
"Nein." Amaniel nahm seine Hände, umfasste Luciens Finger mit seinen, hielt ihn davon ab, sich weiter zu verletzen. Der Engel war stark genug. Lucien konnte sich nicht rühren, schrie auf.  
"Lass mich. Du solltest mich nicht anrühren. Ich bin schmutzig, unrein."  
"Sch." Amaniel presste seine Lippen auf Luciens Ohr. "Das bist du nicht, das warst du nie. Der Vampir vernebelt deinen Verstand. Gestatte es ihm nicht."  
Lucien schluchzte. Ein Felsen, der ihn eingeschlossen hatte, niederdrückte und erstickte, zerbrach in tausend Scherben. Etwas in Amaniels Stimme, in Amaniels Berührung drang zu ihm durch.  
"Du verzeihst mir?" keuchte er. Seine Finger wurden taub in Amaniels hartem Griff, doch das Brennen ließ nach. Sein Blut, sein wilder, unregelmäßiger Herzschlag beruhigte sich.  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", sagte Amaniel. Lucien atmete aus, doch bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, formten seine Lippen ein schwaches Lächeln.  
*

Er erwachte mit neuen Schmerzen, doch Amaniel hielt ihn auch jetzt. Seine kühlen Finger hinterließen beruhigende Spuren auf Luciens Haut, löschten das Feuer in seinem Inneren. Wenn Lucien sich aufbäumte, umfing Amaniel ihn enger, hinderte ihn daran, sich zu verletzen. Er dämpfte Luciens Schreie, hielt seine Arme und Beine, ließ nicht zu, dass der ihn bekämpfte. 

"Nicholas", rief Lucien wieder und wieder, getrieben von dem Verlangen, das, sobald es abgeebbt war, wieder aufflammte, ihn über Stunden, Tage oder auch nur Sekunden verzehrte. Der Schmerz fand kein Ende und Lucien wusste, dass er ihn nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Er riss die Augen auf, die er während des letzten Anfalls geschlossen hatte, tauchte in Amaniels Blick.  
"Lass mich zu ihm", flehte er. "Ich brauche ihn."  
Amaniel wirkte plötzlich trauriger als Lucien ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Schultern sanken nach vorne und er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Du hast es fast geschafft, ich bin mir sicher", sagte er und seine kühlen Lippen berührten Luciens Stirn. "Sag mir, was hat er getan? Was ist es, das dich zerfleischt, deine Qualen steigert?"  
Lucien antwortete nicht. Er zitterte, fror nun in Amaniels Umarmung. Zugleich drängte er sich näher an ihn in dem unbewussten, verzweifelten Versuch, die Flammen der Begierde zu löschen.  
"Blut", stieß er hervor. "Zu viel in mir. Zu viel von allem. Und dann... und ..." Er brach ab, schluchzte, spürte heiß die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.  
Amaniel presste seine Lippen auf Luciens geschlossene Augen, leckte die Tränen auf. "Ich verstehe", sagte er schließlich. "Vampire sind nur Dämonen. Ihre Gelüste so durchschaubar wie die jeder niederen Kreatur."  
"Amaniel", stöhnte Lucien und wand sich, als Amaniels Griff sich lockerte. Er rollte zur Seite, versuchte zu entkommen. Nur getrieben von dem Gedanken an Nicholas, an dessen Berührung, dessen Biss, dessen Schwanz. An den Schmerz, der so anders war als die Qualen, die er nun erlitt. Den er herbeisehnte mit all seiner Kraft, mit allem, was ihm geblieben war, der Amaniel und Elliot in Vergessenheit, in Bedeutungslosigkeit drängte.  
"Sch", wiederholte Amaniel und Lucien fand sich hochgezogen, fand Amaniels Lippen auf seinen. Fühlte, wie diese über seine Wange, sein Kinn wanderten, sich um die Wunde am Hals schlossen, an der hauchdünnen Hautschicht, die sich dort neu gebildet hatte, sogen. Und dann hob ihn überirdische Kraft in die Höhe, Stärke, welche die von Nicholas weit übertraf. Seine Kleidung fiel von ihm ab, wenn sie denn je in einer Dimension wie dieser existiert hatte, und Amaniel senkte ihn auf seinen Schoß. Lucien schrie vor Lust und Wonne auf, als er den kühlen Schwanz an seinem Eingang fühlte, als die Risse dort aufsprangen, während sich Amaniel in ihn bohrte. Schmerz, Verlangen und Erfüllung verschmolzen in der Ekstase. Ungewohnt, immer noch fremd, und doch das Ziel, das Einzige, was Luciens Körper verlangte, erstrebte, sich ersehnte.  
Luciens Schrei verwandelte sich in ein wiederkehrendes Stöhnen, lauter, intensiver, durch jeden Stoß, den Amaniel ausführte. Fast wie ein Schluckauf entwickelten die Laute ihr Eigenleben, ließen sich nicht bremsen, erst recht nicht ersticken. Luciens Kopf fiel in den Nacken. Amaniel hielt ihn mit nur noch einer Hand an der Hüfte, still genug, dass Lucien weder ausweichen noch Tempo oder Richtung bestimmen konnte.  
Amaniels anderer Arm umschlang Luciens Schulter und stabilisierte seinen Rücken, hielt ihn zusätzlich bewegungsunfähig, lediglich in der Lage, zu fühlen.  
Und was zuvor, was die vergangenen Tage eine Qual gewesen war, verwandelte sich nun in Leidenschaft, in reine Lust. Vergessen waren der Schmerz, die Gier, vergessen war Nicholas. Alles, was zählte, war Amaniel und was der mit ihm anstellte, wie er ihn höher und höher trieb, seine Gedanken, seine Trauer, seine Verzweiflung auslöschte.  
Amaniel drängte ihn näher. Luciens Penis rieb gegen Amaniels Haut, gegen dessen harten Bauch. Seine Augen öffneten sich, fanden Amaniels goldene Iris. Lucien versank in dem dunklen, geweiteten Inneren der Pupille. 'Engel, Engel', sang seine Seele, jubilierte sein Körper und er kam, als Amaniel nach einem weiteren harten, tiefen Stoß in ihm verharrte.  
Luciens Körper erschlaffte, verlor jede Spannung, während er gegen Amaniels Brust sackte, Amaniels Arme ihn enger umschlossen. Unnötige, unerklärte Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, als er Amaniels Samen in sich spürte. Kühl doch anders, lindernd, nicht von der eisigen Grausamkeit, die Nicholas verströmte.  
"Es ist in Ordnung, ist richtig", flüsterte Amaniel und Lucien spürte Lippen auf seiner Schläfe, sanfte Küsse in seinem Gesicht. Er presste die Lider zusammen. Scham erfüllte ihn. Das Wissen um die Erniedrigung, um die Blöße, die er sich gerade gegeben hatte, und die von nun an unauslöschlich in seinem Gedächtnis leben würde, traf ihn mit plötzlicher Wucht.  
"Amaniel", wisperte er, als er seinen Atem und die Sprache wiederfand. "Es tut mir so leid."  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Amaniels Schulter, wich dessen Lippen aus.  
Amaniel schwieg einen Moment, ließ Lucien jedoch nicht los, änderte weder die Position noch die intimste aller Umarmungen.  
"Das ist unnötig", sagte er schließlich. Seine Stimme trug einen Hauch von Verwunderung. "Es ist so, wie es sein soll. Und zudem ..." Er brach ab.  
Lucien fühlte die unnötigen Atemzüge in Amaniels Körper, spürte, wie sich dessen Brust gegen seine hob und wieder senkte. Wie kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegungen ihn trugen, wie sich der Schwanz in ihm bewegte, über seine Prostata glitt, und ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl von Frieden, zumindest dem, was Frieden am nächsten kam. Wenigstens in den Augen eines Menschen, der sich an Frieden nicht wirklich erinnern konnte.  
"Zudem", fuhr Amaniel fort, "denke ich, dass mein Körper lange darauf gewartet hat." Nun war es Amaniel, der leise seufzte, dessen Atem gegen Luciens Haut vibrierte. "Ich hatte das nur nicht verstanden. Ihr Menschen seid so anders, kompliziert. Zu oft wisst ihr nicht, was ihr wollt. Es zu erraten ist manchmal fast unmöglich. Wenn ein Engel auf die Erde fällt, verwirren ihn die Signale. Sogar die der eigenen menschlichen Gestalt."  
Lucien rieb seine Wange gegen Amaniels Brust, stoppte erst, als er sich seiner Handlung bewusst wurde. Er fürchtete, dass Amaniel die Röte spürte, die in sein Gesicht stieg, die Peinlichkeit plötzlich unerträglich.  
"Ich dachte immer ... dass du und Elliot ...", murmelte er, um gleich darauf zu wünschen, er könne die Worte zurücknehmen.  
Amaniel drückte seine Lippen in Luciens Haar.  
"Luc", sagte er, und zum ersten Mal war es Lucien egal, dass jemand anderes als Elliot ihn bei seinem Kosenamen nannte.  
"Du bist auf eine seltsame Art besessen von deinem Bruder", fuhr Amaniel schließlich fort. "Ich kann nicht anders, als mich zu fragen, ob das nur daran liegt, dass du dir die Wahrheit nicht eingestehst."  
"Das tue ich", murmelte Lucien. "Elliot wäre besser dran ohne mich. Ich bin sein Fluch.“ Er brach ab. „Bringe mich nicht zurück", wisperte er heiser.  
Er hoffte, betete insgeheim, dass Amaniel ihn verstand, die Notwendigkeit seiner Bitte einsah. Aber seine Gebete verklangen ungehört. Stattdessen erstarrte Amaniel in der Bewegung, bevor die Hand in Luciens Rücken langsam, tröstend damit begann, Kreise auf seiner Haut zu reiben.  
Luciens Augen, die sich gerade noch hatten öffnen wollen, schlossen sich, als ein weiterer Seufzer aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle einem Stöhnen gleich kam.  
"Das meine ich nicht", sagte Amaniel schließlich. "Und ja, Elliot hat mich vieles über Menschen gelehrt.“  
Seine Brust bewegte sich und Lucien bemerkte verspätet, dass Amaniel lautlos lachte. "Aber von sich selbst verstand er nur wenig. Oder davon, dass eine Bindung nicht unbedingt eine andere ausschließt."  
"Also warst du mit Elliot zusammen." Lucien war sich nicht sicher, warum plötzlich Fesseln wie schwere Eisenketten um sein Herz lagen und dieses zusammenpressten. Eifersucht - sicher nicht, das war nicht er, lag nicht in seiner Natur. Jedenfalls wehrte er sich dagegen, wollte das nicht. Nicht, wenn es um Amaniel ging, erst recht nicht, sollte es um Elliot gehen. Er schluckte trocken, als Amaniel nickte.  
"Elliot ist ziemlich sicher in dem, was er will", murmelte Amaniel schließlich. „Wenigstens, wenn es darum geht, dem auszuweichen, was er nicht wahrhaben möchte. In diesem Punkt seid ihr euch wirklich ähnlich.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“ Lucien gelang es nicht mehr, Amaniels Worten zu folgen. Erschöpfung erfasste ihn. Doch als er in Schlaf sank, war es nicht der Sturz, die Aufgabe seiner letzten Kraft, erzwungen durch die Schwächung seines Körpers, sondern ein gesättigter Schlummer, der ihn einholte. 

Er erwachte desorientiert. Benötigte einen Augenblick, um zu sich zu kommen. Das Erste, was ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, waren Amaniels Finger, die sein Haar zurückstrichen, sanft über seine Stirn und Schläfe glitten. Eine inzwischen vertraute, beruhigende Liebkosung, die eine Wärme in sein Inneres zurückholte und den bekannten Schmerz des Erwachens verdrängte.  
Und nicht nur das. Lucien blinzelte. Die Gier hatte nachgelassen. Sein Verlangen nach Nicholas war noch spürbar, aber merklich abgeschwächt. Die Leere in seinem Körper nun erfüllt von der Erinnerung an Amaniel. Der dumpfe Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen nicht mehr als der Preis für das Erlebte. Könnte es doch nur so bleiben.  
Sanftes Licht motivierte ihn, seine Augen zu öffnen und er sah in Amaniels weichen Blick.  
"Was?", fragte er, seine Stimme heiser, die Verwirrung noch nicht überwunden.  
"Es geht dir besser", stellte Amaniel fest. "Das ist gut."  
Lucien senkte seine Lider. "Bedeutet dass, ich bin gesund?"  
Amaniel zögerte. "Es bedeutet zumindest, dass ich hier nicht mehr viel für dich ausrichten kann." War das Bedauern in seiner Stimme?  
"Was geschehen wird, wenn wir zurückkehren, wenn du zurückkehrst, schlimmer noch, wenn du Nicholas begegnest oder auch einem anderen Vampir, vermag ich nicht zu sagen." Amaniel wurde leiser, die Unsicherheit in seinen Worten brachte Lucien dazu, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
"Müssen wir denn zurückkehren?" Lucien wich Amaniels Blick unbeholfen aus. Der beugte sich zu ihm, küsste Lucien mit kühlen Lippen. Als er sich wieder erhob, flog ein schmales Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Du würdest es nicht anders wollen", flüsterte er.  
Lucien hob die Arme, schlang sie um Amaniels Körper, fühlte die Bewegung der Schulterblätter, die sich in den Flügeln fortsetzte, welche über ihnen vibrierten.  
"Doch." Er presste seine Lippen gegen die blasse Haut.  
"Mit dir würde ich für immer hier bleiben und nie zurücksehen."  
"Lucien." Amaniel legte sein Kinn auf Luciens Kopf und zog ihn näher an sich. Stark genug, dass es sich unangenehm anfühlte, sehnte Lucien sich nicht derartig nach der Umarmung, brauchte sie nicht mit jeder Faser seiner Seele.  
"Lucien", wiederholte der Engel und stockte erneut. "Du solltest wissen - nein - verstehen, dass wir gehen müssen."  
"Natürlich." Lucien versteifte sich unwillkürlich. "Wegen Elliot hast du mich hierhergebracht." Es klang bitterer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, klang fast harsch.  
Amaniel drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Lippen suchten Luciens Hals. Der neigte sich in der Umarmung, bot, ohne es zu bemerken, dem Engel die Haut und die nun verheilte Wunde dar. Amaniel küsste diese, den Bereich darüber und darunter, bevor er seine eigenen Worte ergänzte, geradeso als habe er Luciens Einwand nicht gehört.  
"Aber wie solltest du das auch begreifen?" Amaniel sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lucien. Er blies kalten Atem über die feuchte Haut und Lucien schauderte.  
Die Kälte, die in ihn kroch, nahm unangenehme Züge an, erinnerte an Nicholas, an Blut und Schmerz.  
Amaniels Arme wanden sich fester um Luciens Körper und nun zitterte der.  
"Spürst du das?", fragte Amaniel, fuhr fort, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. "Dies ist die Kälte eines übernatürlichen Wesens. Sie allein trägt jede Erklärung in sich. Engel, Vampire, Dämonen sie alle stehlen Lebenskraft. In ihnen gibt es keine Gefühle, keine Wärme, keine Liebe. Nicht wie du sie kennst. Fühlst du es nicht?"  
Er presste Lucien stärker an sich und der spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag, spürte das schwache Echo im Körper des Engels. Eine Täuschung nur, geliehenes Leben, eine geliehene Hülle, die früher oder später abgestoßen würde. Wenn die Lichtgestalt, die sich darin verbarg, in ihr Reich zurückkehrte.  
"Lucien", wisperte Amaniel. "Sei dir gewiss, dass ich mich mit allem, was ich empfinden kann, was menschlich an mir ist, um dich sorge. Alles, was uns umgibt, beeinflusst mich, seitdem ich gefallen bin, und ich verändere mich ständig, lerne dazu. Doch nie werde ich so komplex sein wie ein Mensch. Den Himmel, wie weit er sich auch entfernt, wie schwer es auch sein wird in ihn zurückzukehren, werde ich immer in mir tragen. Kein Mensch kann ihn mir ersetzen, so bin ich nicht geschaffen." Er hielt inne, ließ seine Finger durch Luciens Haar gleiten. "Aber wenn ich es könnte, wenn ich lieben könnte, dann wärst du vielleicht der Mensch, mit dem ich die Ewigkeit verbringen wollte. Obwohl ich weiß, dass du zu jemand anderem gehörst."  
Nicholas, dachte Lucien. Amaniel wusste von Anfang an, hatte selten einen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Lucien letztendlich für die andere, die dunkle Seite bestimmt war.  
"Dann gehst du zu Elliot zurück", sagte er gepresst.  
Amaniel schwieg. Lucien hörte einen Atemzug, konnte nicht entscheiden, ob der Erleichterung oder Frustration enthielt.  
Es dauerte lange, bis Amaniel sprach.  
"Wir beide gehen zu Elliot zurück", antwortete er schließlich. "Er braucht dich", fügte er leiser hinzu und Lucien glaubte zu wissen, dass Amaniel von sich sprach und von sich alleine. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Amaniel und Elliot, Elliot und Nicholas - die Welt drehte sich weiter. Doch Amaniel und Lucien, Lucien und Nicholas - brachten das Kartenhaus zum Einsturz.  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wie wäre es möglich, dass Amaniel nicht angewidert von ihm war? Wie hatte er nur einen Moment anderes glauben können?  
Er war ein Junkie, ein Dämon, Sohn der Hölle, Sohn Luzifers. Er merkte nicht, dass er weinte.  
"Lucien", wisperte Amaniel. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Du wirst geliebt. Du wurdest immer geliebt.“  
„Nicht von Gott“, murmelte Lucien tonlos.  
Amaniel seufzte. „So mag es aussehen, aber ihn habe ich nicht gemeint.“  
„Amaniel“, platzte es aus Lucien heraus. „Wenn ich Vergebung wollte, wenn du mir Vergebung schenkst -“  
Er wusste nicht weiter. Die Zukunft, die Möglichkeiten flohen vor ihm, blieben fort, nicht greifbar. Lediglich die vertraut unbestimmte Bedrohung erschütterte ihn, die Gewissheit, dass Böses auf ihn lauerte, und dass seine Schuld noch nicht groß genug war. Aber auch die Ahnung, dass Amaniel ihn retten konnte.  
„Hilf mir“, flüsterte Lucien. „Lass nicht zu, dass ich Fehler mache.“  
„Das wirst du nicht“, versprach Amaniel und Lucien fühlte den Atem des Engels in seinem Haar. „Du brauchst meine Vergebung nicht, oder die eines anderen Wesens zwischen oder in Himmel und Erde. Du fühlst in dir, was richtig ist. Lass es einfach zu.“  
Lucien versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, doch es blieb bei einem hilflosen Zucken, bevor er seine Stirn an Amaniels Haut rieb und spürte, dass der ihn fester umfing.  
„Was willst du, Lucien“, flüsterte Amaniel. „Was kann ich dir geben?“  
„Alles“, sagte Lucien ohne nachzudenken. Er erstarrte, während Amaniel zurückwich und seinen Griff lockerte. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen schnitt in seine Seele.  
Doch als Lucien sich zwang aufzusehen, da nickte Amaniel und in seinen Augenwinkeln entstanden winzige Falten. Nie zuvor hatte Lucien die bemerkt. Er berührte sie zaghaft mit seinen Fingern und als Amaniel ihn wieder an sich zog, war es keine Überraschung. Doch als die Flügel über ihnen schlugen und sie in die Höhe hoben, Amaniel ihn festhielt und durch sepia-farbenen Raum trug, war Lucien es, der die Lippen des Engels suchte, sie mit seiner warmen Zunge öffnete und ihn atemlos küsste.  
Amaniel wirbelte ihn durch Nebel und Schaum. Sie flogen in unendlichem Nichts, bevor Lucien seine Beine um die Hüften des Engels schlang. Der verstärkte den Kuss, drehte Lucien, bis der auf dem Rücken schwebte, getragen von unsichtbaren Kräften und plötzlich still. Nur noch die Flügel bewegten sich, hielten beide ruhig in einem widerstandslosen Meer aus von Kupfer durchtränkter Luft.  
Lucien wimmerte unhörbar, nur ein Zittern in seiner Kehle. Er wimmerte in den endlosen Kuss, als er Amaniels Glied an seinem Eingang spürte. Er öffnete die Beine weiter, flehte stumm. Doch Amaniel erhörte sein Flehen und presste sich vorwärts, drang langsam in ihn ein, schenkte ihm Zeit, zu fühlen, zu reagieren, sich zu wehren.  
Den Schmerz gab es noch, die Wunden nicht wirklich geheilt, doch das Verlangen in Lucien war stärker als jede Vernunft, Vorsicht oder Vorbehalt.  
„Amaniel“, sang es tief in ihm und eine Ahnung überwältigte seine Sinne. Als sei dies das letzte Mal, eine unverdiente Gabe, von der er zehren sollte, die ihm die Kraft spendete, um weiterzukämpfen.  
„Amaniel, ich liebe dich“, sang es lauter, verzehrend. Die Emotion wallte auf, verschlang ihn und er jubelte, als Amaniels Schaft über seine Prostata glitt, Worte in langgezogenes Stöhnen verwandelte, seine Bewegungen, seine Sinne auf den Unterleib konzentrierten, der verzweifelt gegen Amaniels zuckte, mehr verlangte.  
Und Amaniel gehorchte. Er bohrte seine Finger in Luciens Oberschenkel, ließ ihm genug Raum, um seinen Stößen zu begegnen, doch nicht genug, um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Amaniel wurde schneller. Wieder und wieder fuhr der harte, kühle Phallus des Engels über Luciens empfindliches Inneres, füllte ihn und entzog sich. Schwoll an, drang tief in ihn ein und hämmerte stärker. Rasche, heftige Stöße, bevor er stoppte, innehielt und sich dann erneut tiefer presste als zuvor, bevor Amaniel mit einem rauen Stöhnen kam. Ein Strom ergoss sich in Lucien und Amaniel bewegte sich erneut, stieß noch einmal zu, ein weiteres Mal, glitt auf dem eigenen Samen tiefer und presste diesen in Luciens Körper. Lucien schrie auf und kam ebenfalls. Sein Muskel schloss sich enger um Amaniels Glied und der ächzte. Er kam immer noch, bewegte sich wieder, vollführte kleine, kurze Stöße tief in Lucien, bevor er verharrte und keuchend über Lucien erschlaffte. Als die Menschlichkeit des Engels für einen Augenblick gesiegt hatte. 

Sie fielen. Lucien fühlte den Sturz und es war ihm gleich. Amaniel war in ihm, um ihn und nichts anderes zählte.  
Sie sanken schnell. Amaniel hielt Lucien fest, seine Umarmung Trost und Stütze, innen wie außen. Wind schnitt in Luciens Haut. Wider besseres Wissen blinzelte er hoch, sah Amaniels Flügel starr und unbewegt, unbeeinflusst von der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie stürzten. Bis die Spitzen unscharf wurden, die dunklen Federn verblassten, sich auflösten und Amaniel erschauerte.  
Lucien spürte dessen Kälte wie sein eigenes Zittern und er klammerte sich stärker an den Engel, schloss die Augen, wartete auf den Aufprall, der nicht geschah.  
Stattdessen wurde es still. 

Der Wind ließ nach und es schien ihm, als verlangsame sich der Fall, wurde zu einem sanften Hinab-Gleiten, bevor er schließlich vollständig endete.  
Lucien klammerte sich weiter an Amaniel, auch als jede Bewegung aufhörte und sie sich in einem atemlosen Vakuum befanden.  
"Lucien", hörte er Amaniels Stimme. Widerstrebend schlug er seine Augen auf und fand Amaniels Blick auf sich gerichtet. Eisblau. Lucien zuckte zusammen, hatte die Farbe vergessen.  
"Luc", wiederholte Amaniel und Luciens Blick blieb an Amaniels Lippen hängen, die sich bewegten, auch wenn die Worte, die sie formten, erst verzögert Luciens Bewusstsein erreichten.  
Lippen, die weich und voll erschienen, lockend auch ohne die Wärme des sepia-farbenen Schleiers, der sich in Luciens Erinnerung über alles senkte.  
Er löste den verzweifelten Halt, streckte sich, um diese Lippen mit seinen zu erreichen. Amaniel stieß einen erstaunten Laut aus, bevor Lucien ihm den Mund verschloss, seine Haut ertastete, Schultern, Muskeln, bevor er seine Hände in Amaniels Haar vergrub.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Lucien fuhr zurück, blinzelte, ließ Amaniel jedoch nicht los. Ebenso wenig wie der ihn.  
"Was treibt ihr?" Erleichterung, Verwirrung und der Anflug einer Emotion, die Lucien nicht deuten konnte, schwangen in der rauen Stimme mit. Er drehte den Kopf, atmete Luft, die wirklich war, vertraut. Vollkommen anders als der Nebel, in dem er mit Amaniel geschwebt hatte. Diese Luft war erfüllt von Gerüchen, von undefinierbaren Partikeln, Staub, Schimmel, Regen und mehr.  
Unerklärlich ausgelaugt lehnte Lucien seinen Kopf gegen Amaniels Schulter, und erblickte seitlich Elliot, der ihn anstarrte. Seine Augen geweitet, wirkte der verletzt. Doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, danach hatte er sich wieder gefangen.  
"Ihr habt nichts an", stellte Elliot fest und hob die Augenbrauen. "Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"  
Lucien schluckte, löste sich widerstrebend von dem Engel, wich Elliots Blick aus. "Entschuldige", sagte er heiser, wurde sich schlagartig des Ausmaßes seiner Sünde bewusst. Er hatte Elliot betrogen, ihm Amaniel genommen. Ihn wieder verraten. Sein Herz sank.  
"Unsinn!" Elliot lachte, doch sein Lachen klang falsch, als er von dem Motel-Bett aufstand, um Lucien ungeachtet seiner Blöße in die Arme zu ziehen.  
"Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", flüsterte er in Luciens Ohr. "Danke, Amaniel", rief er über Luciens Schulter hinweg. Ein wenig zu laut.  
Die Antwort hörte Lucien nicht, denn alles, was er fühlte, waren Elliots Hände auf seinem Körper, dessen Haut an seiner. Warm, inzwischen ungewohnt warm. Gleichermaßen hart und weich. Vertraut, echt, schwielig - Familie und alles, was ihn ausmachte.  
Nur, dass er den Bruder erneut verletzt hatte, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, Fehler zu begehen.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lucien und alles kehrte zurück und peinigte ihn. Nicht nur Amaniel, auch sein unverzeihlichster Fehler, seine Schwäche für Nicholas, die nun, als er die Schwere und Bürde der Welt wieder auf sich fühlte, sein Herz gewaltsam zusammenquetschte, den Druck auf seine Lungen verstärkte, bis sein Atem nur noch angestrengt und quälend funktionierte.  
Elliot schwieg einen Augenblick, drückte kurz seine Lippen auf Luciens Hals, ließ seine warmen Finger über die Wunde gleiten. Sie hinterließen eine Spur aus Licht und Wärme, die Lucien erschauern ließ.  
"Zieh dir was an", sagte Elliot schließlich und löste die Umarmung, lächelte Lucien an, etwas Undefinierbares in den Augen, bevor er sich zu Amaniel umdrehte und die Stirn runzelte. "Du auch. Wo zum Teufel habt ihr eure Sachen gelassen?"  
Er stoppte sich selbst, indem er die Hand hob. "Nein, antwortet nicht. Ich will es gar nicht wissen."  
Er deutete auf den Rucksack Luciens, der über der Lehne eines Stuhles hing, sorgfältig, ordentlich, als habe Lucien selbst ihn dort platziert. Wandte sich dann selbst dem Schrank zu, tauchte hinein und suchte ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus, die er hinter sich auf das Bett warf.  
"Du hast Glück, Amaniel", sagte er, "Ich bin für alles gerüstet. Allerdings musst du dir deinen Mantel neu besorgen. Sowas ziehe ich nicht an."  
Es klang nicht ehrlich und Luciens Schuld wuchs. Sich auf einmal seiner Nacktheit peinlich bewusst, zog er Jeans und Shirt aus dem Rucksack. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, als Amaniel sprach, versteifte sich jedoch, als Elliot antwortete. "Nein", sagte der Bruder. "Der Mistkerl ist verschwunden. Spurlos. Oder wenigstens ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, die ich finden könnte. Und glaub mir - ich habe alle gefragt. Jeder Jäger hält die Augen offen. Aber nichts, nicht einmal aus Vampir-Kreisen wird gemeldet, dass sich etwas Neues getan hat. Kein Wort, weder von einem Abtrünnigen, noch von einem Sympathisanten. Es ist, als sei er spurlos vom Erdboden verschluckt worden."  
"Ist er nicht." Mit Amaniels Worten kam Lucien wieder zu sich, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und drehte sich um. Amaniel zog einen Pullover über den Kopf, der mit dem Blau seiner Jeans harmonierte. Sein Haar war unordentlich und er sah menschlicher aus als je zuvor. Amaniels Augen fanden Luciens. "Er wartet", fuhr er fort. "Und ich sollte mich sehr täuschen, wenn er nicht einen Plan verfolgte. Er hat mehr im Sinn, als das Offensichtliche."  
"Als was? Lucien umzubringen?", zischte Elliot und Lucien schluckte.  
Amaniel schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass das seine Absicht war, zu keiner Zeit."  
Elliot senkte den Kopf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er zu Lucien aufsah. "Geht es dir wirklich besser?"  
Lucien nickte automatisch, ignorierte Amaniels warnenden Blick, das erneute Stirnrunzeln. Elliot dagegen registrierte beides. Er räusperte sich, fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Was denkst du, was geschieht, wenn er wieder auftaucht.“ Lucien erkannte nicht, an wen Elliot die Frage richtete und enthielt sich einer Antwort. Stattdessen ging er einen Schritt zum Fenster, schob den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und starrte hinaus.  
Es war dunkel draußen. Nur das einsame Licht einer Straßenlaterne erhellte den Parkplatz, der den unzähligen anderen Parkplätzen, auf denen sie im Lauf der Jahre den Wagen abgestellt hatten, wie ein Ei dem anderen glich.  
Ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, hieß ihn sich zusammenzukrümmen, doch im letzten Moment, stützte er sich am Fensterrahmen ab und atmete gegen den leichten Schmerz an. Kein Vergleich zu dem verzehrenden Verlangen, das Nicholas in ihn gepflanzt hatte, doch unangenehm genug, um seinen Atem zu beschleunigen, um seine Finger in das Holz zu krallen, bis sie eine weiße Färbung annahmen.  
Und dort, im Schatten der Laterne, fern von ihm und doch zu nah, stand Nicholas und sah ihn an.  
Ein Laut zwischen Wimmern und dem entsetzten Aufschrei eines in Todesangst gefangenen Opfers erfüllte die Luft. Dass der aus seiner Kehle stammte, merkte Lucien erst, als seine Knie nachgaben.  
„Lucien?“  
Er sackte zusammen, wurde im letzten Augenblick in warmen Armen aufgefangen, schloss die Augen und die Welt um ihn aus. Elliot hielt ihn und nur Elliot zählte.  
„Was ist passiert?“ Das war Amaniel und Lucien öffnete die Augen wieder, suchte das Fenster. Doch der Vorhang war wieder zurückgefallen, riegelte sie von der Außenwelt ab.  
„Ich hab ihn mir wohl eingebildet“, stieß er heiser hervor.  
„Wen?“ Elliot klang ernsthaft besorgt. „Nicht doch Nicholas?“  
Lucien sah zur Seite, versuchte sein Gewicht wieder von Elliot auf die eigenen Füße zu verlagern.  
„Es ist Nicholas“, sagte Elliot, seine Stimme rau. „Ich bringe ihn um.“  
„Elliot!“ Lucien drehte sich, griff Elliots Arm. „Er … ich glaube nicht, dass er Angst hat. Es muss einen Grund dafür geben, dass er sich jetzt zeigt.“  
„Er weiß, dass du nicht gesund bist“, stieß Elliot hervor. „Und er weiß sehr gut, dass mich das durcheinanderbringt, meine Schwäche ist.“  
„Deshalb vergiss ihn“, drängte Lucien. „Solange er nicht angreift, kann ich damit umgehen.“  
„Das haben wir gesehen“, sprudelte es über Elliots Lippen und Lucien ließ Elliot los, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt. Er wich zurück und senkte den Kopf, fühlte wie die fragilen Mauern, die er gewohnt war, zu seinem Schutz um sich zu errichten, einstürzten. Er schluckte trocken. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht“, sagte er schließlich leise.  
Elliot schüttelte den Kopf. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Lucien wie seine Arme herabfielen, die Schultern sanken.  
„Dann geht es dir wie mir“, murmelte Elliot schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.“  
Lucien biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor er antwortete. „Du hattest Recht“, wisperte er nur.  
Der Vorhang raschelte, als Amaniel ihn zum zweiten Mal zurückfallen ließ. „Ich kann niemanden erkennen“, sagte er und drehte sich zu den Brüdern. „Dass du ihn dir eingebildet hast, lässt sich nicht ausschließen. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass er nur in deinen Träumen und Tagträumen auftaucht, sieht es gut für uns aus.“  
„So viel Glück haben wir nicht“, murmelte Elliot. „So viel Glück hatten wir nie.“  
Lucien ging ein paar wackelige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er mit der Innenseite seiner Knie gegen den wackeligen Holzstuhl stieß. Er sank darauf nieder, stützte beide Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.“ Amaniel las ihn, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, und Luciens Inneres zog sich bei dem Gedanken an die intimen Einblicke, die der Engel in seine Seele erhalten hatte, zusammen. Ob der Engel Elliot ebenso gut kannte?  
Lucien blickte auf und Elliots Augen leuchteten grün im verhaltenen Schein der Deckenlampe. Lucien schloss die Lider, konnte dem Bruder nicht in die Augen sehen. Den er enttäuschte, dem er den Engel raubte, der für Elliot allein vom Himmel geschickt worden war. Den er verdorben hatte mit seinem Blut, seinen Sünden, mit der Dunkelheit in ihm.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er wieder und wusste nicht, an wen er seine Worte richtete.  
Weder Elliot noch Amaniel reagierten. Und weder Elliot noch Amaniel erhoben einen Einwand, als er den Rest der Nacht an diesem Platz verharrte, das Gesicht auf die Arme legte und keinen von ihnen mehr ansah, kein Wort an sie richtete. Er schloss ihre Stimmen aus seinem Bewusstsein aus, bis sie zu einem steten Murmeln im Hintergrund wurden. 

Bis auf vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen bekam er nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mit. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atemzüge und auf das merkwürdige Ziehen in seinem Körper, das sich verstärkte, je länger er still saß. Je länger er zurück war, wollte er sich korrigieren. Doch jeder Gedanke an das, was vor dem Fall mit Amaniel geschehen war, verwandelte sich in Schmerz. Erinnerte an das, was er verloren hatte, und was zugleich nie hätte geschehen dürfen. 

„Was hast du getan?“, hörte er Elliot flüstern, seine Worte ungehalten.  
„Nicht mehr als das, was er wollte und brauchte“, entgegnete die kühle Stimme des Engels.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du die Lage wirklich verbessert hast“, zischte Elliot.  
„Verschlechtert habe ich sie nicht“, wehrte sich Amaniel. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas dagegen hast. Letztendlich bin ich es, der tiefer stürzt, wenn ich menschlichen Instinkten die Kontrolle gewähre.“  
„Sag sowas nicht“, grollte Elliot. „Sprich nicht von Instinkt, wenn du meinen kleinen Bruder vögelst.“ Amaniel schwieg und Lucien versuchte, die Hände auf seine Ohren zu pressen, um das Gespräch auszusperren, fand es jedoch unmöglich, sich auch nur ein wenig zu rühren.  
„Du warst es, der gemeint hat, dass Intimität hilft“, erwiderte Amaniel erstaunt.  
„Aber nicht, wenn es um Lucien geht“, murmelte Elliot. „Lucien ist anders.“  
Amaniel atmete aus. Der Laut vibrierte durch Luciens Körper als befände er sich nahe bei ihm, wieder in seinen Armen. Er fror. Fühlte die Arme des Engels und wie die sich in die Nicholas’ verwandelten, den stützenden Halt zur Bedrohung werden ließen. Er stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in den Armen.  
Ein Stuhl rückte. Schritte näherten sich. Elliot stand hinter ihm. Lucien spürte die Wärme des Körpers, spürte die Hand, die sich ausstreckte, die über seiner Schulter verharrte, doch diese nie berührte. Langsam drehte Elliot sich um, langsamer noch entfernte er sich. Lucien hörte das Quietschen der Matratze, stellte sich vor, wie Elliot sich auf ihr zusammenrollte, wie der das eigene Gesicht in seinen Armen verbarg. 

Die Nacht zog sich. Von Zeit zu Zeit fiel Lucien in leichten Schlaf, immer wieder zu dem Bild Nicholas’ erwachend, der durch die Tür brach, der Elliot mit einem Biss die Kehle durchtrennte und Amaniel abschüttelte, als sei der nicht mehr als eine lästige Fliege.  
Es war immer noch dunkel, als er aus ein und derselben Version des Schreckens hochfuhr, den Schrei gerade noch erstickte. Nur die Nachttischlampe leuchtete schwach, beschien Elliots schlafenden Körper. Sein Atem ging zu regelmäßig, war zu tief, als dass er hätte wach sein können.  
Amaniel war verschwunden, wenigstens sah ihn Lucien nicht, als er aufschrak. Sein Stuhl polterte, als er hochsprang, kurz stehenblieb, beobachtete, wie Elliot brummte und sich tiefer in sein Kopfkissen wühlte.  
Und dann hielt Lucien nichts mehr. Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Tür erreicht, das Bild von Elliots zerfetzter Kehle zu deutlich in die Innenseiten seiner Augenlider tätowiert. Zweimal griff er daneben, ein weiteres Mal rutschten seine Finger von der Klinke ab, bevor es ihm endlich gelang, sie zu packen, die Tür aufzureißen und ins Freie zu stolpern. Hinter ihm bewegte sich etwas, doch er sah sich nicht um. Er musste fort, fliehen, bevor seine Anwesenheit Elliot tötete. Er rannte und es war wie zuvor, wie vor seiner Zeit mit Amaniel. Lucien spürte seine Wunde wieder, spürte, wie sein Blut seinen Körper dehnte, einen Ausweg suchte, Freiheit verlangte. Ebenso wie er selbst, als er schneller lief, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Elliot zu legen suchte.  
Fernes irres Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen dunkler Flügel und dann fingen ihn kalte Arme.  
„Lucien, Lucien“, flüsterte Nicholas. „Ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst. Und du wirst es nicht bereuen.“  
„Nein“, wimmerte Lucien, während seine Haut zu prickeln begann, die verheilte Wunde juckte. Er fühlte Blut zwischen seinen Beinen und die Leere dort. „Nein“, wiederholte er zitternd, erkannte zu spät, was er angerichtet hatte. Und doch durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht so schnell. Nicht, bevor er begriff, was mit ihm geschah, warum er nicht anders konnte, als einen Fehler nach dem anderen zu begehen.  
„Lass mich“, flehte er, als die Vision von Elliots Tod erneut über ihn kam, ihn in die Knie zwang.  
„Nein, lass Elliot“, flüsterte er. „Vergiss ihn und ich werde tun, was du willst.“  
„Aber das wirst du so oder so“, sagte Nicholas und senkte seine Zähne in Luciens Hals.  
Der brach zusammen, als der erste Schwall Blutes hervorsprudelte, gewaltig, als habe es unter der Oberfläche auf einen Weg gelauert, Luciens Körper zu verlassen.  
Mehr Blut folgte, gierig gesogen, und Luciens Herz stand still, bevor es sich anfühlte, als befände es sich nur einen Wimpernschlag vor der Explosion. Freiheit, sang es, sprengte die Fesseln, in denen Lucien nun erkannte, immer gefangen gewesen zu sein. Stets unter dem Druck, der zu sein, den der Vater, Elliot oder Amaniel erwarteten, immer mit dem Wissen, nie deren Anforderungen entsprechen zu können.  
Das hier war anders, Nicholas erwartete nicht mehr von ihm, als er geben konnte. Nicholas wollte ihn und niemanden sonst. Keine Scham, keine Sünde, kein Fehler, nur Schmerz und Ekstase. Lucien war nie jemand anderes gewesen als ein Kind der Dunkelheit. Nicholas hatte es immer gewusst.  
Zuzugeben, dass es für den sinnlosen Kampf zu spät war, verlieh Lucien eine Leichtigkeit, die ihm sonst nur das Vergessen schenkte. Sich ihr hinzugeben war die beste, die einzige Lösung, das perfekte Ende. Die letzten Versuche, seiner Natur, seiner Bestimmung zu entfliehen, endgültig gescheitert. 

Er hätte sich denken können, dass es so nicht funktionierte. Lucien wehrte sich, als andere, ähnlich kalte Hände wie die Nicholas’ ihn umfassten und aus der Umarmung zu ziehen suchten. Nicholas’ spitze Zähne rissen lange Wunden, als er sich weiter in Luciens Hals verbiss.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch und Nicholas’ Zähne glitten aus Luciens Hals. Lucien wand sich in Amaniels Griff. Das Blut rann heiß über seine Haut, tränkte sein Hemd.  
Sein Blick fand die hasserfüllten Augen Elliots, der erneut den Gegenstand schwang, der sich auf den zweiten Blick als das Schwert entpuppte, welches sie in den Tiefen des Kofferraums ihres Wagens aufbewahrten. Scharf und tödlich, gedacht für Gelegenheiten wie diese.  
Blut quoll aus Nicholas’ Kopf, rann sein Gesicht herab, und Lucien dachte abwesend, dass es sich bei der Flüssigkeit um sein eigenes Blut handelte. Doch bevor Elliot erneut zuschlagen konnte, rollte sich Nicholas zur Seite, wich dem vernichtenden Schlag aus.  
„Tue es nicht.“ Lucien kam wieder zu sich. Er kämpfte sich hoch, torkelte auf Elliot zu, der zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte, drauf und dran war, sich erneut auf Nicholas zu stürzen. Er stockte für einen Augenblick, lange genug, dass Nicholas auf die Füße kam.  
"Luc - was?", stotterte Elliot verdutzt und Lucien erkannte, dass dessen Griff um das Schwert sich lockerte. Hatte er Nicholas mit dem ersten Schlag und untypisch für Elliots Zielsicherheit nur teilweise verletzt, verringerten sich nun dessen Chancen, den Vampir zu enthaupten, mit jeder weiteren Sekunde.  
Es fühlte sich an, als stiegen seltsame Blasen in Lucien auf, wanderten in ihm hinauf, kitzelten seine Haut, füllten seine Lungen, als wollte er lachen, als amüsierte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Elliot nicht er selbst war, dass der Anblick von Nicholas und ihm in tödlicher Umarmung dessen Kampftechnik beeinflusste. Ein Gefühl von Macht rauschte durch Luciens Adern, rann mit dem Blut aus der Wunde am Hals.  
Lucien presste eine Hand auf die Haut, sich vage bewusst, dass er es nicht verschwenden durfte, dass Nicholas das Blut brauchte und wollte. Und mehr noch, dass er es war, der es dem Vampir aus freien Stücken anbot.  
"Verschwinde, Elliot", stieß Lucien hervor. "Du hast hier nichts verloren. Das ist nicht dein Leben, nicht deine Bestimmung."  
"Lucien!" Elliot flüsterte. Nicholas grinste. Über dessen Kinn lief sein Blut. Lucien roch es und er verstand. Dämonenblut, zu kostbar um verschwendet zu werden. Zu wichtig, als dass er es nicht teilte.  
"Kämpfe dagegen an", sagte Amaniel hinter ihm. "Das bist nicht du."  
Lucien wirbelte herum. Der Engel stand still, die Arme erhoben, die Augen verengt. Er sah aus, als wollte er Lucien packen und zurückreißen, doch könnte sich nicht überwinden.  
"Gib es auf, Engel", rief Nicholas. "Er gehört längst mir."  
"Ich bringe dich um." Elliot erwachte aus seinem Schock-Zustand, hob das Schwert von Neuem, stürmte auf Nicholas zu.  
"Nein, Elliot, nicht!", schrie Lucien. Mit der neuen Drehung, schwankte der Boden unter ihm, der Schwindel wurde stärker. Doch trotz der schwindenden Kraft seines Körpers gelang es ihm, Elliot zu erreichen. Er riss den Bruder im Fall mit sich und beide stürzten auf die Erde. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Doch nicht lange genug, dass Elliot sich aufrappeln oder gar von ihm lösen konnte.  
"Amaniel", brüllte Elliot, "so hilf mir doch."  
Amaniel stand immer noch wie erstarrt. "Ich kann nicht", sagte der. "Es ist Lucien, er blockiert mich."  
Nicholas stützte sich gegen einen Baum, klopfte seine Jeans ab, wischte sich mit dem Jackenärmel über die blutigen Lippen. "Natürlich tut er das", stellte er amüsiert fest. "Ihr seid Feinde vom Anbeginn der Zeit. Engel und Dämon, versteckt in menschlichen Hüllen. Selbst wenn der Mensch in euch die Oberhand gewinnt, bleibt das Ergebnis dasselbe."  
"Das ist nicht wahr", keuchte Elliot. "Lucien ist kein Dämon."  
"Ach Elliot." Nicholas neigte den Kopf. "Du wolltest die Realität noch nie wahrhaben. Du würdest auch nie zugeben, dass dein kleiner Bruder deinen Engel vögelt. Dass er Amaniel in ein Opfer seiner allzu menschlichen Begierden verwandelt."  
Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, leckte sich die Lippen. "Nicht dass es ihm jemand verdenken könnte. Engel, Teufel, sie alle wollen ein Stück von Lucien. Und du, Elliot, bist du sicher, dass es nicht Eifersucht ist, was dich antreibt?"  
"Du bist wahnsinnig", zischte Elliot und versuchte erneut hochzukommen, sich auf Nicholas zu stürzen. "Du stirbst, ich reiße dich in Stücke."  
Nicholas lachte wieder, ging dennoch einen Schritt zurück. "Lucien?"  
Lucien packte Elliot um die Hüfte, zerrte ihn zurück. Elliot wehrte sich. "Verdammt, Lucien, was ist in dich gefahren?"  
"Ich brauche ihn", stieß Lucien hervor. "Ich brauche Nicholas." Er fühlte Blut auf seiner Haut, warme Flüssigkeit, die den Kragen seines Hemdes tränkte. Blut, das verschwendet wurde. Zeit, die verschwendet wurde. Die dem Vampir gehörte. Der ihm Schmerz nahm und Schmerz schenkte. Der alles war.  
"Kämpf dagegen an", sagte Amaniel und Lucien schrie auf und fuhr herum. "Nein", zischte er und Wut stieg in ihm auf, Wut gegen jeden, der Forderungen an ihn stellte, der verleugnete, was er wirklich war.  
"Das ist nicht mein Kampf“, rief er heiser. „Nicht meine Seite. Ihr seid nicht auf meiner Seite."  
"Lucien, komm zu dir!" Elliot klammerte sich an ihm fest und Lucien wehrte ihn ab. Die Schwäche seines Körpers verhinderte, dass er ihn abschüttelte, doch als er Nicholas’ triumphierendem Blick begegnete, erkannte er, was der ihm zu vermitteln suchte. Er erkannte das Band, das sein Blut zwischen ihm und dem Vampir schmiedete, sah die Kraft, die um ihn waberte. Registrierte das Böse, das die Luft tränkte, und das zu ihm gehörte, auch wenn er gewohnt war, es auszublenden. Er sah die Fesseln, die Amaniel hielten, und die seiner Kontrolle unterlagen. Fühlte die Kräfte, von denen er immer geahnt hatte, dass sie in ihm schlummerten. "Ganz recht", flüsterte Nicholas. "Das war immer deine Bestimmung. Jetzt bringe es zu Ende."  
"Was ... was soll das heißen?" Elliot rappelte sich auf, strauchelte, als Lucien ihn am Bein packte, erneut zu Boden warf.  
Nicholas lachte. "Ich kann nicht glauben, wie naiv ihr zwei immer noch seid. Dachtet ihr wirklich, wir ließen euch hier unbeobachtet? Dass Vampire, Dämonen, Götter dabei zusehen, wie Halbengel ihnen in die Geschäfte pfuschen? Wir vergessen nichts. Prophezeiungen nehmen wir ausgesprochen ernst. Und auf eure Mutter hielten wir immer ein wachsames Auge. Das passiert, wenn ein Mensch sich einmischt. Letztendlich ergibt sich daraus immer ein Vorteil für das Böse, nicht wahr, Luc?"  
Er lachte wieder.  
Lucien klammerte sich an Elliot, presste ihn mit dem Gewicht seines Körpers, mit den unsichtbaren Bändern, die er nun wie leuchtende Ketten wahrnahm, auf die Erde. Er tastete nach dem Schwert, das noch unberührt neben ihnen lag.  
"Gib auf, Elliot", keuchte er. "Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Wir können nichts dagegen tun."  
"Niemals." Elliot trat und schlug. "Das bist nicht du", wiederholte der Bruder keuchend Amaniels Worte.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin“, schrie Lucien. „Du wolltest mich immer in eine Form pressen, mich in jemanden verwandeln, der niemals existieren wird.“  
Hass flackerte auf, stärker als zuvor. Genau der Hass, der aus Verzweiflung geboren wurde, aus dem Bewusstsein des Versagens. Der Hass, den er sich stets bemühte zu vergessen, von dem er wusste, dass er Zerstörung und Untergang einleitet. Hass gegen sich selbst, gegen die Welt, gegen den Bruder. Der ihn fühlen, ihn gerade aus diesem Grund lebendig werden ließ, heiße Flammen durch seine ausgedörrten Adern schickte.  
Lucien erhob sich über Elliot, ballte die Faust, schlug zu, hörte, wie Elliots Nase brach. Die Hand auf dem Schwert schloss sich um den Griff.  
„Ja“, zischte Nicholas. „Es ist soweit. Töte ihn, und du bist frei.“  
„Nein!“ Amaniels Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar in dem Tumult aus Zorn und Wut, der Lucien umfing, ihn auf und ab schleuderte, seine Eingeweide durchwühlte und seinen Kopf zum Zerplatzen brachte.  
„Das ist es, was er will, was sie wollen“, wisperte Amaniel in seinem Inneren und Lucien wand sich, um der Stimme zu entkommen.  
„Es ist nichts anderes als die alte Geschichte“, flüsterte Nicholas. „Der Brudermord, der die Tore der Hölle öffnet. Töte Elliot und die Herrschaft Luzifers beginnt.“  
Lucien hob das Schwert.  
Nicholas lachte. „Du wolltest mich köpfen, Elliot. Und sieh, was du jetzt angerichtet hast. Mit deinem letzten Atemzug, lässt du den Herrn der Finsternis die Erde betreten, gibst ihm das Zepter in die Hand und schenkst ihm eine Armee aus Anhängern, die eine Revolution auslösen, die das Ende der Menschheit und des Himmels bedeutet.“  
Lucien sah auf. Er lag schwer auf Elliot, sein Unterarm quer über dessen Kehle, in der anderen Hand das Schwert. Elliot würgte. Seine Augen quollen hervor. Seine Lippen waren weiß, bewegten sich hilflos. Und Lucien wollte die Worte nicht hören, wollte Elliot nicht hören.  
„Tu es“, flüsterte Nicholas erneut. „Du wirst frei sein, über die Unterwelt regieren, endlich dein Schicksal erfüllen, deinen Schmerz, deine Zweifel beenden.“  
Die Worte klangen süß in Luciens Ohren, verlockend. Er sehnte sich danach, frei zu sein, nach einem Ende von Zweifel und Schuld. Nicholas’ Stimme war nah. „Du wirst alles besitzen. Jede Lust, jede Ekstase wird dein sein.“  
Lucien spürte kalten Atem auf seiner Haut, über der Quelle des Blutes, das immer noch aus der Wunde sprudelte. Spürte Nicholas’ Arme um sich, den Biss, das alles verzehrende Eindringen des mächtigen Schwanzes.  
„Ja“, stöhnte er, fühlte, wie Lust ihn überkam, wie er danach verlangte, sich Nicholas zu ergeben, sich Luzifer zu ergeben.  
„Es wird so einfach sein“, wisperte Nicholas. „Eine Ewigkeit in endloser Leidenschaft. Die Hölle auf Erden. So wie es von Anfang an gedacht war. Hebe nur die Klinge und trenne seinen Kopf vom Körper. So wie er es mir antun wollte. Das ist nur gerecht.“  
Lucien spürte die Luft um ihn beben. Wie sich das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte dehnte und wieder zusammenzog. Wie die Bänder, die er steuerte, sich mit denen verwoben, die anderen Ursprungs waren. An deren Enden er hing. Ferngeleitet, ohne zu wissen, wer das Netz gewoben hatte, in dem er zappelte. In dem sie alle zappelten.  
Er sah Gestalten, die sich langsam näherten, Köpfe, die sich erhoben, gelbe Augen, die in der Dunkelheit glühten.  
Er sah den König der Vampire, der sich die Lippen leckte, Krallen, die sich drohend in die Höhe schoben, Zähne, die aufblitzten. Und er hörte heisere Stimmen, die ihm zuriefen. Die ihn ermunterten. „Tu es für uns, Lucien, wir folgen dir.“  
„Wir folgen dir überallhin.“  
Luciens Arm mit dem Schwert zitterte. Es war so richtig und zugleich so falsch. Er wusste es, ein Teil in Lucien, tief verborgen, unter der Verzweiflung, der Angst, der Traurigkeit, der Eifersucht und dem Schmerz wusste, dass es falsch war, dass nicht er es war, der die Waffe hielt und Elliot die Luft abschnürte.  
"Fühlst du den Hass?", rief Nicholas. "Ich weiß, dass du ihn kennst. Du hast versucht, ihn mit Drogen zu ersticken, hast so oft geglaubt, über ihn hinweg zu sein, aber du hast dich geirrt. Alle wissen es. Elliot weiß es und er versteht. Du schenkst ihm seinen Frieden, mehr kann er nicht wollen."  
Die Gestalten, die ihn umgaben, näherten sich, als würden sie magisch angezogen. Ihr Murmeln wurde zu Chorälen. Unzählige Sprachen vermischten sich zu einem einzigen Ruf. „Luzifer“ riefen sie und Lucien rief es auch. Warum nur, warum jetzt?  
Sein Leben lang hatte er gekämpft. Der verborgene Teil in ihm erinnerte sich an jede einzelne Schlacht. Allzu deutlich. Schmerzhaft deutlich.  
Doch da war der Vampir, der wartete, der ihm alles versprach. Und da war Elliot, der ihn zurückwies, den er immer wieder enttäuschte, der sich quälte, wie er selbst, gefangen in einem unerträglichen Schicksal.  
Lucien sah all das in einem einzigen Moment vor sich ausgebreitet, deutlich, erkannte jedes grausige Detail. Und gleichzeitig erblickte und begriff er die Lösung.  
Der Chor schwoll an und Nicholas’ Zunge leckte das Blut von seiner Haut, sandte Lust und Schauer über Luciens Rücken.  
Und dennoch konnte er sich nicht bewegen, war gefroren in der Kälte des Monsters, seine Glieder gelähmt.  
Lucien starrte verzweifelt in Elliots Augen, sah zu, wie dessen Lippen sich bewegten, wie Speichel sie benetzte, während er nach Luft rang.  
In diesem Moment heulte der Wind auf, trieb eine schwarze Wolke über den Himmel, befreite den Mond, der anstelle einer Antwort weiß leuchtete, grünes Licht in Elliots Blick senkte.  
"Lucien!"  
Der Bann brach und er fuhr herum, lockerte den Griff um Elliots Kehle, hörte den Bruder die Luft einsaugen.  
Amaniel war bleich, sein Mund geöffnet, seine Glieder im Klammergriff unzähliger Schattengestalten.  
Sein Ruf hallte in Luciens Kopf nach, verstummte mit Nicholas’ Lippen an seiner Kehle. Er schloss die Augen, wollte Nicholas, wollte Luzifer, wollte Qual und Sünde, das Grauen der anderen Art, den Schrecken einer Existenz ohne jede Verfälschung, und in einer Deutlichkeit, die ihm nur der Teufel alleine schenken konnte.  
Blind hob er das Schwert höher und drehte es seitlich, den perfekten Winkel in unzähligen Jagden erprobt. 

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Elliot erstickt und Luciens Augen flogen auf, das Verlangen fiel von ihm ab.  
Die Waffe glitt ihm aus der Hand. Sein Arm rutschte von Elliots Brust ab. 

"Elliot?" Gedanken, Bilder, Erinnerungen und Visionen wirbelten durcheinander. Lucien verstand nicht, begriff nichts mehr, tauchte in den Wirbel ein.  
Doch durch das Chaos hindurch drang die Wärme von Elliots Stimme zu ihm durch, fand sein Blick den des Bruders, verlor er sich in Augen, die nichts enthielten als Liebe und Vergebung.  
Da revoltierte sein Inneres, und er ertrug den Vampir so nah an seinem Körper nicht mehr. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Augen auf, stieß Nicholas von sich, fiel zurück auf die Knie, neben Elliot, der sich hustend aufrichtete, eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.  
Lucien wollte sie ergreifen, doch schwarz glänzende Krallen senkten sich über ihn, bohrten sich in seinen Körper, zerrten ihn hoch und zurück, während wütendes Geheul seine Sinne erfüllte.  
Er vermochte nicht mehr, sich zu rühren, konnte lediglich zusehen, wie andere Klauen sich aus der Masse lösten, auf Elliot stürzten, den empor rissen und wieder zurück auf die Erde warfen.  
Doch in diesem Moment, in diesem Augenblick, in dem er nichts fühlte als die Angst um Elliot und das Unbegreifliche dessen, was er getan hatte, beinahe getan hätte, in diesem Augenblick entfalteten sich Flügel. Und nur einen unhörbaren Herzschlag später, lag Elliot in Amaniels Armen, und befand sich in unerreichbarer Höhe über den Dämonen, die wütend nach ihnen griffen.  
Lucien lächelte hinauf, als Krallen ihm die Haut von Armen und Rücken rissen, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Sein Lächeln erstarb, als er sich unerwartet gefangen und in die Höhe gezogen fühlte, getragen, umgeben von der Kälte eines Engels und der Wärme des Bruders.  
Luciens Blick fand Nicholas’, bevor der Vampir-König sich auf den stürzte und ihn in Fetzen riss. 

Ein Herzschlag, vielleicht auch ein Wimpern-, ein Flügelschlag später und sie befanden sich in dem Raum, den er vor Stunden, vor Sekunden vielleicht zurückgelassen hatte. Doch war seitdem eine Ära vergangen, eine weitere Schlacht in der Reihe ihrer Kämpfe beendet worden.  
Amaniel ließ Lucien los und er spürte, wie neben ihm auch Elliot zu Boden fiel. Ein Poltern erklang und Elliot stöhnte. Lucien blieb liegen. Sein Körper ein alles verschlingender Schmerz. Er spürte das Blut, sein Blut, das durch die Kleidung in den Teppich drang. Dass er noch so viel davon in sich trug, verursachte eine Irritation, die seinen Atem aufzehrte.  
"Lucien!" Elliot hustete und dann fühlte Lucien die Hände des Bruders auf sich.  
"Amaniel", rief der. "Er stirbt."  
Amaniels kühle Finger wanderten über Luciens Stirn, über seine Schläfen.  
"Er stirbt nicht", sagte der Engel. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Die Finger berührten seine Lippen, seine Kehle und der Atem kehrte zu ihm zurück.  
Lucien versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, fühlte die Bewegung um sich, wie Elliot aufstand, sprach, fragte.  
"Nein", antwortete Amaniel. "Es ist in Ordnung. Sie wissen, dass sie verloren haben, sind längst zurück in ihre Löcher gekrochen. Aber was die da oben angeht – sie rufen mich. Ich werde ein paar Erklärungen abgeben."  
"Amaniel!" Elliot klang ungehalten. Zorn lag auch noch in seiner Stimme, als er weitgehend Unverständliches über fahnenflüchtige Engel murrte, die nicht wüssten, wann sie gebraucht würden.  
Lucien brauchte keinen Flügelschlag zu hören, um zu begreifen, dass Amaniel verschwunden war, rehabilitiert in den Augen ferner Mächte.  
Doch begriff er auch, dass er lebte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und seine Augen sprangen auf, als seine Haut, sein Fleisch protestierte.  
"He, Lucien, Lucien. Warte!" Elliots Hände befanden sich erneut auf ihm, über ihm, befreiten seine Wunden vom Stoff.  
Lucien schrie auf, als Elliot begann, sie zu reinigen, erwachte in kaltem Schweiß gebadet, als Elliot den letzten Verband befestigte.  
"Elliot", fragte er. "Wieso?"  
Elliots grüne Augen gelangten in sein Blickfeld. "Wieso was?", fragte der.  
"Wieso hilfst du mir?", flüsterte Lucien. "Ich wollte dich umbringen."  
Elliots Augen verengten sich. "Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", murmelte Elliot und begutachtete seinen eigenen zerfetzten Ärmel.  
Lucien griff nach dem kaputten Stoff, bemerkte in diesem Moment, dass er auf dem Motel-Bett lag, dass Elliot ihn dorthin geschafft und versorgt hatte, ohne an sich selbst zu denken.  
Lucien versuchte hochzukommen. „Ich helfe dir“, krächzte er. Doch als Elliot seinem Griff auswich und ihm einen skeptischen Blick zuwarf, bröckelte die Anstrengung in sich zusammen und Lucien sackte mit einem stummen Seufzer zurück.  
Selbstverständlich ließ Elliot sich nicht von ihm helfen, wie konnte er denken, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.  
Elliots Blick wurde weich. „Es ist schlimmer als es aussieht“, sagte er. „Und du solltest dich ausruhen. Amaniel sagt …“  
Er brach ab und Lucien schluckte. „Was sagt Amaniel?“, fragte er heiser.  
Elliot räusperte sich. „Dass du eine Weile brauche wirst“, wich er schließlich aus.  
Lucien schloss die Augen, dachte an Nicholas, an den Biss, spürte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinen Eingeweiden.  
„Der Entzug?“, fragte er leise und spürte Elliots Finger um sein Handgelenk. Warme Finger, ungewohnt und doch vertrauter als alles andere.  
„Er sagt auch, dass es diesmal leichter ist, weil … weil du nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss des Vampirs steht.“  
„Nicholas ist tot?“, fragte Lucien und Elliot bestätigte. Was unnötig war, denn Lucien konnte spüren, dass der Vampir nicht mehr existierte. Doch das leise Brennen auf seiner Haut spürte er umso deutlicher, wusste, dass es sich nur um den Anfang handelte.  
Er wand sich ab, drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Elliot, blieb unbeweglich liegen. „Du solltest gehen“, sagte er rau. „Schnell und weit. Ich … ich wollte dich umbringen. Ich wollte es wirklich.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Elliot leise. „Und ich denke, das ist nur fair, angesichts der Häufigkeit, mit der ich dich bereits in Jenseits befördern wollte.“  
Er schwieg. Lucien lauschte auf Elliots Atem, auf das Geräusch des Stoffes, den er entfernte. Die Schritte, das Rauschen des Wassers. Er roch die frische Welle von Desinfektionsmittel, hörte das Abreißen von Klebeband, sah vor sich, wie Elliot seine eigenen Wunden verband. 

Elliot kehrt zurück. Die Matratze bewegte sich, als er sich neben Lucien setzte.  
„Du hast mich nicht umgebracht“, sagte er schließlich. „So gerne Luzifer dich auch auf seine Seite ziehen möchte, es wird ihm nicht gelingen.“  
„Wie kannst du da sicher sein?“, fragte Lucien. „Ich bin es nicht.“  
„Weil ich dich kenne“, antwortete Elliot. „Besser als du dich selbst. Ich kenne dich von Geburt an. Was nicht bedeutet, dass du mich nicht irritierst oder vor unlösbare Rätsel stellst. Aber dieser einen Sache bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Welcher Sache?“  
„Das, was uns verbindet, wird immer stärker sein. Wenn Himmel und Hölle uns auseinanderbringen wollen, werden sie unweigerlich, immer wieder von Neuem scheitern.“  
Lucien schwieg und Elliot lächelte nun, neigte sich näher zu ihm. Lucien fühlte die Wärme, roch den vertrauten Duft des Bruders. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht glaubst“, sagte Elliot, schlang die Arme um Lucien und presste seinen Oberkörper gegen dessen Rücken. „Aber das macht nichts. Mein Glaube reicht für uns beide.“  
Lucien weinte, als Elliot ihn umfing und an sich zog.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Amaniel mich mitgenommen hat“, wisperte er.  
Elliot suchte seine linke Hand, nahm die in seine beiden und legte sie auf Luciens Brust und über sein Herz.  
„Er hat es für mich getan“, sagte er ebenso leise. „Weil er uns versteht.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Lucien schniefte. Seine Nase lief, seine Haut kribbelte. Elliots Hitze umfing ihn. Er fühlte Elliots harten Schwanz in seinem Rücken, spürte, wie der durch die rauen Sweat-Hosen gegen seinen Körper rieb.  
Elliot lachte in Luciens Haar hinein und presste einen Kuss auf dessen Wange.  
„Auch wenn Amaniel nicht müde wird zu betonen, wie fremd er allem Menschlichen gegenüber bleibt, besitzt er doch erstaunliche Einblicke.“  
„Elliot!“ Lucien seufzte, als Elliots Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten. Unwillkürlich neigte er ihn, gewährte Elliot Raum und stöhnte auf, als die Wunde spannte.  
Elliot stockte in der Bewegung, blieb still und Lucien lauschte auf seinen Atem, auf Elliots Herzschlag, so nah an seinem, verlässlich, stark. Warm und vertraut.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Elliot mit einem Mal.  
„Was?“, fragte Lucien erstaunt.  
„Nicholas“, antwortete Elliot und küsste Luciens Schulter, als der bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammenzuckte. „Nicholas und alles, was er dir angetan hat. Ich hätte es sehen müssen, ahnen müssen. Wenn ich nicht so blind gewesen wäre, mich nicht so verbohrt an meine Sicht der Dinge klammern würde, hätte ich längst gesehen, was geschieht. Mehr noch, ich hätte es nie zugelassen. Ich wäre dir zu nahe gewesen, um das zuzulassen.“  
„Du konntest es nicht verhindern“, wisperte Lucien. „Es war doch meine Schuld.“  
Eine Pause entstand.  
„Ich dachte immer, ich müsste auf dich aufpassen“, gestand Elliot schließlich. „Und ich dachte, dass sich dadurch ausschließt, dich so zu lieben, wie ich es wollte. Wie du es wolltest. Wie du es mir gesagt hast - damals, als ich nichts davon hören wollte.“  
„Ich war ein Kind“, murmelte Lucien. „Wir beide waren Kinder. Wir wussten nicht, was wir wollten oder warum.“  
„Es gibt kein Warum“, flüsterte Elliot. „Nur das, was richtig ist. Ich bin weggelaufen und dich habe ich fortgejagt. Anstatt mir einzugestehen, dass wir anders sind. Nicht nur in dem, was wir als unsere Aufgabe akzeptieren, sondern auch in dem, was wir für Liebe halten. Was für uns Liebe ist.“  
Er schwieg und Lucien spürte Elliots Atemzüge in seinem Haar.  
„Elliot“, sagte er und wusste nicht weiter. Sein Atem ging schneller, die Luft um ihn knisterte und im nächsten Augenblick krümmte er sich. Undeutliche Bilder Nicholas’, der Zähne, der Nägel, des harten, kalten Körpers rasten über ihn hinweg und durch ihn hindurch. Mit einer Intensität, die anders war, als er sie kannte, die sich vereinte mit weißer Engelshaut und dunklen Flügeln. Doch die nun neue Qualen erschuf, seine Eingeweide zerriss, seine Glieder verbrannte, während das Verlangen in ihm ohne Richtung tobte.  
„Elliot“, stieß er atemlos hervor, als er wieder Luft bekam, Elliots Berührung seine Haut versengte und zugleich nicht heiß genug sein konnte.  
Er zuckte wild, schlug und trat um sich. Schmerz erstickte seine Schreie. Plötzlich war Elliot über ihm, hielt ihn unbeweglich, ließ es zu, dass die Flammen über ihm zusammenschlugen.  
Für einen winzigen Augenblick konnte Lucien die Krämpfe stoppen. Er sah zu Elliot auf. Dessen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, sein konzentrierter Blick auf Lucien gerichtet.  
„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte er und Luciens Wangen waren nass vor Tränen. „Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte er, bevor ein weiterer Krampf ihn schüttelte.  
Doch fühlte er keinen Schmerz, denn Elliot beugte sich zu ihm und presste seinen Mund auf Luciens, küsste ihn atemlos und stumm durch den Anfall hindurch.  
„Luc“, flüsterte Elliot, als Lucien still in seinen Armen lag. „Sag etwas. Ich bitte dich.“  
Lucien wandte sein Gesicht zur Seite. „Elliot“, flüsterte er, als sein Körper sich anschickte, ihn erneut zu verraten und er sich im Schmerz aufbäumte. „Hilf mir“, flehte er.  
Elliot presste ihn mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze und Lucien fing seinen Blick auf, als Luciens Erektion sich in Elliots Unterleib bohrte. „Hilf mir“, wiederholte er heiser und Elliot küsste ihn ein zweites Mal. Dann löste Elliot sich von ihm und Lucien rollte zur Seite, rollte sich zusammen, atmete gegen den Schmerz, gegen das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Plötzlich war Elliot wieder über ihm, Lucien spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, die nackte Haut, die sich an seine schweißnasse schmiegte. Getrennt nur durch die Verbände, die stellenweise gegeneinander rieben.  
Elliot lag hinter ihm, halb auf ihm, und Lucien fühlte dessen Hand an dem Gummizug seiner Sweat-Hose nesteln, bevor er die mit einem Ruck herunterzog. Er küsste Luciens Schulter, seinen Oberarm. Die Matratze bewegte sich, und dann presste Elliot seine Lippen auf Luciens Hüfte, während er die hinderliche Kleidung entfernte, mit einem Ruck Luciens Füße befreite und den Stoff auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
Elliots Lippen wanderten wieder zurück, suchten Luciens Hals. Als sie über dem Verband, über Nicholas’ Bisswunde verharrten, wimmerte Lucien sehnsüchtig. Doch als Elliots Finger seinen Spalt suchte, über seine Öffnung geisterte, fuhr er zusammen, stieß einen ungewollten Laut aus.  
Elliot vergrub sein Gesicht in Luciens Haar und der hielt den Atem an, erstarrte, als Elliots Finger in ihn eindrang. Er stöhnte überrascht, als der Schmerz des brutalen Eindringens ausblieb, als Elliot vorsichtig und sorgfältig kühles Gel verteilte. Der Finger entzog sich und Lucien wimmerte wieder. Jetzt hörte er den Deckel der Flasche zuklappen, erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er die oder eine ähnliche unter Elliots Sachen gesehen hatte. Doch die Erinnerung zerfloss, als Elliot erneut seinen Spalt kühlte, seine Öffnung umkreiste, bevor er seinen Finger erneut gegen den Widerstand presste.  
Lucien konnte nicht anders, als sich ihm entgegen zu bewegen, zu versuchen, mehr in sich aufzunehmen. Sein Körper schrie, verlangte danach, gefüllt, genommen und überwältigt zu werden. Alles, was von seiner Qual ablenkte, dem unerträglichen Sehnen, in dem sich Nicholas und Amaniel zu einer gesichtslosen Macht vereinte, die Besitz von ihm ergriff, der er gehörte und hörig war. 

Doch das hier war anders. Elliot war anders. Seine Finger, seine Hände warm und zärtlich. Ein zweiter Finger glitt in sein Inneres, während Elliot ihn küsste. Und er küsste Lucien immer noch, während er seine Finger in ihm spreizte, das Gel in die inneren Wände einmassierte, wieder und wieder über Luciens Prostata strich. Lucien zitterte, die Erregung schüttelte ihn, entlockte seiner Kehle harsche, abgehackte Seufzer.  
Es gelang ihm, die Knie anzuziehen und sich auf den Bauch zu drehen, seine Beine weiter zu öffnen. „Elliot“, bat er und Elliots warmer Körper bedeckte seinen. Elliots Lippen ließen eine Reihe offener Küsse Luciens Wirbelsäule hinab regnen, bevor er sich höher schob, nun mit drei Fingern einem schnellen Rhythmus folgte, bis Lucien in das Kissen keuchte, der kalte Schweiß auf seiner Haut zu glühen begann.  
Elliot entzog die Finger und Lucien stöhnte auf, stöhnte wieder, als Elliot sich erhob, kalte Luft auf seinem Rücken ihn schaudern ließ.  
Doch dann fassten Elliots warme Hände seine Hüften, zogen sie höher und Lucien spürte das heiße Glied an seinem Eingang. Er biss in das Kissen, als Elliot sich vorwärtsschob, den Widerstand spielerisch überwand, sich mit einem Stoß komplett in ihm vergrub.“  
„Lucien, Luc“, seufzte der. „Oh Gott, Lucien.“  
Lucien krümmte sich. Der Schmerz veränderte sich, die Sehnsucht flammte auf und versank, nur um zu einer steten Flamme zu werden, die ihn verzehrte. Da entzog sich Elliot, doch nur um erneut zuzustoßen und tiefer einzudringen.  
Luciens Schmerz, das Brennen in ihm wurde durch neues Verlangen ersetzt. Doch entbehrte dieses jeder Qual, bestand aus Wärme und Erfüllung, aus Elliot.  
Lucien wisperte den Namen des Bruders, rief, schrie ihn heraus, als Elliot sich ein weiteres Mal in ihm vergrub und keuchend kam. Luciens Schrei erstickte, als ihn sein eigener Orgasmus ergriff und schüttelte, seine Hände sich in das Laken krallten wie Elliots in seine Haut.  
Er blinzelte gegen das Kissen, umgeben von weichem, hellen Stoff, erfüllt mit Wärme, heißem, tröstendem Samen, gehalten und geschützt. Denn Elliot umfing ihn, so fest, als wollte er nie wieder von ihm lassen.  
Als Lucien zu Atem kam, als er seine Glieder spürte, sein Herzschlag sich normalisierte, war der Qual die Spitze und die verzehrende Macht geraubt.  
„Lucien?“, hörte er, ahnte, dass Elliot ihn nicht zum ersten Mal rief, dass der beunruhigt war.  
Er löste den Griff, streckte die Finger, atmete tief, spürte Elliot schwer und warm in sich und über sich, hörte zu, wie Elliots Atem sich anstelle einer Antwort löste, bevor der ihn losließ und sich langsam und vorsichtig entzog.  
„Kein Blut“, dachte Lucien. „Keine Wunde“, und er war nicht sicher, ob das gut war. Er drehte sich zur Seite, um Elliot anzusehen, fühlte Samen aus seinem Inneren und über einen Oberschenkel rinnen. Er zog die Beine an, wartete, bis Elliot sich seinerseits auf die Seite gelegt hatte und seinen grünen Blick auf ihn richtete.  
„Hey“, sagte er.  
„Hey“, sagte Elliot und schluckte. „Bist du in Ordnung?“  
„Im Augenblick“, antwortete Lucien. „Im Augenblick bin ich glücklich.“  
Er lächelte und wusste, dass es stimmte, dass die unbedacht ausgesprochenen Worte seine Gefühle vorweg nahmen.  
Elliot legte ihm seine Hand auf die Wange. Sein Daumen streifte Luciens Lippen. Der öffnete den Mund, küsste ihn.  
Hart war er, vertraut, schwielig. Schmeckte nach Desinfektionsmittel und Sex. 

Lucien schloss die Augen, öffnete sie gleich darauf.  
„Dann geht das in Ordnung?“, fragte Elliot und umfasste Luciens Kinn. „Du. Ich. Wir beide?“  
„Küss mich“, sagte Lucien. „Und bleib bei mir. Dann ja.“  
Elliot zog ihn an sich, presste seine Lippen auf Luciens, öffnete dessen Mund mit seiner Zunge. Ihre Münder bewegten sich gegeneinander und miteinander. Langsam und zärtlich, erschöpft und gleichermaßen erfüllt von mehr Hoffnung als sie seit Jahren empfunden hatten. 

Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten, befand sich Elliot über Lucien, sah auf den Bruder herab. Lucien hob eine Hand, seine Finger berührten die kleinen Falten in Elliots Augenwinkeln, tiefer als die Amaniels und doch so ähnlich. „Das wollte ich schon lange“, sagte er leise und Elliot küsste ihn erneut. Als er wieder zurück auf die Matratze sank, ohne den Blick von Lucien zu wenden, lächelte er immer noch.  
„Weißt du auch, ab wann ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat, sich dagegen zu wehren. Gegen uns beide – zusammen?“  
Lucien blinzelte. „Nein?“  
Elliot wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Es war, als Amaniel dich mitnahm. Ich wusste nicht wohin, wusste nicht, ob du überlebst. Wusste nur, dass es keine Rolle spielte, was mit Amaniel geschah, was mit der ganzen Welt geschah, wenn ich dich nur zurückbekäme.“  
Er schwieg eine Weile. „Ich habe Amaniel gehasst, wollte ihn dafür in Stücke reißen, dass er dich mir weggenommen hat. Dass er mir die Möglichkeit nahm, mich um dich zu kümmern, das auszulöschen, was Nicholas dir angetan hat.“  
Elliot atmete hörbar aus. „Aber all das war unwichtig angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich dich verlieren konnte. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich es.“  
Lucien lächelte. „Amaniel wusste es auch. Er hat es mir gesagt. Ich verstand ihn nur nicht.“  
„Und jetzt verstehst du?“ Elliots Wimpern warfen Schatten auf seine Wangen und Luciens Herz drohte zu zerspringen.  
Er ahnte, dass es nicht vorbei war, dass es nicht leichter würde. Doch wusste er auch, fühlte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, mit jeder Facette seiner Seele, dass sie der Zukunft gemeinsam gegenübertraten, dass von nun an und bis in die Ewigkeit nichts und niemand sie würde trennen können. Dass Liebe wichtiger war als jede Schlacht. 

*

„Erstaunlich“, sagte Luzifer.  
„Und unerwartet.“ Michael verzog die kalten Lippen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Ereignisse so vorherbestimmt waren.“  
„Du denkst, dass der Schöpfer eingreifen wird?“ Luzifer klang neugierig.  
„Wir werden sehen“, sagte die Mutter. „Wir werden sehen.“ 

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
